Paradox
by Awawa
Summary: El tiempo; ¿Qué sucedería si el ser humano jugara con algo tan natural, puro e inviolable cómo el tiempo? Hay razones por la cuál el humano no puede poserlo ni dominarlo, y en caso de que así lo intentara, el tiempo mismo se encargará de castigarlo.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a Todos!

Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás se me ocurrió una idea para en fanfic, e inmediatamente comencé a escribirla; sin embargo, me compenetré tanto que no me detuve hasta que por fin terminé dicha historia. Hubiera deseado haber podido subir esto para el día de RanMasa (el pasado 15/03), pero para entonces todavía no había terminado el final ni las correcciones. (en realidad todavía sigo haciendo correcciones de los últimos capítulos. （´・ω・｀）)

En cuanto a la historia, está cronologicamente ubicada en la temporada de Chrono Stone, entre el Arco de Nobunaga y el Arco Jeanne D'Arc.

Esta vez sólo subiré un pequeño prólogo, pero en menos de una semana subiré el primer capítulo porque a decir verdad me da algo de pena subir algo tan corto. ww

En fin, espero que disfruten tanto de esta historia así como yo disfruté en escribirla.

Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

Prólogo:

¿Quién sabe lo que es realmente la vida de un niño? Es decir, cada niño lleva un estilo de vida único. Hay niños que son beneficiados con los placeres de la vida, con amor, con felicidad y hay otros que simplemente carecen de todo ello. Pero eso es muy relativo; puede haber niños que lo tienen todo pero son infelices como puede haber niños que no tienen nada pero son bendecidos con el amor de su familia. A veces tienes todo y a veces nada, a veces tienes algo, pero no lo valoras y sólo te limitas a enfocarte en lo que no tienes, así como a veces puede ser lo opuesto, pero después de todo un niño nunca podría entender todo aquello porque es demasiado complejo para su pequeña cabeza, llena de inocencia e ingenuidad, al igual que la suya.

Quizás era joven, ya tenía diez años de edad y pronto cumpliría sus once años de existencia, pero lo único que le importaba con sus escasos años de vida era sus padres. Los amaba incondicionalmente, vivía por y para ellos y lo que menos quería era defraudarlos. Una sola mirada de decepción sería suficiente para matar su corazón, porque eso era lo que menos quería; quería enorgullecer a sus padres, hacerlos sentir orgulloso de su único hijo, y esa era la única forma que él tenía de agradecerle a sus progenitores todo el amor, el cariño y el afecto que les brindaban. No importaba lo que fuere, lo que costase, lo que supondría, él sólo se encargaría de esforzarse, exigirse, sobreexigirse si era necesario con tal de dar el cien por cien de sí mismo para destacar y sobresalir en lo que hiciera, y a cambio su recompensa sería y seguiría siendo el amor infinito de aquellos adultos, eso que más apreciaba.

¿Y qué más podía pedir? Llevaba una buena vida, sus padres lo amaban incondicionalmente, obtenía buenas calificaciones, incluso podía practicar su deporte favorito con total apoyo y aprobación de los responsables a cargo de su cuidado. Ser Kariya Masaki era lo mejor que podía haber pedido y realmente no deseaba ser nadie más.

Todas las tardes los adultos permitían que el pequeño se trasladara a practicar el fútbol que tanto quería a la vera del rio de la ciudad. Era un lugar habitualmente frecuentado por otros niños de su edad que jugaban y practicaban al igual que él, por ese motivo el lugar tenía el ambiente perfecto para un pequeño. Mucho de los niños ya lo conocían, así como él conocía a aquellos niños, sin embargo, una tarde en particular advirtió la presencia de un individio que jamás había visto. Recuerda que se encontraba practicando solo con uno de los balones que su padre le había obsequiado y sin querer pateó aquella esfera con tanta fuerza que terminó aterrizando cerca de una de las escaleras conectoras. Corrió a buscar el balón, pero cuando llegó a aquel punto, se encontró con aquella figura que nunca había visto por esos lares, la cual ahora alzaba aquel objeto esférico y se lo ofrecía nuevamente. Todavía recuerda bien a aquella persona: era joven, quizás era unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él, vestía aquel uniforme que era tan parecido a Raimon, sin embargo lograba notar las diferencias en cuanto al diseño y el color; sus imponentes ojos celestes y cristalinos eran deslumbrantes y su particular cabello rosado se encontraba atado con dos coletas perfectas.

No, nunca podría olvidarse de una persona como aquella.


	2. Tesis

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el primer capítulo. Creo que este es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia, si no me fallan los cálculos. ww

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

C1- Tesis:

¿Cuán importante puede llegar a ser una persona para un ser humano? ¿Qué demanda llegar al punto en que te sacrificas por un ideal? A veces el sacrificio podía ser una mera forma de mostrar amor, entregando algo a lo cual te aferras, que es importante para ti, renunciando todo para el beneficio de alguien o algo más; ¿Pero qué pasa si ese sacrificio está destinado a nunca cumplirse, a no ser otra cosa más que un error que nunca debió ser cometido? Son trampas de la vida; caes en ellas y si eres lo suficientemente predispuesto, puedes llegar a salir, puede que no sea fácil, pero después de todo, nada es fácil en esta vida.

Nada es fácil en esta vida...

Kirino sabía perfectamente bien eso. Si se tomaba un momento para observarse a sí mismo, lo que veía era a un chico de 14 años, sus rasgos delicados y perfectos que hacían que su belleza fuera objeto de envidia de ambos géneros, su inteligencia volcada en cada una de las áreas de estudio donde sólo recibía resultados sobresalientes, su amabilidad y cortesía que eran agradecidas por cada una de las personas que tenían la suerte de encontrarse con él, y su fortaleza... no, su fortaleza no, él escaseaba de aquello, pretendía que tal atributo era inexistente en él. No importaba cuantas veces se mirara, él nunca hallaba una imagen que denotara fortaleza y seguridad en sí mismo, porque la fuerza ahora parecía no existir en su cuerpo. Se había vuelto débil, se había quedado atrás y Shindou era la prueba viviente de ello.

Allí estaba todo el equipo Raimon, alrededor de Shindou quien aún seguía luciendo el Aura de Oda Nobunaga a través del Miximax. Shindou fue el primero de todo el equipo Raimon en no sólo conseguir fusionarse con el aura de uno de los legendarios elegidos, sino que también había logrado dominar su Avatar para lograr el _Avatar Armed_. Tantos logros en tan poco tiempo eran totalmente merecedores de los elogios de todos, en cambio él, quien solía avanzar a la misma velocidad que Shindou, ahora sólo le veía la espalda. Él no poseía un Avatar y a ese paso jamás lograría ser elegido para formar el equipo de los once legendarios jugadores; y por más que tratara, parecía como si todos corrieran cuando él todo lo que podía hacer era caminar. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que haber una forma; no se podía quedar atrás, en el fondo, mientras todo el mundo avanzaba.

- La práctica de hoy se termina. ¡Buen trabajo, muchachos! - escuchó como una de las Managers, Aoi, daba por finalizada la práctica diaria.

Instantáneamente todos los chicos se acercaron a recoger sus bebidas, y en aquel momento fue cuando aquella piedra, la Chrono Stone, que contenía el espíritu de Daisuke Endou apareció en frente de todo el grupo, anunciándoles que su segundo viaje a través del tiempo se acercaba, y que su próximo objetivo era nada más y nada menos que Jeanne d'Arc, la legendaria soldado que guió al ejército francés en el siglo XV. Lo único que les impedía viajar en ese momento era la ausencia del artefacto, elemento vital para sus viajes temporales, pero las palabras de Daisuke los calmaba diciéndoles que dicho objeto estaba en camino. Ya todo estaba planificado, o al menos eso creían hasta que Fey habló.

- Sólo once de nosotros iremos a este viaje. - advirtió al grupo entero que ahora lo miraba con sorpresa y confusión ante la declaración.

- ¿Quieres restringir nuestros números? - cuestionó con confusión Kirino.

- Así es. - respondió Fey.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debemos mantener nuestros números bajos con el fin de mantener al mínimo cualquier probabilidad de modificar la línea temporal.

- ¡Entonces, como entrenador, decidiré cuales serán los miembros que irán! - saltó de un gritó Wandaba en deseo remoto de dirigir su equipo.

- No, yo tomaré la decisión puesto a que los miembros con mayor probabilidad de concretar el Miximax deberían tener prioridad. - habló la Daisuke, imponiendo autoridad.

Tanto el oso como la piedra comenzaron una ridícula discusión sobre quién tomaría la decisión final, hasta que Fey decidió finalmente intervenir.

- Wandaba, creo que deberíamos dejarle esto a Daisuke-san. - intentó calmar el chico del futuro.

El oso sólo hizo un pequeño berrinche mientras la Chrono Stone volvía a dirigirse al grupo.

- El artefacto no llegará hasta mañana, así que mañana será el día en que partiremos.

- ¿Y qué hay sobre los miembros del viaje? - inquirió Kirino.

- También mañana anunciaré mi decisión.

Sin más que decir, la piedra volvió a su escondite en el bolsillo de Aoi.

Todos los miembros de Raimon comenzaron a hablar sobre el viaje que les esperaba al día siguiente, intercambiando opiniones y comentarios, pero sobre todo preguntándose quiénes serían los afortunados once que tendrían la oportunidad de viajar a la antigua Francia. En uno de los extremos de aquel tumulto de gente se encontraba Kirino, cuyas dudas comenzaban a brotar con más fuerza, porque sabía que para realizar tal odisea el equipo necesitaba contar con sus mejores jugadores, y él no veía su nombre en aquella lista de privilegiados. Escuchaba como sus compañeros seguían hablando, pero él sólo se mantuvo a la distancia, estático y en silencio, aún con la cabeza entre las nubes. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus asuntos, demasiado decepcionado de sus habilidades como para ir a compartir el momento con el resto de sus camaradas. Lo único que se limitó a hacer fue dirigirse al vestidor, solo, incluso ignorando el llamado de alguno de sus compañeros que indagaban a dónde se dirigía. Tomó una ducha con la esperanza de que su mente se abriera y todas sus inseguridades desaparecieran, pero desafortunadamente no fue así; al contrario, sólo logró sobrepensar aún más en el tema en un intento de buscar soluciones que no parecía no poder alcanzar. Se cambió escuchando como sus compañeros iban y venían, cómo todavía seguían intrigados acerca del viaje y a su vez anonadados con el gran progreso de Shindou, deseando ellos también poder estar a su nivel algún día, tal como él también lo anhelaba. Abandonó el lugar en soledad, sin esperar a nadie; y no es como si estuviera esperando a nadie tampoco, porque Shindou en estos momentos estaba tan concentrado en mejorar sus condiciones, ayudar al equipo y rescatar a el fútbol de las manos de El Dorado que parecía que su amistad había quedado en segundo plano de momento. Él también quería y deseaba salvar el fútbol que en ese periodo estaba baneado totalmente de la sociedad, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de lado su aspecto afectivo, sus relaciones sociales, su mejor amigo...

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y continuó caminando hasta que sin razón aparente se detuvo frente de lo que alguna vez fue la cancha exterior de la secundaria Raimon, donde él y su amigo de la infancia solían entrenar diariamente. Alzó la mirada para contemplar aquel campo verde donde ahora se hallaba nada y sin desearlo su mente se vio inundada de recuerdos; recuerdos no muy lejanos en los que Shindou y él aún seguían a la par, al mismo nivel y juntos disfrutaban de jugar al fútbol.

- Solíamos entrenar juntos en el pasado. - soltó por lo bajo para nadie.

Ahora era distinto, y no sólo porque la práctica de fútbol estaba terminantemente prohibida, sino porque ahora también tanto Shindou como él estaban en niveles y frecuencias distintas; Shindou había avanzado, progresado y mejorado mientras que él ahora lo seguía de atrás y por cada paso que daba, Shindou se adelantaba diez.

- Ahora no soy más que tu sombra... - susurró.

- Kirino-senpai. - una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos obligándolo a voltearse.

- Kariya...

El joven se acercó a él con una serenidad que no era característica en él.

- Vaya, estoy hambriento. - el chico de coletas no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, más se dedicó a mantener su expresión nula. - ¿ah, sucede algo, senpai?

Kirino lo miró. La amable brisa que hasta hacía segundos jugueteaba con sus cabellos ahora mecían delicadamente los mechones azulados de Kariya, mientras que el sol del atardecer hacía resplandecer aún más sus orbes doradas. ¿Desde cuándo Kariya se preocupaba por él? o más bien, ¿desde cuándo él empezó a preocuparse, incluso interesarse, tanto en el más pequeño? Tenía esa rara sensación que aparecía y revoloteaba dentro de él cada vez que su compañero de equipo se acercaba a él; y lo peor de todo es que sabía bien que era aquella sensación que le molestaba, sabía que era aquello y dentro suyo florecía la semilla de la curiosidad, preguntándose si Kariya también sentía aquel mismo cosquilleo dentro suyo como él cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, y quizás aquella hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para descubrirlo, sin embargo, para su desgracia, hoy no era el día; hoy no le apetecía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con aquel chico que captaba su atención, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, sólo quería estar en soledad con sus pensamientos.

- No es nada... - respondió en tono neutro, luego volvió su mirada al frente y comenzó a caminar hacía el gran portón de la secundaria. - Nos vemos.

Avanzó dejando atrás a su compañero de primer año. Esta era una de las pocas veces en que Kariya demostraba signos de querer mantener una conversación seria con él, sin embargo no hizo más que ignorarlo. Quizás más tarde se arrepentiría de aquello ya que esta era una de las pocos oportunidades que el destino le daba para acercarse más a él, pero en ese momento, aún resultándole sorprendente para él mismo, Kariya no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Aquella noche fue fatídica en el sentido que apenas logró conciliar el sueño, y él bien sabía que eso era algo que regularmente sucedía debido a su ansiedad. Esa noche no hizo más que seguir analizando el tema, buscando alguna forma de fortalecerse y lograr alcanzar a Shindou una vez más, porque eso era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento: correr al lado de su mejor amigo, y no detrás de él siguiéndolo a la distancia como una sombra. Debía entrenar más, sobrexigirse si era necesario, porque no se permitiría dejarse estar y ser sobrepasado por el resto.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y se dirigió a la secundaria Raimon, más precisamente al campo de juego interno del colegio, donde aún podían seguir ejerciendo el fútbol sin el temor de ser descubiertos ni atrapados. Como él suponía, nadie se encontraba allí, y se aplaudía a sí mismo por tomar la tan sensata decisión de entrenar a aquella temprana hora en donde no se hallaba absolutamente nadie para interrumpirlo en su práctica. Excesivas horas de prácticas y ejercicio fueron lo que precedieron ya que su ingenua cabeza había creado la teoría de que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, quizás, con suerte, podría llegar a crear su propio Avatar, incluso siendo él mismo consciente de que aquello no era fácil en absoluto e implicaría excesiva práctica, pero eso no era más que una forma a motivarse en dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

- No puedo quedarme atrás, debo alcanzar a Shindou. - murmuraba mientras escuchaba su propia respiración agitada y sentía como las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro debido al exceso de esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo.

- Qué sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano. - llamó una voz no muy lejos de él. Kirino dirigió su atención al emisor de aquel sonido; allí se encontraba Kariya, vestido con su uniforme de Raimon, saludándolo a lo lejos con su mano levantada.

- Kariya... - murmuró mientras el menor se aproximaba. -¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió secándose su frente húmeda con el brazo, aún sorpresivo por la presencia del menor.

- Una vez a la semana vengo aquí a precalentar un rato antes de la práctica matutina - explicó. - Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Kirino-senpai en esta ocasión. - Kariya llevaba aquella sonrisa que no lograba identificar como alegre o siniestra. - Podríamos practicar juntos.

Kirino contempló al chico por unos pocos segundos; una vez más el destino lo ponía delante suyo, obligándolo a sentir aquel cosquilleo constante dentro pero no el deseo ni las palabras para poder conversar con él o incluso practicar.

- Lo siento, pero ya he terminado por hoy. - se excusó caminando al lado del recién llegado, dejando atrás lentamente mientras se alejaba cada vez más.

Empezó a considerar la idea de que era un cobarde. Tenía las chances, oportunidades, situaciones para poder dialogar con Kariya y quitarse sus dudas de encima, sin embargo él no hacía más que evitarlo lo cual provocaba que una gruesa pared comenzara a crearse entre ambos y que no estaba seguro de poder romperse en un futuro.

- Kirino-senpai, no te sobrexijas a ti mismo. - volvió a escuchar detrás suyo, en tono suave, y muy lenta y levemente se volteó.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Te estás sobrexigiendo. - volvió a repetir el menor.

- No me estoy sobrexigiendo.

Sintió como Kariya soltaba un gran suspiro.

- Sólo déjame decirte que a veces sobrexigirse no lleva a nada, sólo terminas lastimándote a ti mismo.

- ¿Qué puedes saber tu al respecto?

Kariya silenció.

¿Quizás había sonado muy hostil? No era su intención hablarle así, pero aquel tono fue difícil de evitar, más aún en su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Kirino-senpai, alguna vez has conocido a mis padres? - se sintió aliviado en escuchar la voz de Kariya nuevamente, más aún sintiendo que permanecía calmado y neutro, no enfadado por su respuesta.

- No.

- Eran unas buenas personas, realmente los quería mucho; es por eso que trataba de nunca decepcionarlos y por esa razón es que siempre me exigía a mi mismo nunca fallar en nada, ya sea en la escuela, exámenes, en fútbol... recuerdo que incluso iba todas las tardes a la vera del río a practicar, no importase el clima o la temperatura; no importara lo que me llevara, lo que me pasara, siempre tenía que dar lo mejor para no decepcionar a mis padres. - Kirino escuchaba las palabras de Kariya recordando que nunca había oído nada acerca de los padres de su compañerp, y no es tampoco que él y sus otros compañeros se la pasasen hablando de sus progenitores, pero casualmente escuchabas comentarios acerca de ellos, sin embargo, ahora que rememoraba, nunca oyó a Kariya hablar de sus padres, así que siguió escuchando el relato que su compañero compartía. - ¿Sabes que pasó después? El negocio familiar se fue a la quiebra y los números de las cuentas de mis padres cayeron a números rojos. Luego de aquello dejaron a la luz que yo realmente era una molestia, un gasto para ellos. Me llevaron a el orfanato Sun Garden a los once años luego de que ellos me abandonaran. Todo mi trabajo, todo mi esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos fue en vano, porque ellos ya me aborrecían desde el día en que nací.

Sólo hubo silencio por parte de Kirino. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿A qué clase de padres podía caberle la idea de abandonar a su propio hijo? No conocía el pasado de Kariya, pero jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado algo de tales dimensiones. No sabía qué responder, porque para él no había palabras para describir lo que sentía sobre aquel relato.

- Kariya... yo... - balbuceó.

- A veces sobrexigirte no te lleva a nada. Sólo terminarás arrepintiéndote de haberte dañado a ti mismo por tratar de conseguir algo que al final no puedes conseguir. - dicho aquello, el menor volvió por donde había entrado sin soltar una palabra más. Kirino sólo se mantuvo en su lugar, estático, escuchando cómo el de primer año se alejaba a sus espaldas y traspasaba las puertas de dónde había venido, dejándolo completamente solo. Reflexionó las palabras de Kariya una y otra vez, ¿Acaso debía rendirse y asumir que estaba destinado a vivir a la sombra de Shindou? ¿Era su destino permanecer diez escalones por debajo de él?... No, no podía ser. No podía rendirse tan rápido, al menos antes de rendirse debía intentarlo.

Decidió tomarse una rápida ducha antes de que la reunión matutina comenzará, después de todo, todavía le quedaban algunos minutos de sobra. La reunión de hoy era importante, puesto que se elegirían los miembros para el siguiente viaje en el tiempo. Quizás ese viaje le serviría para entrenarse y mejorar su nivel, sólo tenía que concentrarse en mantener su función como miembro de Raimon.

Llegó a la sala de reuniones justo a tiempo para encontrar a todos sus compañeros reunidos, escuchando con atención a Kurama que relataba de cómo él, Hamano, Hayami, Ichino y Aoyama era abordados por un grupo de chicos que deseaban retarlos a un pequeño (y algo agresivo) partido de fútbol más allá de que el deporte estuviera prohibido, y lo más raro aún fue que el mismo acontecimiento se repitió con el resto de sus compañeros en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Fey explicó que aquella debería ser otra trampa de El Dorado en un intento fallido de tratar de vencer a los miembros de Raimon. Suerte de que todos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a aquellos chicos en casi nada de tiempo, aún así Kirino no dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo si en aquella situación hubiera sido capaz de vencer a esos chicos.

En ese momento Gouenji irrumpió en la habitación. Traía consigo un imponente casco de metal, el cual luego reveló que pertenecía a Jeanne d'Arc. Tenían en frente suyo el artefacto que los llevaría al siglo XV, donde se encargarían de tomar el aura de la muchacha para formar el equipo de los más poderosos jugadores de la historia. El grupo se quedó pasmado contemplado aquel reluciente casco que los transportaría a esa tierra lejana, preguntándose cómo sería y se vería aquella Francia, o como luciría la joven que buscarían. Mientras tanto Kirino se hallaba lejos del grupo, aún inseguro de sí mismo, y más aún por todo lo que había escuchado por parte de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué sucede Kirino-senpai? - otra vez la voz de Kariya volvía a hablarle. Kirino lo observó brevemente.

- No es Nada. - respondió intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

- ¿Aún estás molesto por lo de Shindou-senpai?

Kirino no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta porque, después de todo, Kariya tenía razón.

- No sé de que hablas. - mintió.

- Qué transparente eres, Senpai. - soltó el menor mientras llevaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Así que también puedes sentir celos, ¿eh? Ya veo... - el de primer año se volteó, dándole la espalda a su superior.

- ¿Celoso? ¿yo? - respondió Kirino como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, y quizás una parte de él lo estuviera, puesto que intentaba negarse incluso a si mismo que aquellos celos eran existentes.

- Shindou-senpai posee un Avatar, y ahora puede realizar Miximax e incluso usar Avatar Armed. Él ha avanzado tanto que ya no puedes alcanzarlo. - Kariya seguía hablándole de espaldas, con aire despreocupado. - Eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿No es así? - se giró para enfrentar al mayor y corroborar que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

- ¡No es así! ¡No hagas presunciones inciertas! - se apresuró a refutar el de coletas.

De repente una tercera voz interrumpió no sólo a ellos, sino al equipo entero.

- Bien, ahora anunciaré a los miembros que participarán en este viaje temporal. - La anaranjada piedra donde se hallaba el espíritu de Daisuke Endou levantaba la voz para ser oído por todos los presentes. El equipo de Raimon no tardó en juntarse y llevar su atención al cristal. - La siguiente lista no incluye a las managers: Matsukaze, Shindou, Tsurugi, Fey, Nishizono, Nishiki, Kariya, Hamano, Kageyama, Hayami y Nanobana. Es todo.

Kirino observaba aturdido, tratando de comprender la lista que acababa de oír. Repitió los nombres cientos de veces en su cabeza a una velocidad increíble, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, su nombre no se encontraba allí. Había sido excluido del viaje, dejado de lado y eso no hacía más que aumentar su temor y rabia de quedar atrás y ser olvidado, de ser inútil y un estorbo para el resto... él no quería aquello...

- ¡Espere, por favor! - irrumpió con un grito. Todos centraron su atención a él. - ¡Lléveme a mí también! - sintió como después de aquel comentario las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros se posaban de lleno en él, pero eso no le importaba, porque todo lo que quería era ir a ese viaje, no importaba cómo; sólo quería ir, sino, una vez más, sería dejado atrás. - ¡Yo también quiero ir!

- Esa es mi decisión final. - respondió Daisuke, sin intención alguna de modificar su lista.

Antes de que Kirino pudiera seguir insistiendo, alguien se atrevió a interrumpir con la escena.

- Uhm... disculpe... - todos se voltearon hacia la voz que se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación. Allí estaba Kariya, sentado en una de las bancas de la habitación, posando una de sus manos en su barriga. - Mi estómago me ha estado doliendo desde esta mañana. Sería de gran ayuda si Kirino-senpai tomase mi lugar.

- Kariya... - susurró Kirino, impresionado por la acción y gesto.

La piedra se tomó unos momentos para analizar y reanalizar la situación.

- Ya veo... En ese caso, Kirino, tú tomarás el lugar de Kariya. - comentó.

Los ojos del defensa se iluminaron luego de oír la última decisión de Daisuke Endou.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - agradeció haciendo una reverencia. Luego llevó brevemente su vista a Kariya, quien aún se encontraba sentado, mirando a un lado y acariciando su aparentemente doloroso estómago.

- El viaje se realizará en una hora. Carguen sólo lo que sea indispensable. Recuerden que debemos interferir lo menos posible en las líneas temporales, de lo contrario, las consecuencias se arrastrarían hasta nuestro presente. - Aquella fue la última declaración que hizo la piedra. Todos los jóvenes asintieron y luego se dispersaron para prepararse para el pronto viaje.

Kirino instantáneamente se dirigió al punto donde Kariya permanecía sentado, sin embargo se percató que el chico ya no se encontraba allí. Buscó con la vista por toda la habitación pero no pudo ubicarlo en ningún lado. Rendido, se acercó a Amagi y Hikaru quienes eran los que más cerca se encontraban de Kariya en aquel momento. El dúo se hallaba hablando el momento en que Kirino los interrumpió.

- Disculpen, ¿Han visto a Kariya? - preguntó al par. Ambos se miraron entre sí y luego Amagi respondió.

- Creo que acaba de salir.

- Probablemente haya ido a la enfermería; ¿no es que no se sentía bien? - acotó el de primer año.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias.

Tomó el camino que Amagi le había indicado y traspasó las enormes puertas deslizantes. Miró a ambos lado del corredor hasta que finalmente divisó a Kariya a lo lejos, doblando en uno de los tantos pasillos del establecimiento.

- ¡Kariya! - gritó para captar la atención del menor mientras corría hacia él. Kariya no tardó en voltearse.

- Senpai... ¿Qué quieres? Estoy en mi camino a la enfermería. - decía frotándose su mano en su abdomen, indicando que el aparente dolor seguía allí.

- Lo que acabas de hacer... fue muy amable de tu parte. - Kirino miró hacía un costado, algo avergonzado, mientras que rascaba el reverso de su cuello.

Kariya levantó una ceja.

- No sé de que hablas. Sólo me dolía el estomago, y ya que te urge tanto ir a ese viaje...

Sin más, Kirino se echó a reír. Hacía bastante que no se reía de esa forma, o al menos así lo sentía luego de tanto estrés que le provocaba pensar acerca de si mismo. Sólo se limitó a reír despreocupadamente, como si nada le inquietara, siendo observado por un confusamente molesto Kariya.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - protestó.

- Sabes, tú también eres bastante transparente. - soltó Kirino, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- C-Claro que no... - murmuró aún quejándose mientras que ponía aquella expresión de enojo mezclada con vergüenza, típica de Kariya.

Kirino rió otro poco y luego se acercó aún más al chico.

- Kariya... - llamó su atención. - ¿qué tan importante soy para ti? - preguntó finalmente en un intento de quitarse todas sus dudas de la cabeza.

La pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenido al pequeño de cabellos azules, provocando que dirigiera su mirada dilatada a los azules ojos de Kirino para luego desviarla hacía algún otro punto, mientras que un notable rojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

- ¿D-De qué estás hablando? - Kariya titubeaba al hablar y casualmente redirigía su mirada a los ojos de Kirino pero aquella conexión duraba solamente milésimas de segundos antes de que sus ojos escapasen hacía otro lado y diera pequeños y cortos pasos hacia atrás. - Y-Yo...

La reacción del menor ya le decía mucho a Kirino, y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que sus suposiciones fueran inciertas, decidió arriesgarse de todos modos.

- Kariya... - volvió a murmurar, y con tan sólo pocos pasos volvió a acercarse al menor a una distancia mucho más corta que anteriormente, mientras que de un movimiento lograba atrapar la mano de su acompañante. Fue allí cuando su mano libre lenta y delicadamente se posó en la mejilla del menor mientras que su rostro comenzaba a acercarse al ajeno con la misma lentitud hasta detenerse a escasos milímetros de su boca. Levantó la vista y notó como los ojos de Kariya estaban nerviosamente cerrados y su rostro levemente alzado, como si esperara a que aquel contacto sucediera sin más remedio, y con aquello a Kirino no le cabían más dudas, así que sin más se encargó de darle el gusto a ambos. Alzó su otra mano para también colocarla en el rostro de chico y rompiendo con aquellos pocos milímetros que los separaban, sus labios por fin se encontraron. Sí, estaba besando a Kariya, finalmente se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer eso. Ah, Kariya... ¿hacía cuanto que había caído por aquel chico? No recordaba bien, tampoco sabía bien por qué, ya que el defensa menor, en primera instancia, vivía para arruinar su vida y de algún retorcido modo lo había logrado, porque sin entender cómo ni por qué, se había enamorado de él y quizás haberse enamorado de Kariya no era precisamente la ruina de su vida, pero tampoco no era algo que deseara; sólo paso sin más, naturalmente. Jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría amando a quién era el responsable hacerle la vida imposible, pero ahora entendía que muy adentro suyo adoraba que el menor le prestara toda esa atención, por más que fuera en forma (no del todo) negativa. Quizás era masoquista, pero eso de cierta forma lo hacía feliz, verlo todos los días, oír su voz, ser objeto de su atención, todo aquello le producía felicidad, y ahora podía darse el lujo de besar sus labios, suaves y aún inseguros, mientras que de una vez por todas demostraba no sólo con la persona en frente suyo sino que también con él mismo cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Luego de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, se separó unos pocos centímetros de él, mirándolo a los ojos, notando como su pequeña cara estaba totalmente roja por el acontecimiento reciente. Sus manos aún seguían sosteniendo el rostro de Kariya, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente, sin embargo, la mirada del chico se dirigía hacía un costado intentando ocultar su vergüenza y el sonrojo que involuntariamente había aparecido por toda su imagen.

- ¿H-Hace cuanto que lo sabes? - preguntó agitado el de primero.

Kirino soltó una pequeña risa nasal antes de contestar.

- Nunca lo supe, sólo hice lo que sentía.

El menor levantó de un rápido movimiento su cabeza, y sin importarle el color de sus mejillas, miró a su superior atónito.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres...? ¿A-Acaso tú...? - Kariya no lograba poder completar sus frases.

- Tú me diste pie a hacerlo. - rió Kirino.

El rostro de Kariya volvió a teñirse completamente de rojo, empezando a sacudir sus brazos para soltarse del agarre de Kirino y probablemente alejarse de allí.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - se quejó el de cabellos azules. - ¡Un completo idiota!

El defensa de segundo no hacía otra cosa que reír antes las obvias pero aún así nunca antes vistas reacciones de Kariya que le resultaban ciertamente divertidas. Por primera vez se sintió un poco en el plano del chico, quien se divertía cada vez que lo molestaba o le jugaba alguna broma boba, y lo cierto es que era divertido molestarlo, por más que no quisiera admitirlo. Aguardó hasta que Kariya calmara un poco su movimientos y luego lo soltó.

- ¿Entonces? - acotó Kirino.

- ¿Entonces qué? - respondió el otro intentando cubrirse su cara con una de sus manos.

- ¿No me dirás nada?

Kariya lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

- Lo que sientes. - contestó Kirino, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

El chico de primero se encogió, pronunciando aún más las raras muecas que se formaban en su cara.

- Pensé que... eso ya era obvio. - replicaba Kariya, pestañando varias veces y desviando rápidamente su mirada hacía ambos lados pero nunca a sus ojos.

- Pero no sería oficial si no saliera de tu boca. - sentenció Kirino.

El chico lo miró nervioso tratando de esconder sus ojos detrás de sus mechones azulados, y ya rendido, abrió la boca lentamente para poder hablar.

- Y-Yo... - hizo una pausa. - T-Tú... - balbuceó temblando.

Kirino seguía riendo internamente (por no decir que intentaba aguantarse la risa) al ver la adorable escena que hacía Kariya al tratar de confesarse. Las palabras intentaban salir de su boca, pero al parecer los nervios lo estaban comiendo literalmente, y fue por eso que terminó dando el paso que Kariya no terminó de concluir.

- Tu también me gustas. - soltó mientras posaba su mano en los cabellos ajenos y los revolvía para todos lados. - Realmente me gustas mucho. - dijo brindándole una mirada serena y amable.

- Senpai... - murmuró en shock. Luego tomó la mano que descasaba en su cabeza, la miró y luego lo miró a los ojos. - ¡S-Senpai, tú también me gustas! - dijo con decisión aunque aún inquieto.

Kirino volvió a echarse a reír, provocando que el menor volviera a molestarse, pero es que ciertamente la escena y la cara de Kariya le resultaba sumamente adorables. Tomó la mano de Kariya con ambas manos y luego lo miró a los ojos.

- Cuando vuelva, tengamos una cita o algo así. - habló el mayor con suma alegría.

Aún avergonzado, Kariya siguió viéndolo a los ojos y ladeó una sonrisa.

- Ya, pero tú pagas. - sentenció el menor.

- No hay problema, después de todo, los caballeros son los que siempre invitan. - bromeó el de segundo año, provocando que Kariya volviera a exaltarse tratando de golpearlo o algo parecido. Él no hizo más que seguir riéndose. - Promete que esperarás a que vuelva.

Kariya bufó, pero luego una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- No sé cuánto tiempo tome el viaje en esta línea temporal, pero por supuesto que te estaré esperando, Senpai.

Ahora el que sonreía era Kirino, que volvía a revolver los cabellos suaves y azulados de Kariya. Luego se apartó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

- Tengo que preparar mis cosas. Nos vemos al rato. Y cuídate de ese falso dolor de estómago. - rió.

- ¡Eres un idiota, senpai! - se quejó Kariya ya desde lo lejos.

Kirino se dirigió con prisa hacía el vestuario, a su casillero para ser exactos y extrajo su bolso y revolvió en él buscando algo. Chocó con un pequeño objeto en el fondo de la tela de la bolsa y rápidamente lo tomó con fuerza llevándolo al bolsillo de su pantalón. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo y debía buscar con urgencia a Fey y Wandaba antes de que el viaje comenzara.


	3. Paradoja

¡Hola a Todos!

Bueno, no hay mucho que acotar, sólo agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo en leer esta historia. Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

Un pequeño detalle con respecto al nombre de Wonderbot: Siendo sincera, su nombre (o su pronunciación para ser especifica) siempre se me han confundido, por lo cual he terminado llamandole "Wandaba" por cuestiones de facilidad. Es así que, por costumbre, Wonderbot va a ser escrito como "Wandaba" a lo largo del fic.

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

C2- Paradoja:

Finalmente entendía lo que la palabra "sacrificio" significaba, porque eso era lo que acaba de vivir momentos atrás cuando Kariya cedió su lugar. Sacrificó su puesto en un viaje que pudo haberlo convertido en uno de los jugadores legendarios sólo por el bien de Kirino Ranmaru, para que él pudiera fortalecerse y no quedar a la sombra de sus iguales, en especial de Shindou. Su pequeño compañero había hecho un gran sacrificio por él y estaba eternamente agradecido por ello, pero se iba a asegurar de devolverle el favor porque finalmente comprendía cuanto le importaba Kariya y así como él era importante para el chico de primer año, y por aquel motivo decidió que haría hasta lo imposible por su felicidad; no importase lo que implicara.

Observó apresuradamente un circular reloj de pared que halló en su apuro en uno de los corredores. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Probablemente menos de media hora, pero quizás eso iba a ser tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con Fey y Wandaba, siempre y cuando pudiera hallarlos primero. Ingresó aún acelerado a la sala de reuniones donde la mayor parte de sus compañeros se hallaba ya listo, en su mayoría, para la próxima expedición a Francia. De un fugaz movimiento, buscó con la mirada a sus dos objetivos, pero no logró divisarlos en la sala.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? — preguntó una voz grave y seria a su izquierda.

Kirino volteó su cabeza y allí encontró a Tsurugi, recostado sobre una de las paredes, alejado del grupo, como siempre. No dejaba de teclear con rápidos movimientos su teléfono.

— Tsurugi... ¿por casualidad has visto a Fey o Wandaba?

Tsurugi cerró su móvil, el cual hasta hacía segundos era el único objeto que captaba su atención y se volvió hacia su superior.

— Creo que fueron a la caravana. Probablemente estén afuera en estos momentos.

— Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Tsurugi. — alzó su mano en señal de agradecimiento y se retiró del lugar perfilando su camino hacia el patio mientras que el de primero volvía a chequear el teléfono en sus manos.

Una vez más se echó a andar con rapidez hasta que finalmente su pasos se tornaron en veloces y largos, donde cantidad de distancia recorrida debía ser inversamente proporcional al tiempo que empleaba corriendo, porque después de todo, el tiempo en ese momento efectivamente le valía oro o incluso más. Tenía que encontrar a aquellos dos lo antes posible, porque ya el mismo reloj le comunicaba que no disponía de demasiado tiempo, por no mencionar que esta podría ser su única chance de concretar el plan que tenía en mente.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sus reflejos le fallaron, haciendo que el largo corredor fuera el único testigo del choque puro producto de su falta de atención. La víctima había sido otro de sus compañeros, y si bien no había sido un golpe grande sino sólo un simple choque, este fue lo suficientemente potente como para que ambas partes terminaran cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

— Lo siento mucho... — se disculpaba el de coletas, frotando su mano contra la cabeza y volviéndose a poner en pie rápidamente.

— Perdón... yo tampoco te vi...

Tardó menos de un segundo en reconocer aquella voz. Abrió los ojos a la par y bajó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con Shindou, que a diferencia de él, aún yacía en el piso. Parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que oyó su voz dirigiéndose a su persona, porque después de todo, últimamente, con todo el jadeo de la prohibición del fútbol y los viajes temporales, ya no hablaban tanto como solían hacerlo; no porque estuvieran confrontados o algo así, sino porque aparentemente había temas más importantes que tratar que una simple y vieja amistad de toda la vida. Por fin admitía que Kariya tenía razón cuando dijo que estaba celoso de Shindou y sus flamantes habilidades, porque efectivamente cada vez que pensaba en ello, en todo aquello que Shindou tenía y él no, no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación molesta y corrosiva dentro suyo.

— Shindou... ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano al caído.

— Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. — Shindou aceptó la mano y de un impulso se colocó nuevamente de pie sacudiendo un poco sus ropas para quitar cualquier mota de polvo que se hubiese colado en sus impecables prendas. — Pareces que llevas prisa, ¿Pasa algo?

— No... sólo estoy buscando a Fey y Wandaba. ¿Los has visto?

— Acabo de verlos afuera. Están viendo los últimos detalles en caravana.

— Genial. Muchas gracias, Shindou. — el chico volvió a tomar velocidad dejando atrás a un Shindou algo atónito y con palabras aún en su boca.

Efectivamente, tal como sus compañeros le informaron, encontró a el chico del futuro junto al oso de felpa viviente fuera de la caravana, revisando algunos engranajes del motor o algo parecido que implicaba chequear y testear el funcionamiento del mecanismo motriz del vehículo. Kirino se acercó a ambos con paso seguro, enfrentándolos, y parece que ninguno de ellos dos percató su presencia hasta el segundo previo que el defensa emitió palabra.

— Necesito pedirles un favor.

El dúo giró luego de oír las palabras e intercambiaron miradas para después volver a posar su atención en el chico de coletas. Ciertamente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Fey y Wandaba se habían incorporado al grupo, y para ser sinceros todavía no sabía demasiado sobre ellos, ni la situación del El Dorado o del futuro en sí; pedirle un favor a una persona y a un... oso que apenas acababa de conocer no sonaba demasiado a plan con resultados positivos, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del idea que estaba maquinando, pero esa era la única forma en que podía hacerse y aquellos dos individuos eran los únicos que podían ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? — inquirió el chico de cabellos verdes, curioso por la repentina aparición de su compañero de equipo. Wandaba también lo miraba con atención.

— Necesito viajar en el tiempo a una época específica. — explicó Kirino sin vacilaciones.

— ¡¿Qué?! Niño, ¡¿acaso estás loco?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que implican los viajes en el tiempo?! ¡Esto no es un juego!

— Wandaba, cálmate... — intentaba apaciguar su compañero, luego volvió a dirigirse a Kirino. — Verás, Kirino, viajar en el tiempo podría traer consecuencias en el espacio-tiempo de no sólo una, sino múltiples dimensiones; Si bien en este momento nosotros mismo estamos haciendo interrupción del flujo del tiempo en el pasado, hemos tomados las medidas rigurosas para que los cambios futuros sean mínimos o incluso nulos. No hacer un estudio previo acerca de la época y sus circunstancias podría traer consecuencias catastróficas al presente y futuro, es por eso que tenemos terminantemente prohibido realizar viajes sin consentimiento de nuestros superiores.

Kirino aún analizaba toda la información que el chico del futuro acababa de proporcionarle mientras intentaba disimuladamente esconder la mueca de confusión que involuntariamente se formaba en su rostro. No era experto en temas espacio-temporales pero lo que decía sonaba lógico y coherente; Más allá de eso, luego de analizar minuciosamente cada uno de los detalles comentados, logró entender el sensato punto de Fey; Sin embargo no daría marcha atrás en su planificación, porque era su deber y porque era una íntima promesa a sí mismo.

— Entiendo lo que dices, sin embargo, ¿viajar a un lapso de tiempo más cercano no requeriría menos planificación y logística?

— Bueno, sí... — Fey tomó su barbilla mirando levemente hacia arriba mientras que efectuaba rápidos cálculos en su cabeza. — Efectivamente, viajar a una época temporalmente cercana requeriría menos investigación ya que se es menos propenso a que ocurran cambios en los acontecimientos futuros, de todas formas, las posibilidades no se descartan.

— ¡Ya, pero de todas maneras eso no te incumbe, porque no realizaremos ningún viaje! — hablaba un continuamente irritado Wandaba, ya completamente teñido en color fucsia, largando humos por doquier y echándole malas miradas.

— ¿qué viaje? — preguntó curiosa una voz atrás de ellos. Rápidamente los tres presentes se dirigieron al nuevo invitado de la conversación.

— Shindou... — soltó el defensa, algo sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

El trío todavía se hallaba a un lado de la caravana cuando Shindou se acercó, y no pasó por desapercibido la nueva tonalidad del oso que le causaba aún más curiosidad que la conversación que a medias alcanzó a escuchar, sin embargó decidió no inquirir al respecto. Kirino miraba expectante a su arribado compañero, a quien ahora también le debía una explicación, no obstante, Fey se adelantó a hablar antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.

— Verás, Kirino acaba de pedirnos ayuda con el fin de transportarlo a una época de la historia específica, pero debido a distintas regulaciones del futuro, no podemos cumplir con tal petición. — explicaba a la vez que el chico de cabellos castaños escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿A qué época querías viajar específicamente, Kirino? — cuestionaba el ex-capitán.

Durante unos momentos Kirino reflexionó sobre si debía o no contestar la incógnita que planteaba su amigo. Aquel plan involucraba exclusivamente al dúo futurista en el aspecto técnico; pero más allá de eso, ninguno de los tres estaban implicados en absoluto en el suceso práctico en que quería intervenir, por consecuente, tomándose unos segundos más para pensar, llegó a la conclusión que contarles al respecto no modificaría mucho su fin; de cualquier manera, podía evitar mencionar nombres, sólo por privacidad.

— No muy lejos. Sólo unos cuatro años atrás. — respondió en voz firme. — Hay alguien que deseo y necesito ver.

— ¿No puedes hacer eso en esta época? — preguntó cercionándose el de cabellos verdes.

— Técnicamente sí, pero es esencial que sea en ese año.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ese año?

— Es un año antes de un gran acontecimiento. No planeo implicarme ni evitar el hecho, sólo necesito compartir algunas palabras con aquella persona.

Tanto Shindou como Fey miraban intrigados al defensa a la vez que Wandaba, aún luciendo aquel brillante y chillón color, continuaba pataleando en señal de disconformidad.

— ¡No importa la época ni el asunto que sea, no podemos interferir con el flujo natural del tiempo! — protestaba el oso en un nuevo intento de hacer comprender su lógica a los, para él, ingenuos niños.

— Está bien, te ayudaremos. — interrumpió Fey.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó el peluche totalmente estupefacto ante el súbito comentario. — ¡Fey, sabes que no podemos hacer eso!

— Vamos, Wandaba. Son solo unos pocos años atrás; no producirá prácticamente ninguna repercusión. Además no creo que a Kirino le tome demasiado, ¿no es así, Kirino? — dijo volviéndose al aludido, esperando su cooperación.

— A-Así si es. — titubeó también impactado por la decisión. — No tardaré mucho.

— ¡¿Pero qué hay del protocolo?! ¡El Doctor Arno nos matará si se entera de que estamos viajando por cuestiones personales!

— Es por eso que nadie se debe enterar de esto. — Fey se giró al oso y llevó su dedo incide a los labios. — Esto va a ser un secreto. Shindou, Kirino, cuento con su colaboración.

Ambos chicos asintieron en un mismo ritmo, acordando que la previa conversación que acababan de tener nunca había existido así como futuro viaje que realizarían. Por otro lado, Wandaba se echaba al piso, rendido, mientras su color iba lentamente regresando a su celeste habitual lo cual indicaba que finalmente volvía a la calma.

— Ya, Ya, para realizar el viaje necesitamos un artefacto. Kirino, ¿tienes algo que pueda transportarnos aquel año? — habló el oso ya del todo aserenado, volviendo a recuperar su postura.

— Sí. — afirmó mientras revolvía el bolsillo de su jersey, extrayendo y mostrando el pequeño objeto que minutos atrás había retirado de su bolso: un pequeño y brillante llavero, totalmente bañado en un deslumbrante y radiante dorado, donde el dije de una pequeña estrella centellaba mientras que el movimiento pendular la hamacaba. — Mi madre me regaló esto cuando tenía once años. Ella me decía que era de buena suerte, y cuando era niño solía ser muy supersticioso, por ello siempre lo llevaba conmigo, tanto que se convirtió en costumbre llevarlo encima fuera donde fuera. Espero que sirva.

Fey tomó el colgante de las manos de Kirino y lo observó cuidadosamente.

— Uhm, sí. Puede que sirva — el chico siguió analizando el brillante objeto en sus manos, examinando su forma, peso y color con curiosidad, como si jamás hubiera visto semejante pieza. — ¿Kirino, estás preparado para salir ahora mismo? — comentó finalmente apartando su atención del llavero.

Kirino debía admitir que la velocidad en la que se dieron los hechos lo sorprendían bastante, puesto que su primera hipótesis fue todo el tiempo una respuesta negativa por parte del dúo del futuro, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba allí asintiendo afirmativamente, confirmando que ya estaba listo para partir, porque después de todo, lo único que necesitaba llevar era su propia presencia.

— Disculpen, pero me gustaría ir también. — Pedía Shindou para sorpresa de los presentes, en especial del defensa, porque nunca, en ningún momento, planeaba contar con una tercera presencia en el éxodo, mucho menos la de Shindou. — No planeo interferir en los planes de Kirino, ni siquiera bajaré de la caravana. Sólo me gustaría ir en caso de que algo llegase a suceder y necesitaran ayuda.

— Ya que prometiste no hablar sobre el tema, creo que es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti. — acotó el chico lunar. — Además, algo de ayuda preventiva nunca viene mal. ¿Qué dices, Wandaba?

— Haz lo que quieras. — hablaba el oso ladeando su cabeza y agitando su casi inexistente muñeca de arriba a abajo, rendido.

Shindou agradeció amablemente el trato mientras que Kirino se extrañaba por la nueva presencia de su amigo en la odisea que estaba a punto de realizar; y no le molestaba en absoluto que el chico se colara al viaje, pero le resultaba raro que mostrara curiosidad y finalmente se ofreciera a asistir al pequeño paseo que harían. No hallaba ninguna razón que fundamentara el por qué Shindou se interesaría en el propósito del viaje y quizás no hubiera ningún motivo aparente, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

— Bien, hagamos esto rápido antes de que alguien lo note. — acotó Wandaba entrando a la caravana. Rápidamente los otros tres lo imitaron.

Shindou y Kirino procedieron a sentarse en el primer par de asientos de la fila, mientras que el oso se posicionaba de un salto en su asiento de conductor y comenzaba a hacer maniobras con su tablero a la vez que Fey colocaba cuidadosamente el artefacto en aquella plataforma circular ubicada en el centro de la cabina de conductor. Luego de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, el chico de cabellos verdes tomó asiento en paralelo al par de Raimon, esperando a que Wandaba arrancara el vehículo.

Era la primera vez que Kirino tenía la oportunidad de subirse a la caravana, y si bien de un modo u otro casualmente tendría la chance de viajar en su interior, él mismo se las había ingeniado para que su turno llegara antes de lo previsto, y no por capricho propio, sino porque realmente lo necesitaba. Miró curioso a su alrededor; el interior no difería mucho del de un vehículo común, salvo por la mencionada cabina de conductor, en la cual no sólo se encontraba un oso conduciendo, sino que también disponía con infinidad de botones y luces destellantes con la cual obviamente ninguna otra nave de similares características contaba. El tablero de controles se podía ver perfectamente desde el punto donde Kirino se hallaba posado y eso le permitió observar con claridad todos y cada uno de los movimientos y botones que Wandaba presionaba para calibrar su viaje en el tiempo. Luego de terminar aquel ritual se volteó hacia ellos.

— Abróchense los cinturones, porque estamos a punto de partir.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron al unisonoro e instantáneamente pudieron sentir como la caravana comenzaba a tomar altura. La señales de ser primerizo con la máquina ahora se dejaban ver ya que no pudo evitar sentir aquella pequeña pérdida de equilibro junto con ese cosquilleo interno al ver cómo la nave empezaba a elevarse y tomaba velocidad para introducirse en un túnel multicolor al canto del "¡Time Jump!" de Wandaba.

Fey comentaba a ambos jóvenes que el viaje a través del tiempo no llevaría mucho, quizás algunos minutos, pero generalmente esos viajes solían ser breves, más teniendo en cuenta que sólo viajaban unos pocos años en el pasado.

— Oye, Fey. — llamó el defensa. Fey interrumpió su explicación y lo miró. — Muchas gracias.

Fey sonrió.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — calmó con una expresión serena en su rostro. — Aunque, ¿podría preguntar cuál es la razón de este viaje?

Era gracioso, porque Kirino nunca planeó una respuesta para esa pregunta porque jamás pensaba escucharla, y mucho menos por parte de Fey, pero ya que el chico se había tomado tantas molestias en ayudarlo en su viaje, quizás lo menos que podía hacer era darle una breve explicación.

— Simplemente hay alguien que hizo una gran favor por mi y quería devolvérselo. - explicó concisamente sintiendo como las miradas de ambos jóvenes se clavaban en él.

— Debe ser alguien muy especial, de no ser así, no hubieras hecho todo esto. — Fey río. — Buena suerte en eso, Kirino. — concluyó palmeando el hombro de Kirino, luego se giró para avanzar hacia la cabina de conductor donde Wandaba se encontraba comandando la nave. Una vez solos, se incorporó en su asiento mientras que sentía como Shindou apartaba la mirada hacía cualquier otro punto del interior.

— No sabía que Kariya fuera tan importante para ti. — habló el chico a su lado. Kirino dilató su semblante en asombro, volviéndose con prisa hacía el otro.

— Nunca dije que fuera Kariya. — se apresuró a refutar con cierto toque de nerviosismo en su habla que fue obviamente notado por el delantero de Raimon.

— Hasta donde yo sé, la única persona que ha hecho un gran favor por ti últimamente es Kariya. — añadió el ex-capitán. — No hay que ser un genio para deducir que aquel dolor de estómago era puro invento. — rió.

Kirino suspiró y apartó su mirada a la ventanilla que tenía a un lado. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, usándola como soporte para el peso de su cabeza, cubriendo parcialmente su boca. Volvió a suspirar, asumiendo que finalmente, y no para su sorpresa, había sido atrapado por su compañero como otras ciento de veces. Cuando se trataba de ver a través de él, Shindou era un experto, y no por nada se llevaba el título de amigo de la infancia.

— Sólo... necesito devolverle el favor. — musitó el de coletas detrás de su propia mano. El delantero permaneció silencioso viendo como Kirino observaba distante los múltiples colores que desfilaba a través de la ventana.

— Admite que haces esto por él, y no por ti. — soltó Shindou hecho por el cual Kirino redirigió abruptamente su atención a él, intrigado por la acotación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Haces esto por él o para sentirte mejor?

— ¿De qué debería sentirme mejor? — cuestionó mientras dejaba ver una mueca de confusión ante las incomprendidas palabras ajenas.

— No lo sé, tú deberías responder eso. — Shindou se encogió de hombros, incorporándose aún más en el asiento, luego volvió a observar a su compañero esperando una respuesta. Kirino no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente mientras mordía delicadamente su labio inferior. Debía admitir que el comentario de Shindou ahora comenzaba a molestarle.

— ¿Conoces el pasado de Kariya? — inquirió seriamente el de coletas.

— Siendo capitán, me enteré de muchas cosas sobre mis compañeros de equipo. El pasado de Kariya no fue una excepción.

Kirino guardó silencio y luego de un rato se giró volviendo a llevar su mirada al cristal a su izquierda. No había nada más que quisiera compartir con Shindou acerca del tema; Y siendo su amigo tan prodigio como lo era, la anterior pregunta debería no sólo darle una clara idea sino también explicar cuáles eran sus razones, aunque por un momento dudo que así haya sido, porque ante la falta de palabras, el delantero volvió a hablar.

— Kirino, acaso tú no planeas interferir con...

— No te preocupes, estamos yendo un año antes de aquel incidente. — se apresuró a calmar nunca quitando la mirada del impecable vidrio.

El silencio que nuevamente se volvió a formar le permitía poder escuchar como a uno metros más adelante Fey y Wandaba no dejaban de hablar y bromear entre sí. Era asombroso cómo luego de tantas peripecias en su futuro, tanto el chico como el oso seguían conservando su optimismo, a diferencia de él, que sólo le bastaron unas meras demostraciones de fortaleza por parte de Shindou para que sus ánimos decayeran y se sintiera el ser humano más inútil de la tierra. Apretó fuerte los labios en un quizás inútil intento de liberar toda aquella tensión que lo corroía, pero él era consciente que los ahora admitidos celos que tenía iban a seguir floreciendo, probablemente con mayor fuerza, hasta que finalmente lograra aceptarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Quién te contó acerca de su pasado? - volvió a hablar Shindou interrumpiendo completamente sus pensamientos. Kirino le dirigió la mirada una vez más, no comprendiendo en primera instancia de lo que estaba hablando, pero luego de que su mente procesara las palabras, captó el hilo de la conversación.

— Él mismo lo hizo hace unas horas atrás... — dijo mirando casualmente hacia uno de los costados. — o años; no sé bien en qué tramo del recorrido nos encontramos. — bromeó secamente volviendo a llevar su atención al cristal.

— Kirino, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — el aludido no apartó su cabeza de la ventana, pero Shindou notó como la mirada del de coletas se asomaba por la comisura de sus ojos. — No estás haciendo esto porque sientes pena por Kariya, ¿no?

— ¿Pena? — repitió. — No cabe duda que lo que pasó con Kariya fue un hecho despreciable e injustificable y probablemente haya supuesto un gran trauma, pero no siento pena por él. — Manifestó seriamente comenzado a sentir nuevamente aquella molestia ante las palabras de su compañero. — No estoy haciendo esto porque siento pena por él, sino porque...

No terminó su oración, no porque Shindou lo observaba con mirada expectante, ni porque por un lapso de segundos Kariya pasó por su mente; él tampoco sabía por qué no concluyó con aquella frase; quizás sólo sentía que no era el momento, pero más allá del semblante curioso de Shindou, este tampoco exigió una respuesta. Ambos sólo se limitaron a apartar la mirada uno del otro; Kirino aún observando aquella ventana que sin motivo aparente había captado su atención y Shindou mirado a cualquier otro punto del interior que lo apartara mentalmente de aquel lugar. Intentó encontrar cualquier otro motivo absurdo para mantenerse apartado, pero finalmente, sintiendo la tensión del ambiente, su mirada volvió a recaer en su compañero a su lado.

— Kirino, ¿sucede algo?

Kirino se dio el lujo de permanecer en silencio algunos segundos antes de contestar.

— No.

Sabía que Shindou no tenía malas intenciones, claro que lo sabía, sin embargo aquello no quitaba la molestia en su corazón, aquella molestia que le recordaba como su amistad con el delantero de Raimon se iba corroyendo lentamente, se derretía como un mero pedazo de hielo al sol, y bien consciente era de que el deterioramiento no era intencional, aún así parecía que sus celos lo cegaban e incluso lo obligaban a hacer creer que cualquier palabra que Shindou emitiera tenían un propósito enteramente hostil. Agradecía que dentro suyo todavía hubiera una parte que pensara racionalmente, recordándole que la realidad no era como su corazón cegado le mostraba.

Luego de la rotunda negativa de Kirino, ninguno de los dos volvieron a abrir la boca hasta llegar a su destino, pocos minutos después de haber terminado su conversación. Estimaban que el viaje les había tomado poco más de quince minutos en tiempo real, aunque el chico de coletas podía jurar que había pasado mucho más tiempo. Instantáneamente luego de salir del vórtice temporal, la nave aterrizó en un terreno baldío que casualmente hallaron en su arribo, ubicado en una zona residencial que Kirino supo identificar clara y rápidamente. Después del suave aterrizaje, Wandaba abandonó su asiento y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

— Bien, aquí estamos. Kirino, recuerda interferir lo menos posible en los acontecimientos que se presenten. — advirtió dándole cientos de concejos más sobre qué y qué no debía hacer en medio de un viaje temporal.

— Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. — hablaba Fey interrumpiendo finalmente el monólogo del peluche. — Dudo mucho que El Dorado nos haya seguido el rastro, pero en caso de que te encuentres con algún miembro de Protocol Omega, sólo llámanos y acudiremos a ayudarte.

Kirino asintió mientras se preparaba para partir. Antes de salir, observó a Shindou quien, aún en su asiento, apartaba brevemente su atención de la ventanilla para girarse hacia él. No emitió sonido alguno, pero pudo leer perfectamente el movimiento de sus labios como si aquellas palabras hubieran salido sonoramente de su boca:

_"Buena suerte, enamorado."_

Kirino volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia un lado, deseando que, con suerte, Shindou no llegara a ver la tonalidad roja que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Salió de un salto de la caravana y antes de poder marcharse, se vio interrumpido por la voz de uno de sus compañeros.

— Recuerda no tardar mucho. — acotó Fey asomado por una de las ventanas del vehículo.

— Volveré lo antes posible. — afirmó el defensa antes de partir corriendo hacia la calle.

Sin más, se lanzó hacia las calles que bien conocía ya que ese recorrido formaba parte de una de las tantas rutas que tomaba para ir diariamente a la escuela. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano porque, después de todo, los lugares, las tiendas, los paisajes no mucho habían cambiando en los últimos cuatro años, y fue por eso que no tardó mucho en llegar al destino donde se dirigía. Se paró de llenó en medio del camino, contemplando la rivera y sus alrededores; el gran puente donde los autos no cesaban de circular, las instalaciones ubicadas estratégicamente cerca del campo de fútbol, y en este, los niños jugando y practicando susodicho deporte. Bajó por una de las tantas escaleras de concreto que conectaban con el campo de práctica, y al llegar al final notó como un balón rodaba lentamente hacía él. El balón chocó contra su pierna izquierda y se detuvo allí. Se agachó para tomarlo y fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz no muy lejos.

— Lo siento. Podría pasarlo. — pedía una voz infantil.

Kirino alzó la mirada y se estremeció al ver aquel niño que ahora se paraba a unos pocos metros en frente de él. Sus rebeldes mechones azules bailando con el viento, su mirada dorada que resplandecía aún más con el sol; sí, aquel niño era el producto de su búsqueda, aquel niño era Kariya Masaki.

Tomó el balón a sus pies y se acercó al chico. Siempre había considerado adorable lo pequeño de estatura que resultaba ser Kariya, pero el niño que tenía frente le llegaba apenas un poco más arriba de la cintura. Su pelo era más corto y revoltoso que el Kariya que él conocía, pero lo que más captó su atención fue su mirada inocente e incorrompida, algo que jamás había visto en su compañero de equipo; y si bien se hubiera pasado un buen rato analizando e inspeccionando al niño, se detuvo luego de notar como el pequeño comenzaba a hacer una mueca rara de incomodidad, y era lógico puesto que Kirino ya pasaba varios minutos observándolo fijamente.

— A-ah, lo siento mucho. Aquí tienes. — estiró las manos alcanzándole el preciado balón algo nervioso; lo que menos quería era asustar al pequeño.

— Muchas gracias. — agradeció el niño tomando la esfera con igual nerviosismo y mirando la misma fijamente, como si estuviera esperando a que el mayor le diera permiso a retirarse.

— Veo que te gusta el fútbol. — soltó Kirino a fin romper el hielo y, con suerte, comenzar una conversación. — Sabes, yo también juego al fútbol.

Reaccionando ante el comentario, Kariya alzó su mirada tímidamente. Definitivamente la declaración capto su atención, pero la timidez del primer encuentro todavía jugaba en su contra. Habría pensado que la charla moriría en ese momento, sin embargo el niño tuvo todo el coraje para seguir hablando.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y es bueno jugando? — preguntaba aún algo intimidado con la presencia del mayor.

Kirino sonrió para sus adentros.

— No sé si seré el mejor, pero trató de hacer lo mejor posible. — soltó sintiendo algo de culpa, o más bien mentira en aquella frase.

Notó como el niño volvía a agachar la mirada, esta vez observando el piso. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Nunca había tratado por si solo con niños más pequeños, y si bien Kariya tampoco tenía cinco años, no era lo mismo que tratarlo como alguien de su edad. Comenzaba a preocuparle el no recibir respuesta del niño, incluso pensaba disculparse aunque no supiera porque, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser que Kariya nuevamente emitía sonido.

— Me gusta mucho el fútbol, pero todavía no soy muy bueno... — acotaba en voz baja el menor. — Espero poder mejorar pronto.

El defensa respiró aliviado, luego volvió a posar su mirada en el niño recordando a su compañero que ahora se hallaba en el presente. Le resultaba raro ver a aquel niño, que también era Kariya, admitiendo que el fútbol no era su fuerte, puesto que en el presente Kariya era jugador extraordinario con un equilibrio excepcional, sin mencionar que formaba uno de los pilares fundamentales en la defensa del equipo de Raimon.

— Estoy seguro que te convertirás en un grandioso jugador. — animó Kirino, revolviendo los cabellos del niño. Después de todo, lo que decía era verdad.

El pequeño esperó a que Kirino terminara de jugar con sus cabellos para volver a observarlo. La penetrante mirada de Kariya se posaba sobre él y podía notar claramente como estaba inundado de nerviosismo, incluso veía como su pequeño cuerpo tiritaba por la ansiedad.

— L-Le gustaría practicar conmigo. — soltó con voz quebrada, extendiendo el balón hacía él.

Kirino pestaño un par de veces, viendo como las mejillas de pequeño se tornaban levemente rojas por la proposición mientras que sus facciones y músculos se tensaban esperando su respuesta.

— Claro. Sería un placer. — respondió Kirino con una amplia sonrisa, la cual luego se contagió a el niño que tenía en frente de él, haciendo que todas sus tensiones desapareciera de un segundo al otro.

Rápidamente Kariya tomó su mano y lo dirigió a uno de los sectores del campo más vacios, lejos de los demás niños para que nadie interrumpiera su práctica. Situó el balón unos metros en frente de Kirino y se alejó en dirección opuesta. Una vez conforme con la distancia, comenzó a correr velozmente y con decisión hacía su objetivo esférico. Para su sorpresa y aún más de Kirino, sus movimientos hicieron un muy mal cálculo y en vez de patear el balón, terminó zarandeando su pierna por el aire lo cual no produjo más que el niño terminara yéndose para atrás, cayendo de espalda al piso. Kirino apretaba los labios en un intento de aguantarse la risa para no herir los sentimientos del pequeño, o por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaban. Se acercó a Kariya poniéndose a su altura; el chico aún seguía en el piso, con los ojos aguados, tratando de no hacer una escena en frente de su nuevo compañero de prácticas.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kirino, cercionandose que el niño no se hubiera lastimado. Por su lado, Kariya sólo asintió múltiples veces con la cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna. — Bien, quizás pueda enseñarte a patear correctamente. — dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y se dirigía al balón que aún permanecía inerte en su lugar. — Primero que nada debes enfocarte en dónde se encuentra el balón. A partir de eso calcularás las potencia dependiendo de la distancia donde quieras que se dirija. No apartes la vista del balón hasta que al fin te hayas acostumbrado a calcular su posición exacta con la mirada. — Dicho esto, Kirino tomó algo de velocidad y pateó el balón, provocando que este aterrizara casi al otro lado del campo de juego.

Kariya lo miró anonadado. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió en busca de la pelota. Una vez recuperada, la situó en el piso e intentó mimetizar los movimientos de Kirino, poniendo en práctica los consejos que acababa de compartirle. Los resultados fueron positivos esta vez, puesto que el pequeño pudo acertar al balón satisfactoriamente, haciendo que este volara unos cuantos metros adelante de ellos.

— Mucho mejor, aunque todavía tenemos que trabajar en tu potencia. — acotó el de coletas tomándose la barbilla mientras venía como el balón rebotaba en el piso y rodaba perdiendo lentamente cualquier signo de potencia.

— ¿Va a ayudarme? — Los ojos de Kariya brillaban y Kirino no podía rechazarlo.

— Supongo que puedo enseñarte algunas cosas.

El niño brincó de felicidad, girando varias veces a su alrededor para luego detenerse justo frente de él.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Masaki. Kariya Masaki. — canturreó extendiendo su mano al mayor, mostrando aún más signos de confianza. Kirino sonrió.

— Yo soy Ranmaru Kirino. Un gusto conocerte. — estrechó la mano de su pequeño compañero como si nunca se hubieran conocido y este fuera su primer encuentro, aunque ciertamente lo era para una de las partes.

— Ya, ¡vamos a practicar, Kirino-san! — exclamó el más pequeño enérgicamente, corriendo una vez más detrás de su balón abandonado a escasos metros delante de él.

Sin dudas a Kirino le resultaba extraño el abrupto cambio de conducta que Kariya había sufrido en los últimos años. Nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel inocente niño que se encontraba frente suyo era el mismo chico burlón y cerrado que acababa de besar hacía...¿horas? atrás. ¿Habrá sido el suceso con sus padres lo que había hecho click en Kariya, cambiado y modificado su actitud y trato definitivamente? Por un lado era comprensible, porque estaba seguro que aquello había generado un enorme trauma para el chico, pero también podía ver como el defensa de primer año todavía seguía acarreando aquel suceso, obligándolo a olvidarse de cómo solía ser. Mientras que Kariya corría a buscar el balón, Kirino, en su cabeza, sólo deseaba algún día poder ver a ese Kariya de diez años reflejado en su compañero de equipo.

Fue desconectado de su transe al ver como el niño lo llamaba a lo lejos, esperando órdenes de Kirino; y fue así que pasaron horas jugando y practicando, haciéndose pases, enseñando y aprendiendo; gastaron tanta energía que ambos quedaron tumbados en el verde césped, exhaustos por tanto ejercicio.

— Tengo sed. ¿Quieres un jugo? — preguntó el mayor viendo al pequeño sin perder su posición. Kariya le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. — Bien, espérame aquí.

Kirino se levantó dirigiéndose a una de las máquinas expendedoras que se hallaba cerca del campo. Metió unas cuantas monedas escuchando como estas recorrían el mecanismo del aparato, luego de presionar unos botones, recibió a cambio dos cajas de jugos frías. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose nuevamente donde el niño lo esperaba, y en el breve trayecto, no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el crepúsculo cada vez más notorio. Era consciente de que el "Volveré lo antes posible" que salió de su boca ya había quedado fuera de vigencia y probablemente sus compañeros lo matarían por eso, pero todavía no podía despedirse del pequeño, todavía había un montón de cosas que quería hablar con él.

Continuó su camino, notando a lo lejos como el niño ahora se encontraba sentado, abrazando sus piernas y también contemplando fijamente el firmamento. Al acercarse lo suficiente, tomó una de las frías cajas con cuidado, y en silenció la apoyó contra la mejilla ajena, provocando con el pequeño no sólo se exaltara sino que lograra también tumbarse de lado, inflando los mofletes mientras que Kirino reía casualmente.

— N-No es gracioso... — recriminaba el menor haciendo un puchero, mientras que estabilizaba la temperatura de su mejilla con su mano.

— Como digas... — seguía riendo el mayor. — Toma. Tu jugo. — estiró la pequeña caja de líquido a su compañero y luego procedió a tomar asiento a su lado, mientras observaba con atención como el niño analizaba minuciosamente la bebida.

— Waa, ¿cómo sabía que el jugo de frutillas era mi favorito? — hablaba Kariya anonadado con la elección del mayor, clavando el sorbete en la pequeña caja para beber el rosado brebaje.

— Sólo lo supuse. — respondió el otro también dándole un trago a la bebida frutal.

— Kirino-san, eres genial. — decía el más pequeño, nuevamente con brillos en sus ojos. — Cuando crezca, quiero ser como usted.

Kirino no pudo evitar ahogarse con el líquido al oír el comentario. ¿Kariya queriendo ser como él? El chico no sólo lo estaba alagando, sino que también idolatrando, y todo por enseñarle unos cuantos trucos de fútbol. Sin dudas debería recordarle esto al defensa una vez volviera a su línea temporal.

— Cuando crezcas, estoy seguro que te convertirás en alguien mucho mejor que yo.

— ¿Está loco? Es un gran jugador, fuerte, veloz e inteligente. Además, ese uniforme se ve raro, ¿pero no es de Raimon? Sólo los mejores jugadores juegan para Raimon... espero algún día poder ingresar allí también. — suspiró como si estuviera echando la toalla.

Kirino volvió a mirarlo sin dejar de beber aquel jugo hasta que decidió hacer una pausa para hablar.

— En realidad no soy tan fuerte. De hecho, estoy bastante atrás en nivel en comparación a mis compañeros. Sólo espero poder mejorar lo suficiente para continuar jugando al lado de ellos.

— Pues, quizás no lo haya notado, pero usted es muy fuerte, Kirino-san; es sólo que a veces es algo difícil ver los logros propios. Quizás debería tener más confianza en usted mismo.

El defensa de Raimon parpadeó anonadado ante las palabras de Kariya. ¿Cómo era que tales palabras podían salir de la cabeza de un niño de tan sólo diez años? ¿O es que acaso siempre subestimó la capacidad intelectual de Kariya? Era increíble como un niño cuatro años menor que él lo había hecho pensar y reflexionar sobre sí mismo, un adolescente de catorce.

— Woah, eso fue muy inteligente. — felicitó el mayor revolviéndole los cabellos. — Puede que tengas razón.

— ¡Claro que la tengo! — dijo espantando la mano en su cabeza e intentando reacomodar su desordenado cabello al desastre que ya era antes. — ¡Estoy seguro que se convertirá en el mejor y más fuerte jugador de Raimon!

Casi por inercia, Kirino no pudo evitar rodear al pequeño Kariya con sus brazos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le brindaba tales palabras de apoyo, aunque no estaba seguro si sus reacciones y aquella calidez que sentía en su corazón eran producidas por recibir tales elogios en un momento en el que ni el mismo confiaba en sí, o sólo porque aquellas palabras remitían de la boca de Kariya; porque por más que sea uno cronológicamente distinto al suyo, esa persona era al fin y al cabo Kariya Masaki, la persona que más quería.

— K-Kirino-san, ¿s-se encuentra bien? - inquiría el pequeño tenso y quizás algo preocupado por la situación.

Kirino sólo se dedicó a mantener aquella posición por un largo rato, estrechando con fuerzas al niño entre sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho, en completo silencio para mayor incomodidad del pequeño.

— Kariya... — soltó. — ...pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti. — susurró.

El niño, aún atrapado entre los brazos del mayor, lo miró de reojo, desconcertado, porque después de todo no entendía exactamente a qué se refería ni de lo que estaba hablando Kirino; sin embargo, levantó lentamente sus pequeños brazos y procedió a envolver a su nuevo compañero en un abrazo que captó por sorpresa al mayor.

— Sé que acabo de conocerlo; no sé demasiado de usted, de hecho mis padres siempre me han dicho que no hable con extraños, pero creo que Kirino-san es una buena persona. — hizo un breve silencio, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente cuales serían sus próximas palabras. — Kirino-san...

— ¿Sí? — contestó aun manteniendo su posición.

— Sabe, nunca he hablado demasiado con los otros niños que vienen aquí. Generalmente juego solo y apartado del resto... — volvió a pausar pensativo. — ...lo mismo sucede en la escuela; raramente habló con mis compañeros, porque por alguna razón es tan difícil... sin embargo con Kirino-san es diferente...

— ¿Quizás sea porque soy tu amigo? — Kirino rió pero no escuchó respuesta por parte del niño. Comenzó a preocuparse en haber utilizado las palabras incorrectas, provocando que el chico se asustara, porque partiendo desde la base, ya resultaba demasiado raro e incomodo (no para él, sino para chico) que alguien se apareciera de la nada y lo estuviera abrazando. Sólo esperaba que nadie a su alrededor obtuviera una idea errónea del asunto, porque eso sería lo último que le faltaría a su vida, acusaciones falsas. Antes de que su propia preocupación pudiera profundizarse más, oyó la suave voz de Kariya.

— Un amigo... — susurró quedito. — tengo un amigo...

La reacción del niño lo tomó por sorpresa, porque si bien era consciente de la infancia de Kariya, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la niñez haya sigo tan solitaria como el pequeño en sus brazos le describía. Y con eso, varios cabos sueltos comenzaban a atarse en su cabeza, explicando las distintas actitudes que tenía el joven para con sus compañeros, en un ademán de acercarse a ellos, o quizás ahuyentarlos para que nadie pudiera volver a entrometerse en su vida y casualmente dañar su corazón aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— Sí, soy tu amigo. — dijo aprisionando más el pequeño cuerpo de Kariya mientras suavemente acariciaba sus cabellos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos y no sabía si aquella reacción era producto del monólogo de Kariya o de su consciencia que le recordaba cuál era el futuro de aquel inocente pequeño. Cualquiera sea el motivo, se forzó a no derramar ninguna lágrima en frente del niño, no sólo para evitar preguntas y preocupaciones por parte de Kariya, sino que también no se permitiría mostrarse en una posición tan débil delante de quien había prometido proteger.

Continuó estrechando al niño entre sus brazos hasta que llevó su mirada al cielo; aquel tono anaranjado, tornándose violeta mezclado con el azul profundo de la noche, y las nubes liliáceas con algunas entonaciones amarillas producto del reflejo lumínico y los casuales destellos en que indicaban donde las primeras estrellas se encontraba; todo aquello le indicó a Kirino que ya era hora de partir.

Se separó de Kariya y lo miró a los ojos, llevando su manos a sus azulados cabellos, revolviéndolos y acariciándolos por última vez.

— Ya es hora de que deba irme. ¿tus padres pasaran pronto por ti?

Kariya lo miró parpadeando sus ojos un par de veces.

— ¿Cómo sabe que mis padres vendrán por mi?

Kirino había metido levemente la pata, pero no era algo que una pequeña mentira pudiera cubrir.

— L-Lo deduje... después de todo, no dejarían a un niño de diez años andar solo por ahí. — rió nerviosamente.

El pequeño volvió a verlo con una expresión de pura sorpresa.

— ¡¿Cómo sabía que tengo diez años?!

— ¡Lo deduje también! — se volvía a excusar, parándose tensamente y riendo el doble de nervioso. — Bien, ya es hora de que me marche.

Luego de palmear la cabeza del chico, comenzó a alejarse, redireccionando sus pasos nuevamente a la caravana donde el resto de sus acompañantes lo esperaban.

— ¡Kirino-san! — lo llamó detrás suyo. — ¿Volveremos a jugar fútbol juntos?

Lo miró fijamente tratando de capturar la imagen: aquel niño de diez años, de revoltosos cabellos azules y mirada dorada, vistiendo sus playeras blanca y negra junto con el pantalón y las zapatillas negras que hacían juego, y finalmente su apreciado balón sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Kirino sonrió ampliamente.

— Estoy completamente seguro que en el futuro jugaremos juntos. — gritó desde lo lejos para que lo escuchará y a la distancia divisó como el niño le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que había cambiado Kariya al cabo de cuatro años. Luego de ser abandonado, su amable e inocente personalidad fue desplomada totalmente, dando lugar a una completamente diferente, rebelde y desinteresada en un intento de protegerse a si mismo del resto del mundo; sin embargo, él sabía que aquel niño todavía vivía dentro de Kariya, muy dentro suyo, protegido por una dura coraza para no ser lastimado por nadie nunca más. Quizás Kirino podía traer a ese niño de vuelta una vez más y él mismo se encargaría de protegerlo, y por más de que fuera un trabajo difícil no se daría por vencido, porque después de todo quería a Kariya y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, tal como lo había prometido y estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Tal fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la caravana encontró a todos durmiendo plácidamente en sus lugares. Contempló la escena de arriba a abajo, aún estupefacto y se acercó a Shindou, quien estaba cómodamente descansando en el asiento donde aún permanecía cuando había partido, y suavemente movió su hombro para tratar de despertarlo y captar su atención. Sólo bastaron unos pocos movimientos para interrumpir el sueño de Shindou, quien luego de hacer una mueca de molestia, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

— Kirino, volviste... — dijo el castaño mientras se fregaba sus somnolientos los ojos.

— ¿Estaban... durmiendo...? — cuestionó extrañado viendo como sus dos compañeros de equipo comenzaban a despertar.

— Sólo decidimos tomar una pequeña siesta mientras estabas fuera. — respondía Fey detrás de él, mientras que llevaba una de sus manos a su boca para bloquear uno de los tantos bostezos. — Despertaré a Wandaba.

— ¡Fey! — llamó Kirino. El chico de cabellos verdes detuvo su pesado y lento andar y se volteó a él. — Siento mucho haber tardado. — se disculpó. Fey sonrió.

— No te preocupes. Luego de esta siesta, apenas lo notamos. De cualquier forma, que nadie le avise a Wandaba. — rió y volvió a caminar con lentitud hacia la cabina de mando.

El oso, todavía situado en el asiento del conductor, despertó al instante luego de que el Fey lo zarandearan varias veces. Para su suerte, y quizás también la del resto de los presentes, el oso de felpa no cuestionó la hora ni el tiempo en que Kirino estuvo fuera, sólo ordenó, luego de componerse, que sus pasajeros tomaran sus lugares puesto a que estaban a punto de partir hacia el presente y después de que la nave comenzara a elevarse nuevamente y tomara vuelo y velocidad, volvieron a introducirse en aquel vórtice multicolor que los llevaría a casa. Kirino se sorprendió de la rapidez del viaje, puesto a que si bien el anterior había requerido alrededor de quince minutos, su viaje al presente le había tomado apenas unos escasos minutos y la única deducción que sacó fue que al ser un viaje de regreso a una línea temporal ya conocida, este era mucho más breve porque el destino ya era conocido. Haya sido así o no tampoco importaba mucho a estas alturas, porque después de todo debían olvidar que ese viaje había existido, ¿no?

— Fey, ve rápido por el artefacto y el resto. Vamos a partir ahora mismo. — ordenó Wandaba ni bien la nave aterrizó a suelo firme, en frente del club de entrenamiento de la secundaria Raimon.

Tanto Kirino como Shindou, permanecieron en sus lugares, viendo cómo Fey asentía y salía velozmente del vehículo en busca del resto de sus compañeros. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en total silencio; Shindou mirando el paisaje estático a través de la ventanilla y Kirino observando como Wandaba comenzaba nuevamente su ritual de chequeo de controles antes de partir. En un momento, notó como el oso se giraba hacia él.

— Ten esto. — Wandaba le arrojó algo que Kirino supo atajar perfectamente con sus manos.

Abrió las palmas y encontró el pequeño y resplandeciente llavero que habían utilizado como artefacto y puente para viajar cuatro años al pasado.

— Ah, gracias... — agradeció guardándose el colgante en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Wandaba, Fey no tardó en aparecer junto con el casco de Jeanne D'Arc y el resto del equipo, incluyendo las managers. Todos se distribuyeron en los diferentes asientos del vehículo, preparándose para el viaje, mientras que los que podían se asomaban a las ventanas para saludar a sus compañeros que permanecerían en aquella línea temporal. Kirino se acercó a una de las ventanillas y miró a través viendo como las figuras que se encontraban en la tierra se volvía cada vez más pequeñas debido a la altura a la que ya se encontraban. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban allí, junto con Haruna y Gouenji, saludándolos y deseándoles buena suerte en su odisea, sin embargo en ningún momento logró divisar a Kariya por allí o en los alrededores. Aunque sea a la lejanía, en realidad deseaba verlo por una última vez antes de partir hacia Francia, pero tal parece que tal deseo no podía ser cumplido. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer algo molesto en su asiento, mirando el cristal y tratando de deducir en dónde se encontraría su pequeño compañero de cabellos azules. Sacudió su cabeza levemente; Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en Kariya en otro momento; ahora debía enfocarse en el viaje que estaban realizando, cumplir su objetivo y, personalmente, fortalecerse. Después de todo, no se permitiría desperdiciar la oportunidad que Kariya le había regalado.


	4. Intervalo

¡Hola a Todos!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Realmente lo aprecio mucho. /

Ya, este capítulo es básicamente una especie de resumen del arco de Jeanne d'Arc, pero con algunos agregados ? Puede resultar algo denso, pero el final es importante. ww

En fin, más allá de ello, espero que disfruten la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

C3 - Intervalo:

¿Hacía cuanto que había llegado a la antigua tierra de Francia? Al menos unas ocho o nueve horas por lo que rápidamente pudo calcular, aunque tampoco podía cerciorarse que así fuera, porque en primera instancia desconocía totalmente el horario de aquel momento ya que la luna, a diferencia del sol, no puede ser leía; Sólo sabía que era de noche, tarde probablemente y en esos momentos debería estar durmiendo; descansando ya que a la mañana siguiente debía partir a Orleans con sus compañeros y ni más ni menos que Jeanne d'Arc.

Era completamente consciente de que su primer y principal objetivo era dar con la muchacha, pero los distintos sucesos en su arribo los obligó a variar un poco sus prioridades con el fin de ayudar a la joven con algunas de su tareas como comandante; y por su parte, absolutamente nadie de su equipo rechistó ante la decisión, porque después de todo, la milagrosa y oportuna aparición de Jeanne salvó al grupo de una segura aniquilación por parte del ejército francés.

Lo primero que captó su atención al llegar a aquella tierra fue la destrucción y la desolación que se encontraba en cada punto y rincón en el que posaban sus miradas; edificios en llamas y hombres caídos era todo lo que los rodeaba, dándoles el indicio de que habían aterrizado en pleno campo de batalla y la repentina aparición de soldados franceses no hizo más que confirmar esa teoría que hasta esos momentos tenían la esperanza de rechazar. En un parpadeo se vieron rodeados de decenas de hombres que alzaban sus filosas y ya usadas armas ante ellos, acusando que eran un grupo de espías ingleses y que por tal motivo debían ser ejecutados de inmediato antes de que cualquier información sea revelada al ejército enemigo, y la situación se hubiera desenvuelto de esa manera de no haber sido por aquella chica y su oportuna aparición en momento indicado. Joven, de tez delicada y blanca, cabellera larga y rubia y ojos verdes marino acoplados con un par de gafas que yacían frente a ellos, detuvo tímidamente a el resto de los soldados y acomodándose los cristales en su rostro, se acercó algo curiosa al grupo de desconocidos. Los observó detenidamente por varios minutos, a cada uno de ellos, y finalmente, luego de sacar su propio veredicto, se incorporó sacando un puñado de caramelos de una pequeña bolsa de gastada tela que colgaba al costado de su imponente e impecable armadura. Estiró su mano, ofreciéndole uno de los dulces a Kirino, el cual, algo inseguro, decidió aceptar la golosina, desenvolviéndola y llevándola a su boca aún intrigado ante las extrañas acciones de la mujer. Resultó ser que le pequeño caramelo era más delicioso de lo que había pensado, combinando la esencia de frutilla con un sabor dulce muy suave que no hacía más que complacer su paladar a medida que el dulce se disolvía en su boca. Dejó soltar un sonido de aprobación, y de ese modo Kinako y luego el resto de su grupo se acercó a la joven quien ante el acto de confianza, se dedicó a repartir dulces a cada uno de ellos.

— Jeanne, ¿qué está haciendo? — reclamó no muy contento uno de los robustos hombres detrás de ella. La chica se giró escrupulosamente.

— Ahm.. muestro consideración. — respondió algo nerviosa mirado hacia los lados.

— No creo que eso esté del todo bien... — murmuró Shindou poniéndose de alguna forma en el de la mujer como comandante.

— Interactuar con otros de esta forma te ayuda a conocerlos mejor, y eso es importante. — sonrió aún nerviosa.

Shindou hablaba lógicamente. En medio de una guerra, usar una estrategia como la que acababa de plantear Jeanne no sonaba racional, sin mencionar que podría ser sumamente peligroso. Quizás en su época podría resultar una maniobra inofensiva, pero ahora mismo estaban en Francia, en medio de la guerra, y realizar acciones tan imprudentes podía incluso costarle la vida, porque de en un campo de batalla jamás podías descartar la posibilidad de que algún traidor apareciera. Kirino miró y analizó cuidadosamente a la chica frente a él; para ser una militar heroica se veía bastante vulnerable y débil. Parecía una chica normal, demasiado delicada para estar en un sanguinario frente de batalla, demasiado frágil para luchar contra hombres diez veces su tamaño; sin embargo, por más que no lo aparentara, aquella chica era Jeanne d'Arc, la imponente guerrera que estaban buscando.

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer con ellos, Jeanne ? — inquirió otro de los soldados cerca de ella, aún con su espada en alto apuntado y amenazando al grupo.

— Uhm... bueno, no podemos dejarlos solos. — hizo una breve pausa, encogiéndose y posando una de sus manos en su pecho y luego se giró a su soldado. — Los llevaremos con nosotros a Vaucouleurs.

Su grupo de subordinados la miraron atónitos.

— ¡¿Está segura?! ¡¿Qué hay si son espías de Inglaterra?! ¡Nos estaríamos exponiendo demasiado!

— Míralos bien; son sólo niños. Niños que están perdidos. No podemos dejarlos aquí a su suerte. — explicó preocupada e inmersa en sus palabras. — Vendrán con nosotros.

No muy convencidos, e incluso con algunos desacuerdos, los hombres se limitaron a acatar su decisión porque después de todo ella era su comandante y como tal debían obedecer sus órdenes fuera cual fueran, porque ese era su deber a cumplir en sus roles de soldados. Así fue que luego de reagruparse y ser dirigidos a unas cuantas caravanas guiadas a tracción, todos partieron y al cabo de algunas cuantas horas se encontraron en Vaucouleurs, en la fortaleza donde Jeanne y sus hombres se ubicaban y resguardaban. Los hombres de Jeanne todavía sostenían fuertemente sus pensamientos, por ende, no fue sorpresa que al grupo se le restringiera su libertad, obligándolos a permanecer en uno de los grandes patios de la fortaleza para ser vigilados las 24 horas hasta que finalmente se hubiera decidido un veredicto ante su situación, y mucho de ellos, muy dentro, temían que aquella decisión terminara enviándolos a la guerra o mucho peor. Decidieron cambiar el tema para no generar más preocupaciones; finalmente se habían topado con Jeanne, y con eso, la primer parte de su misión se hallaba cumplida a las pocas horas de haber arribado a Francia, sin embargo, todos coincidían que la chica no aparentaba ser la poderosa guerrera que los libros relataban, e incluso algunos se atrevieron a dudar que la joven llegase a ser una buena incorporación para el equipo. Kirino miró al piso. Él se sentía identificado con aquel comentario, ¿Qué pasaría si él tampoco consiguiera fortalecerse lo suficiente?¿Sus compañeros pensarían de la misma forma? Cortando con la tensión del momento, escuchó la voz de Tenma dirigiéndose a el resto de sus compañeros mientras que en sus manos yacía un balón que acababa de extraer de una bolsa de tela. Sugería a sus camaradas que despejaran sus mentes a través de una breve práctica, la cual el grupo aceptó con gusto levantando el ánimo de muchos. En otro extremo de la edificación, sobre uno de los altos muros del cuartel, se hallaba una curiosa Jeanne que miraba atentamente los movimientos y juegos que terminaron captando su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso que están haciendo? — se atrevió a finalmente indagar a la vez que el equipo detenía su juego ante la voz de la mujer.

— Señorita Jeanne. — Miró atónito Fey.

— ¡Es Fútbol! — habló animado el capitán del equipo acercándose lo más posible al punto donde la muchacha yacía en las alturas.

— ¿Fútbol...? — preguntó confundida. Nunca había escuchado ese término.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es la cosa más importante para nosotros!

— La cosa más... importante... — repitió aún no comprendiendo.

— Así es. — confirmó Shindou integrándose a la escena. — Vinimos aquí porque queremos proteger el fútbol.

La mueca de Jeanne se tornaba aún más confusa por cada palabra que escuchaba proveniente de aquellos chicos, y era comprensible, puesto que estaban hablando de un deporte que para aquel entonces aún no existía.

— Para eso, hemos viajado a través del tiempo- — acotó Tenma antes de ser interrumpido por Shindou.

— ¡Tenma! — llamó su atención. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la joven. — No creo que logres comprenderlo si te lo explicamos ahora mismo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

La joven enmudeció por unos segundos; aquellas palabras resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es el fútbol realmente tan importante para ustedes?

— Sí, es un deporte muy divertido y emocionante. — respondió el capitán haciéndole una pequeña exhibición con su balón lo cual atrapó aún más a la joven, obligándola a descender de aquel punto para acercarse al grupo y hacer tener una mejor vista de aquellas maniobras que tanta curiosidad le provocaba.

Ante el cansancio del equipo luego de la ardua práctica, la muchacha se dispuso a compartir más de sus dulces en un inocente intento de conocer más a sus nuevos visitantes, y aquella acción no hizo más que ganar aún más el afecto del grupo entero. En ese momento de descuido Wandaba vio la oportunidad de finalmente terminar su trabajo, sacando aquellas pistolas positivas y negativas y apuntándolas hacia Kinako y Jeanne respectivamente, sin embargo nada sucedió luego de aquello, porque esa Jeanne que tenía frente todavía no había despertado su verdadero poder y potencial, haciéndola más débil y vulnerable, por ende, no un sujeto adecuado para conciliar en Miximax. La joven los miraba ingenuamente, después de todo, probablemente no entendería en lo que consistía su plan, sin embargo, por más que su cabeza no llegara a comprender todo aquello, mostró predisposición en aprender sobre el curioso deporte, descubriendo que de alguna forma podía sentir y trasmitir sus sentimientos a través de la bola, y quizás fue por ese motivo que finalmente pudo descubrir la verdadera naturaleza del equipo de Raimon. La doncella miró a sus ahora nuevos compañeros, analizó cada una de sus caras detenidamente y luego se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose en directo al par de guardias que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Déjenlos mover con libertad. — habló algo nerviosa pero con decisión al fin. Ambos guardias la miraron atónitos.

— ¿Está segura?

— Sí, definitivamente no son espías.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? — recriminaba uno de sus soldados.

— Antes de que partiéramos hacia aquí, vi una luz en el cielo, y luego estos niños aparecieron. — volteó a ver al grupo que se hallaba detrás de ella y luego se volvió a dirigir a sus subordinados. — Esta debe ser la ayuda que necesitábamos y que Dios nos envió. Si esa es la voluntad de Dios, entonces es mi destino que ellos vengan conmigo.

Kirino la miró extrañamente. ¿Creía que habían sido enviados por Dios para ayudarla en su victoria? Había un grave error en todo aquello y eso hacía que sintiera un gran incomodidad dentro suyo porque aquello suponía estar engañando completa e injustamente a la doncella. Miró a Shindou y Shindou lo miró a él al tiempo en que asintieron coordinadamente; ambos sabían que debían hablar con Jeanne urgentemente y decirle la verdad antes de que la situación se saliese de sus manos y una catástrofe ocurriera. Para su suerte, encontraron a la joven a las afueras de la fortaleza, viendo la vegetación en soledad mientras murmuraba unas pocas palabras que a distancia no supieron comprender. Shindou dio un paso al frente y sin roderos comenzó a hablar.

— Jeanne. — captó su atención y la mujer se puso de pie inmediatamente, expectante a las palabras del chico. — No puedo mentirte; La luz que viste hoy, es verdad que éramos nosotros, pero no tiene nada que ver con la voluntad de Dios.

La muchacha miró al dúo extrañanda y algo preocupada.

— Entonces... ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

— Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo decirte... pero nuestro deseo de proteger el fútbol es verdadero. Es por eso que estamos aquí; si nos ayudas, podremos proteger lo que es más preciado para nosotros.

La expresión de sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en las delicadas facciones de la doncella.

— Entonces, lo que dijiste antes... ¿Q-quieres decir que yo tengo esa clase de poder? — ambos jóvenes asintieron. Jeanne reanalizó aquellas palabras una vez más hasta el punto que su ser comenzó a tiritar, inclinándose una vez más para contenerse. — ¿Tengo esa clase de poder? — susurró. — Ni siquiera estoy segura si podré derrotar al ejercito inglés...

Kirino la contempló, sintiendo cómo la mujer estaba a poco pasos de entrar en pánico. Caminó hacia ella, hasta detenerse en seco a su cercanía; se hubiera aproximado más, pero estaba seguro que el aproximamiento repentino le resultaría incomodo a la chica.

— Jeanne ... ¿Le tienes miedo a la batalla? — preguntó. La joven asintió silenciosamente. — ¿Entonces por qué estás guiando a estos hombres?

Jeanne miró a la lejanía y silenció unos segundos antes de dar su contestación.

— Porque Dios me lo dijo...

— ¿Dios te lo dijo?

— Dios me dijo que protegiera Orleans y salve Francia.

— ¿De verdad Dios te dijo eso? — cuestionó no del todo seguro. Jeanne se giró bruscamente hacia él.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Dios me asignó este puesto, así que debo hacerlo! — exclamó casi agresivamente. Volvió a silenciar por unos momentos y apaciguó su voz antes de retomar el habla, vistiendo una expresión triste en su rostro. — No me crees, ¿verdad...? Dudo que alguien lo haga, pero es verdad... de verdad lo he escuchado... — apretó sus puños con fuerza formando marcadas arrugas en su vestido. — No ha sido mi imaginación... No importa cuán asustada esté, tengo que seguir adelante.

Jeanne d'Arc, una chica que había conocido hacía apenas unas horas atrás, pero sin embargo había algo tan familiar en ella. Definitivamente le recordaba a sí mismo, porque él también tenía miedo; miedo a ser dejado atrás, ser abandonado y olvidado, y por más que su contexto y el de Jeanne fueran completamente diferentes, podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía. Él también era débil; algo en él tenía que despertar todavía, pero no sabía qué era lo debía hacer o cuáles eran los pasos a seguir; no tenía instrucciones, no sabía nada, sólo que de alguna forma u otra debía fortalecerse lo suficiente para poder permanecer al lado de sus compañeros, y aquello mismo sucedía con Jeanne. En el estado en que se hallaba en estos momentos, no sólo no sería capaz de salvar a Francia, sino que toda su historia y la historia universal podría cambiar completamente a partir de ese hecho. Tanta responsabilidad recaía sobre ella, sin embargo no era capaz de llevar la situación de las riendas, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque no contaba con las capacidades para ello. Ella era tan igual a él y él era tan igual a ella y fue quizás por ese motivo que en ese momento decidió que de alguna forma u otra iba a proteger a aquella chica; porque sentía lo que ella sentía, porque le recordaba tanto a si mismo que podía sentir exactamente el mismo desamparo que ahora se tornaba mutuo. Fue por eso que aquella noche, cuando la doncella irrumpió en la habitación del equipo solicitando su ayuda en una misión a Orleans, no sólo él animó al grupo a brindarle una mano, sino que también le rogó a Shindou que le cediera su lugar para poder seguir de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de la joven comandante.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, descansando sobre uno de los tantos pilares que componían esa gran fortaleza de piedra dura y fría, contemplando en soledad el firmamento francés mientras la creciente luna lo salpicaba con su débiles rayos, entretanto su cabeza recapitulaba su día y cómo había llegado a sentir gran simpatía por aquella gran figura histórica que era Jeanne d'Arc. Suspiró y posó su cabeza entre sus brazos, mirando fijamente el oscuro, casi negro piso rocoso bajo él y allí quedó estático, así su mente aún seguía procesando información y acontecimientos. Ya habían pasado unas ocho o nueve horas desde que había arribado a Francia, ¿pero por qué aquel día, aquel último instante en que vio a Kariya parecía tan distante? Se estremeció un poco al notar que involuntariamente su pequeño compañero de primer año había entrado sin permiso en sus pensamientos, más aún cuando cientos de preguntas comenzaban a florecer dentro de su mente a una velocidad que ni siquiera él podía comprender; ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? ¿Qué sería lo primero que diría cuando lo vea? ¿Qué diría él? Por algún extraño motivo pensar en todo aquello lo hacía sentir nostálgico, como si aquella historia que fabricaba en su ya cansada mente, cuyo protagonistas eran ellos dos, no fuera más que un relato lejano, viejo y olvidado, que lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro a pesar de que era consciente de que sentir aquello carecía de sentido. Sólo había estado apartado de Kariya relativamente por unas cuantas horas, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si miles de años hubieran pasado desde la última vez que chocaron miradas; Kariya se sentía tan extrañamente distante y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, notó que sus ojos se tornaban húmedos. Rápidamente frotó sus ojos con su brazo, intentando borrar cualquier rastro que hubiera dejado sus no caídas lágrimas, y respiró profundamente antes de levantarse y retirarse de aquel lugar, decidido a descansar; después de todo mañana sería un importante día para Jeanne.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo seis personas partieron a Orleans con la joven heroína: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Fey, Kinako y finalmente, Kirino. El único propósito de la encrucijada era ni más ni menos que hablar con el Rey Carlos para solicitar refuerzos, de lo contrario, Francia correría peligro. Todo lo que necesitaba una audición con el Rey para cumplir su cometido, sin embargo las dudas comenzaba a aparecer y la atormentaban inculcándole que dicha audición jamás se llevaría a cabo, y aquellas incertidumbres crecían más y más a medida que avanzaba y los escombros de todos aquellos edificios víctima en la guerra y la plena devastación se dejaban ver a su paso.

— Es la voluntad de Dios; todo saldrá bien. — susurraba la chica mientras veía aquel tormentoso paisaje que asemejaba a la peor desolación en donde la humanidad podría haber sido erradicada completamente. Kirino observaba atentamente a la joven quien ahora juntaba sus manos, apretando con fuerza el dije del collar que siempre llevaba con ella, orando y deseando que aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas.

— Sí, todo saldrá bien. — intentó animar quizás inútilmente el chico a su lado. Jeanne sólo se limitó a asentir lentamente.

Pasaron largas horas viajando por aquel panorama asolado, viendo aquellos paisajes arruinados repetirse una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, luego de aquella pseudo tortura visual, llegaron a Orleans, en perfecto estado; sin embargo las inseguridades de Jeanne reaparecían tras la posibilidad de que el Señor no aceptara una audición con ella. Tras ruegos y discusiones, e interminables horas de reuniones privadas, finalmente fue invitada a ingresar al interior del gran salón junto con un acompañante, Ranmaru, que se entrometió para mantener vigilada a la joven de cerca. Ambos avanzaron a través de enorme, frio y algo oscuro salón donde la dichosa reunión se llevaría a cabo, y pese a los intimidantes comentarios de los hombres del Rey, jamás les dio el lujo de verla salir corriendo despavoridamente de allí, porque luego de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio, nunca se perdonaría desaprovechar lo que sería quizás su única oportunidad de hablar con el monarca. Avanzó firmemente si quitar la mirada de en frente, del lujoso trono que aún yacía vacio metros más adelante de su ubicación, y donde metros más atrás se le ordenó arrodillarse ante la real entrada de sus soberano rey. Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, realizando una reverencia mientras su majestad hacía acto de presencia y se acomodaba regio en su trono real. Finalmente se le permitió dirigirse a la realeza, pero a alzar su cabeza para dirigirse a su señor, notó que algo no correspondía. Parpadeó para chequear su vista, y acomodó sus gafas pensado que quizás podía ser un mero error de su percepción. Al fin, concluida su inspección, optó por hablar.

— Este no es mi Señor. — dijo intimidada pero decidida. — ¿Dónde está el verdadero Señor? — demandaba así se ponía de pie en busca de una explicación.

Era verdad que las reacciones hostiles por parte de los hombres en aquel salón no hacían más que inquietarla e incluso aterrorizarla, sin embargo no dio paso atrás y siguió reclamando que el verdadero Rey se presentara ante ella y le concediera una audición propiamente dicha. Antes de que la discusión pudiera pasar a mayores, la puerta detrás suyo se abrió de par en par, dejando mostrar a un joven hombre de cabellos blancos que se entrometía elegantemente en la habitación y junto a él, resto de sus compañeros se colaban en la escena y caminando a su atrás haciéndose paso a través de la imponente alfombra carmesí con detalles dorados a sus pies. Jeanne miró con atención la escena y con minuciosa mirada al joven que ahora se integraba a la reunión. Analizó sus aspectos detalladamente y una vez segura, se giró y corrió hacia él deteniéndose en frente de él; volvió a mirarlo y como acto final se inclinó hacía él, haciendo una propia y correcta reverencia.

— Es un honor conocerlo, Su Alteza Real, Señor Carlos. — saludó con educación a la vez que todos los presentes reaccionaban en sorpresa, algunos al oír aquel nombre mencionarse y otros ante la osadía en sí.

— Te saludo por tu largo viaje, Jeanne d'Arc. — correspondió cordialmente el ahora identificado Rey.

Haber descubierto su tramoya no hizo más que ganar el respeto de su Rey, demostrando que la joven guerrera era capaz ver a través de los corazones y descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de las personas; Aún así, el hombre no se limitó en cuestionar varios de los puntos de la muchacha, tales como si realmente había sido capaz de hablar con Dios o cuáles eran sus planes si pretendía salvar Francia. Intimidada, la chica miró detrás suyo donde Kirino se hallaba para apoyarla y quien asintió silenciosamente, brindándole la confianza suficiente para que las palabras pudiera aflorar de la boca de la joven soldado. Se volvió hacia su majestad, respiró hondo y sin dar rodeo, le recomendó a su majestad combinar fuerzas y mandar refuerzos a Orleans; sólo de esa manera le podría asegurar la victoria, luego calló esperando expectante una respuesta del Rey quien meditó unos momentos analizando la propuesta. Su cuerpo se tensaba esperando una respuesta que podía ser tanto positiva como negativa; temía ser llamada loca y que aquello provocara que todos su planes se viniera abajo, y era consciente de que aquella posibilidad era existente y merodeaba a su alrededor, pero dentro suyo sabía que no tenía otra opción; estaba directamente obligada a cumplir con aquel cometido sin importar que implicase ser humillada, porque después de todo aquella era la voluntad de Dios y como tal, era su deber cumplirla. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada en sorpresa al escuchar como el Señor se ponía de pie, y, conmovido por los sentimientos de la chica, ordenó a su hombres que dirijan sus soldados a Orleans. Abrió la mirada ante el comentario; el Rey no se atrevió a cuestionarla, mas sólo se limitó a cumplir las peticiones de Jeanne. Sólo había cumplido una pequeña parte de su misión, pero ya sentía que la victoria estaba en sus manos. Agradeció profundamente a su Señor y se retiró con el resto de su grupo que todavía no dejaba de felicitarla por su logro. Para el final del día, el grupo comenzaba su camino de vuelta y con ellos viajarían los miles de soldados dispuestos por el Rey. Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar por su amada Francia, pero había algo con lo que la joven comandante no contaba; Ellos pelearían, pero no seguirían sus órdenes.

— Las tropas de Inglaterra arribarán en Orleans. Allí es donde debemos asaltarlos. — gritaba con euforia y seguridad la chica indicando a sus nuevos subordinados.— Si queremos ganar, debemos actuar ahora mismo.

A pesar de tener un plan estratégicamente correcto y preparado, los generales de los ejércitos prestados por el Rey no parecían tener la intención de cooperar con la doncella. Reclamaban descansar luego del excautivo viaje, y eso mismo fue lo que hicieron ignorando cualquier tipo de advertencia que la chica les diera. Se dispersaron, y tomaron sus propios caminos, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Jeanne, cuestionando su cordura y los mensajes que recibía de aquella entidad celestial a la que llamaban Dios.

Horas pasaron, horas decisivas que valían oro si es que querían derrotar al ejercito inglés, sin embargo todo aquel esfuerzo que había hecho por intentar maquinar su plan parecían haber sido botados a la basura mientras que sus nuevos hombres estaban allí, comiendo, durmiendo u holgazaneando, haciendo cualquier otra tarea menos sus labores como soldados, y Kirino no pasaba por alto aquello. No comprendía la lógica de la situación, si el objetivo de todos era común, ¿entonces porque parecía haber tanta rivalidad por parte de los generales dispuestos por el Rey? Se apartó intentando hacer ojos ciegos a la ineptitud de aquellos hombres que se hacían llamar soldados, y se dedicó a buscar a la joven comandante que ya se hallaba desaparecida por un par de horas. Revisó cada uno de los salones del edificio, sin embargo en todo ellos no encontró nada más que grupos y más grupos de soldados fuera de servicio, malgastando el valioso tiempo con el que contaban para atacar en tareas improductivas, por no mencionar que muchos de ellos sólo se dedicaban a haraganear. Siguió con su búsqueda, comprobando que Jeanne parecía no encontrarse en ninguna de las habitaciones del inmueble. Antes de tirar la toalla, decidió chequear el punto más alto de la fortaleza: una de las torretas vigías que conformaban la estructura de la construcción. Subió varios metros escalones de dura roca hasta llegar a aquel punto alto donde, efectivamente, la joven se encontraba hecha un pequeño bollo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas en la soledad que le proporcionaba aquel frio y alejado lugar. Kirino la miró desde lejos, en silencio, sin embargo el disimulo fue inútil puesto que ella se había percatado de su presencia, comenzando a hablar.

— Si no peleamos ahora, vamos a perder nuestra oportunidad.

Kirino se acercó acomodándose en uno de los pilares cerca de ella, apoyando sus brazos sobre este, contemplando el paisaje nuboso y frio que se presentaba en ese momento que parecía reflejar perfectamente el estado actual de la situación junto con el humor de la joven a su lado. A los lejos divisaba algunos cuántos soldados colocados en varios puntos estratégicos, probablemente aquellos que aún seguían bajo las órdenes de Jeanne, pero por más buena predisposición que tuvieran, no serían los suficientes como para detener a todo un ejército.

— ¿No tienes miedo? — preguntó sin dejar de analizar el paisaje y sus alrededores.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia su compañero y luego miró a algún punto en suelo.

— Si huimos, el sufrimiento de la gente de Francia jamás acabará.

— Jeanne ... — Kirino se agachó a su lado, poniéndose a su altura.

— Yo fui elegida... ¿pero verdaderamente tengo la capacidad de hacer esto?

— Sabes, eres increíble, Jeanne . — soltó. La chica lo miró sorprendida. — Te las has arreglado tú sola para poder librar a tu gente de su sufrimiento y tu determinación movió el corazón del Rey Carlos. — Kirino desvió su mirada al cielo, que parecía tornarse aún más nublado y gris. La chica lo imitó a los pocos segundos con curiosidad. — Hay algo que sólo tú puedes hacer y quizás es por eso que fuiste elegida, Jeanne.

— Algo que sólo yo puedo hacer... — repitió susurrando.

— Espero que también haya algo que sólo yo pueda hacer... — acotó el de coletas mirando melancólicamente las nubes pasar sobre ellos. La chica escuchó atentamente sus palabras y luego sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

— Ranmaru... — la chica cambió repentinamente su expresión a una más alegre. — Estoy segura de que hay algo que tú y sólo tú puedes hacer. Sólo confía en ti mismo. — decía mientras tomaba sus manos, tratando de transmitir toda aquella confianza que repentinamente surgía dentro suyo.

— Jeanne... — fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca ante las palabras de ánimo de su compañera. Nuevamente volvía a sentir esa sensación de nostalgia dentro suyo; Las palabras de Jeanne sonaban tan familiares, le hacía sentir aquella agradable calidez interior y esa confianza que no comprendía de dónde surgía, pero estaba seguro que eran impulsadas por los sentimientos de Jeanne, y ese impulso fue el que lo obligó a ponerse de pie y, ante la confusa mirada de la chica, dirigirse al comedor donde uno de los generales se encontraba cenando y descansado luego de su "agitado" día.

— Escuché que los caballeros eran muy honrados, pero parece que me equivoqué. — soltó en frente de que aquel hombre tres veces más grande que él que sólo se dedicaba a comer y tomar. El comentario provocó que este se atragante con su propia comida.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho?!

— ¡El enemigo está en sus narices y aún así no planean hacer nada al respecto! — rugía indignado señalando hacia la dirección donde él y sus hombres deberían encontrarse en ese momento: el campo de batalla. Antes de que el mayor pudiera rebotar la crítica, una pequeña salió detrás suyo para añadir más leña al fuego.

— ¿Será que piensan que perderán? — acotó Kinako.

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó el caballero estrellando sus manos contra la mesa a su frente, provocando que varios de los elementos en ella vibraran ante el impacto. — El enemigo está exhausto, además de que cuenta con pocas tropas. Si permanecemos a la defensiva, terminarán retirándose.

— ¡¿Y qué planea hacer si el enemigo se hace con más refuerzos?! — seguía inquiriendo Kirino.

Por la expresión de aquel sujeto, intuyó que el hombre no sabía dar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, y se hubiera encontrado en una situación sumamente incómoda de no haber sido por uno de los soldados que entró alarmante a la sala.

— ¡Malas noticias, Señor! ¡La doncella se ha marchado a atacar la fortaleza inglesa comandando sus propias tropas!

Kirino y Kinako se miraron entre sí igual de alarmados que ese hombre que acababa de ingresar a la habitación, y sin dudarlo, corrieron nuevamente a la torreta donde Jeanne naturalmente no se encontraba más. Se asomó al borde de esta y divisó a lo lejos a la chica y su pequeño ejército compuesto por limitada cantidad de soldados, haciéndose paso tras una lluvia de flechas enviadas por el enemigo. Era seguro que con aquella cantidad de hombres no serían capaces de vencer, de hecho, con aquellas circunstancias, resultaba ser una misión suicida. Kirino se volvió para observar inquieto a su pequeña acompañante.

— Debemos avisarle a los demás. ¡Debemos ayudarla!

Kinako asintió igual de preocupada, y ambos se dirigieron a la planta baja en busca del resto de sus compañeros. Debían idear un plan rápidamente porque la vida de la muchacha estaba en juego así como también la historia y el presente que conocían. Para su fortuna encontró no sólo a su grupo, sino también a los generales junto al soldado que transportaba el mensaje, todos reunidos en una de las salas del primer piso. Ambos jóvenes ingresaron y se integraron al resto de sus compañeros. Kirino notó la mirada de preocupación que Shindou le lanzaba la cual le daba a entender que ya estaba al tanto de la situación actual.

— La doncella ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que aguarda por su apoyo. — habló el mismo mensajero que momentos atrás había irrumpido en el comedor.

— ¿Planea sacrificarse para inspirar al resto de las tropas? — cuestionó Tenma, preocupado.

— Es mi culpa... — murmuró Kirino apretando sus puños. — No debí haberle dicho esas cosas. ¡Tengo que detenerla!

Ignorando los gritos detrás de él, sólo se dedicó a correr hacia afuera, hacia donde Jeanne se encontraba y la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Admitía que sus acciones no era premeditadas, y no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer, de cómo la iba a detener, ni siquiera si saldría vivo de allí, porque después de todo aquello era una verdadera batalla mortal, pero de todas formas se mantenía corriendo hacía ese terreno peligroso, tratando de salvar una chica que de todas formas moriría, pero que de un día para el otro le había tomado tanto afecto sólo porque se podía ver reflejado a él mismo en sus ojos. Siguió corriendo, y detrás de él oyó como el resto de sus compañeros lo seguían. A lo lejos logró divisar a la joven soldado, intentando animar a sus hombres, y por un segundó creyó que podría llegar a tiempo y todo estaría bien, pero antes de que aquel pensamiento pudiera concebirse, una tropa enemiga se acercó y blandió su espada hacia ella. Uno de sus soldados logró evitar el golpe, pero de todas formas la joven cayó al piso, con el pánico inundando su cara e impidiendo moverse debido al terror que ahora comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Kirino gritó su nombre, pero antes de poder seguir más lejos, una figura robusta se interpuso en su camino. Un joven de tez oscura, de extrañas ropas y cabellos, alguien que jamás habían visto.

— ¿Quién eres? — Tenma hizo la pregunta que comenzaba a florecer dentro de todos.

— Soy Zanark Avalonic, un miembro de la clase media baja sin nombre. — contestó aquel joven con seguridad y algo de atrevimiento en su semblante.

— ¿Por qué has venido aquí? — cuestionaba Fey. Zanark sonrió maliciosamente con mirada sombría.

— Estoy buscando algún compañero de juego.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! — rugió Kirino, impaciente. — ¡Tengo que salvar a Jeanne!

Kirino intentó pasar al muchacho, pero detrás de este ultimo aparecieron once jóvenes más. Kirino paró en seco.

— Sólo podrás pasar al otro lado si me vences en un partido de fútbol.

En ese momento, oyeron pasos metálicos que se acercaba con rapidez luego de que las puertas ubicadas metros detrás de ellos se abrieran. Eran los caballeros, juntos con los miles de refuerzos con lo que disponían y todos ellos siguiendo las órdenes del Rey Carlos, quien inesperadamente apareció en la escena tomando por sorpresa a muchos de los presentes. A pesar de aquello, toda aquella masa de soldados se encontró con el paso interrumpido debido a un extraño campo luminoso que había surgido de la nada luego de que Zanark presionara uno de los misteriosos botones de su balón.

— No saldrán de aquí hasta que el partido haya terminado. — declaraba el capitán del equipo. — ¿Qué esperan? Si no se apuran, la historia cambiará.

No tuvieron otra opción, y por cada segundo que perdían, la vida de la doncella corría más peligro. La única solución que tenían era vencer a Protocol Omega 3.0, para terminar de una vez ese poco oportuno partido, pero al parecer no les resultaría tan fácil puesto que a tan sólo minutos del puntapié inicial, Gamma, usando su Avatar, marcó el primer gol del juego, lo cual provocó que el equipo se desestabilizara, en especial Kirino cuyos pensamientos seguían girando alrededor de Jeanne .

— Kirino, mantén la mente en el juego. — rogó Shindou intentado normalizar a su compañero a la vez que concentraba su cabeza en impedir que el balón sea robado.

Tenía razón, no podía descontrolarse, ahora más que nunca debía mantener la cabeza en alto y evitar que cualquier otro rival se acercara a su portería. En medio del jadeo, vio a Wandaba intentando inútilmente capturar el aura de la joven, pero su fracaso era lógico, porque si su poder no se hallaba despierto antes, en estos momentos seguramente aquel poder debía estar escondido en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón productor del miedo y el pavor de la situación de vida o muerte que le tocaba vivir y que ni siquiera le dejaba ponerse de pie para comandar a sus hombres; y pensar todo aquello hacía que Kirino perdiera más la paciencia. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en frente de la número 8 de Protocol Omega, quien tenía plena posición del balón y detrás de ella se hallaba Shindou. Desvió su vista hacía se amigo, no sabe bien por qué, quizás aguardando órdenes, pero verlo allí sólo le recordó nuevamente en todo lo que se había convertido Shindou; un jugador fuerte, extraordinario y capaz, a diferencia de él que parecía hundirse cada vez más a medida que pasaban los segundos. La jugadora pareció notar su ausencia aprovechando la oportunidad para traspasarlo y continuar su camino hacia la portería.

— No pierdas la concentración. — le gritó Shindou, siguiendo a su rival, mientras él veía cómo ambos se alejaban. Era fácil decirlo, pero ser Kirino Ranmaru en ese momento era sinónimo de pánico y desequilibrio, porque eso era lo que sentía.

Progresivamente el balón pasó a posesión de Raimon; subiendo y bajando a través del campo de juego impedían que el rival les quitaran la pelota. Aquella estrategia no les otorgó ningún gol, por otro lado consiguió que los rivales se irritaran, dificultando su precisión. De esa manera fue que terminó el primer tiempo reglamentario; con un gol en contra, un equipo agotado y un Kirino aún más perdido, tanto que llegó al punto que no comprendía que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, qué lo irritaba, ni por qué actuaba así. Ya no lo comprendía, sólo lo desconcertaba, y escuchar aquellos ruidos de espadas chocando y gritos que provenían del otro lado de la gran muralla no colaboraba con su ya desequilibrado estado. Antes de comenzar el segundo tiempo, las posiciones de los jugadores sufrieron un cambio radical: los defensores pasaban a ser delanteros y viceversa, por ende, al frente del ataque se encontró Kirino, junto con Kinako y el resto de sus compañeros defensores. La estrategia era simple: recibir el balón y lanzarlo a los laterales; sólo eso, y por momentos funcionó. Protocol Omega no se acercaba al área de meta y perdía más la calma, y pensando que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para atacar, Kirino decidió actuar por su cuenta. Vio un espacio vació y creyó que era perfecto para acercarse lo suficiente al arco rival, sin embargo fue embestido por un defensa rival que robó el balón y rápidamente se dirigía al arco de Raimon. Tendido en el piso debido al impacto de la táctica enemiga, sólo pudo ver como sus compañeros intentaban en vano robar nuevamente el balón, y por ello se maldijo a sí mismo una y mil veces hasta que Shindou apareció en escena, haciéndose con el balón y dirigiéndose a él.

— Atacaste porque pensaste que podías hacerlo, ¿no?

Aquellas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza, al igual que aquella conversación que había tenido con Kariya días atrás: "_Él ha avanzado tanto que ya no puedes alcanzarlo_". Ahora comprendía cuál era su problema; no era su miedo a quedarse atrás, sino que aquel irracional "miedo" mismo y los celos que surgían por consiguiente eran los detonantes que le impedía progresar. Él mismo ponía sus propios límites, y aquel estado de ánimo le prohibía fortalecerse, pero ahora lo comprendía; comprendía cual era su propósito; comprendía que él era un pilar fundamental para su equipo, que su labor era proteger su equipo y brindar los pases necesarios para cambiar el resultado; ese era su único propósito. Se giró hacía donde Jeanne se encontraba; en una de aquellas enormes paredes rocosas que conformaba la muralla de aquella fortaleza se encontraba la joven, aún temerosa, observando tanto a Ranmaru como su equipo.

— ¡Jeanne! — gritó. — ¡Finalmente lo entiendo!¡Mi propósito, aquello que sólo yo puedo hacer! ¡Hay algo que también sólo tú puedes hacer!¡Sólo tienes que creer en ti misma, en tus palabras! ¡Si crees que Dios te ha hablado, entonces eso te dará fuerzas suficientes para guiarte a la Victoria!

La chica sólo veía y escuchaba atentamente a la lejanía, como analizando cada una de las palabras que Kirino acababa de decir. Mientras tanto, el juego se reanudaba con Reiza aproximándose rápidamente con el balón en su posesión, y allí fue cuando sucedió; Sintió como todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades desaparecían, dando vida a un gran caudal de fortaleza que se acumulaba dentro suyo, concentrándose y creando finalmente aquello que tanto deseaba: un Avatar. Así es, luego de tanto esfuerzo había conseguido crear su propio Avatar, herramienta fundamental para la victoria del equipo, creada a base de su propia fuerza y confianza, aquello que carecía debido a la ceguera de sus propios celos y pensamientos.

— ¡Jeanne! — volvió a gritar, dirigiéndose a la joven. — ¿No crees en tus propias habilidades? En lo que ves y dices? Si sigues aquel pensamiento, ¿Cómo piensas que tus camaradas van a seguir tus ordenes?

La joven seguía observándolo y escuchándolo, atenta, hasta que finalmente comprendiendo las palabras de Kirino. No podía permitirse estar en ese estado, no podía salvar a Francia con esa actitud. Si quería que sus ideales se cumplieran, era ella misma la que debía impulsar sus acciones y dar el primer paso. Se puso de pie y con paso firme, tomó una bandera con el escudo de su ejército en ella y la blandió inundada de seguridad como sus palabras.

—¡Escúchenme, mis soldados! — gritó con fuerza, tanto que su voz pudo ser escuchada por kilómetros de distancia. — ¡Devoten su alma a esta causa y de ese modo nos alzaremos con la victoria! ¡Dios los recompensará por su valentía! — sus hombres tenían toda su atención puesta en ella, quien no dejaba de mover de un lado a otro aquella bandera. — ¡En el nombre de Dios, juro bajo esta bandera que vamos a triunfar en esta batalla!

Cada uno de sus soldados levantó su espada dando su apoyo a la doncella, y junto a un grito unisonoro, todos se lanzaron a la batalla. Jeanne no dejaba de dar su apoyo desde lo más alto, comandando sus hombres, y mucho más lejos se hallaba Kirino, observando como aquella chica acababa de crecer al igual que él, orgulloso de su fortaleza, como si fuera el mismo. Y despertó de su transe al escuchar un ruido, la voz de Wandaba gritando, y al darse vuelta, vio como aquel rayo amarillento chocaba contra él y ahora provocaba una metamorfosis en su cuerpo. Cabellera más larga y color rubio platinado, gafas y ojos levemente más claros, un cuerpo más ligero y por sobretodo, el excesiva energía y fuerza que sentía dentro suyo; todo aquello fue provocado luego de que su aura fuera mezclada con la de Jeanne d'Arc. Sin lugar a dudas, fue todo aquello lo que le permitió a Raimon convertir dos goles y hacerse con la victoria.

Automáticamente, tanto Protocol Omega como aquel campo que repelía a los soldados desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dando lugar para que aquellos cientos de refuerzos se unieran a la batalla la cual no tardó mucho en concluir, puesto que las tropas enemigas se retiraron al verse sobrepasados en número y así, al igual que Raimon, todos aquellos hombres comandados por la joven Jeanne se alzaron con la victoria. Los gritos de victoria hicieron un gran barullo en el ambiente, contagiando el clima festivo con cualquier ser que se encontrara cerca, y el equipo de Raimon no era la excepción. Cada uno de los niños comenzaron a gritar felicitaciones y ánimos a la joven guerrera, quien por fin había descubierto su camino guiando a su ejército hacia la victoria. La mujer no tardó mucho en reencontrarse con el equipo, siendo su primer acto atrapar entre sus brazos a Kirino, agradeciendo sus palabras de ánimo y la confianza que había depositado en ella que provocó que su verdadero poder despertara, y Kirino se atrevió a decir lo mismo, puesto que fue Jeanne su motor para lograr todos aquellos triunfos que le supuso el despertar de su Avatar y su flamante miximax que lo convertía en uno de los jugadores más fuerte.

— "_¡Estoy seguro que se convertirá en el mejor y más fuerte jugador de Raimon!" _

La voz de Kariya en sus diez años cruzaba ahora su cabeza como un rayo. Quizás no era el más fuerte de Raimon, ni tampoco el mejor, pero si era diferente del Kirino que solía ser días atrás. Era verdad aquello que el niño le había dicho; "_Quizás debería tener más confianza en usted mismo_." Exactamente, era eso lo que le faltaba: autoconfianza; necesitaba apartar a un lado cualquier tipo de signo de vacilación que pudiese nacer dentro suyo y realizar sus propios movimientos con seguridad, y aquello fue lo que le hizo comprender cuál era verdaderamente la clave. Era increíble que un niño de tan sólo diez años hubiera podido ver a través de él y descifrar precisamente cual era su punto débil con tan sólo unas pocas horas de charla, pero lo que más le maravillaba era que haya sido el mismísimo Kariya quien le haya marcado esa falencia.

— Tenías razón, Kariya. — susurró por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos y apretando más sus brazos, como si el pequeño se hallara en ellos en ese momento, y si bien sus palabrás sonaron casi mudas, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para que Jeanne pudiera escucharlo.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Ranmaru? — preguntó, aparatándose del joven, quien no dudo en negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Nada...

Hubieran pensado que su aventura en la antigua Francia acababa allí, sin embargo, el Rey Carlos sentía la necesidad de recibir y felicitar al grupo y a la victoriosa heroína en su propio territorio, en una ceremonia acorde y adecuada a celebración y no allí en su rol de improvisado entrenador que había decidido tomar excepcionalmente por aquellos noventa minutos de juego. Fue así que al día siguiente todo el equipo con Raimon se hallaba en aquella enorme edificación, sobre esa pulcra alfombra roja y enfrente de aquel ostentoso trono real, recibiendo la bendición y eterna gratitud de su Real Majestad. Sin duda fue un momento de suma importancia, en especial para la joven Jeanne, que a partir de ese momento se consagraba como una de las figuras más indispensables para el manejo del ejército francés y su avance a la victoria.

Ese fue su último encuentro con el Monarca, el cual le recordaba que el próximo paso sería la dura despedida de la joven Jeanne. Los preparativos ya estaban listos; la caravana así como el equipo entero aguardaba afuera para emprender su viaje de regreso a casa, y en medio de aquel césped verde, tan verde que incluso parecía irreal, se encontraba la joven doncella vistiendo su mejor sonrisa, aguardando el último adiós.

— Es hora de que te vayas, ¿Verdad? — preguntó la joven, sabiendo ya la obvia respuesta.

— Sí... — contestó Kirino, algo cabizbajo al tener que despedirse. — Prometo hacer un buen uso de tu poder, incluso en el futuro.

La chica lo miro y luego sonrió.

— Mi poder es algo que he recibido de tu parte. Ranmaru, has hecho que me dé cuenta de cuán importante es que crea en mi misma. — la joven llevó sus manos hacía su nuca, apartando sus dorados cabellos cuidadosamente — Me has enseñado el coraje que se necesita para realizar mis metas. Gracias a ti, a partir de hoy puedo seguir luchando. — Jeanne volvió a llevar sus manos hacía adelante, esta vez con un objeto entre ellas. Al abrir la palma de su mano, Kirino pudo contemplar en ella el brillante colgante que la chica solía llevar con ella a todas partes. — Quiero que tengas esto.

Kirino miró anonadado aquel dije. Ese colgante tenía un gran valor sentimental para la chica; eso pudo aprender después de haber convivido todos estos días con ella a su lado, sin embargo, el colgante ahora se hallaba en la palma de su mano, entregándoselo sin vacilar.

— Eso... ¿Acaso no recibes protección de ese amuleto? — preguntó retóricamente. — No puedo aceptarlo.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

— Pero...

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor me das eso? — interrumpió Kirino señalando hacía la pequeña bolsa de tela que colgaba del cinturón de la joven. Jeanne dirigió su vista al punto donde Kirino señalaba y comprendiendo el mensaje, retiró de aquella bolsilla unos cuantos caramelos exactamente iguales a aquellos que la chica les había dado al grupo en su llegada. — Estos llevan tu amabilidad dentro. — sonrió.

— Ranmaru... — la chica sonrió también y luego hizo un prolongado silencio. — Ranmaru, allí en el futuro, ¿hay alguien a quien quieras proteger?

Kirino la miró algo desconcertado por la pregunta.

— Bueno, poder proteger a mi equipo es importante...

— ¡No, no!... — interrumpió agitando las manos. — Quiero decir, sé que defender a tus camaradas es importante, pero... ¿no hay algo o alguien que sea tan preciado para ti qué harías lo que fuera por protegerlo?

Kirino la miró fijamente mientras que, involuntariamente, Kariya se proyectaba en su mente. Había viajado a través del tiempo sólo para brindarle unas simples palabras de apoyo a un niño de diez años que no sabía que sería abandonado por sus padres; y todo aquello sucedió sólo porque se había prometido a si mismo que iba a cuidar de ese chico, porque después de todo le importaba demasiado, porque lo quería y por ese motivo podía afirmar que ese chico que a veces podía resultar inquietante era la persona más importante en su vida.

Puede que el tiempo que Kirino se estaba tomando para responder, o directamente la falta de respuesta alguna, haya sido lo suficiente para que Jeanne sacara su propia conclusión al respecto. Una vez más volvió a sonreírle a su acompañante.

— ¿Es esa persona, Kariya, especial para ti?

Parpadeó en asombro dilatando su mirada. Una vez más quedaba impresionado no sólo por las preguntas de la jovencita, sino que también... ¿Cuántas veces había nombrado a Kariya en lo que iba del viaje? Seguramente podía contarlas con una mano, o más bien con un solo dedo, sin embargo la joven se las ingenió para sacar sus propias conjeturas a partir de un nombre aleatorio que había pronunciado una sola oportunidad frente a ella, y lo más sorprendente era que esas suposiciones resultaban ser finalmente correctas. No tenía sentido mentir, puesto que lo que Jeanne decía no era más que verdad absoluta, y también estaba seguro de que la chica, se alguna forma u otra, sería capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras; aunque tampoco era como si pudiese mentirle a alguien como ella que tanto le había enseñado. Kirino tomó una gran bocanada de aire que exhaló lentamente antes de hablar.

— Es alguien muy especial para mí. Si no hubiera sido por Kariya, yo no estaría hoy aquí y no habría logrado evolucionar todo lo que evolucioné.

Jeanne tomó sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

— Si es así como dices y tan importante es para ti, entonces quiero que uses mi poder para proteger a aquella persona.

— Jeanne...

— Si es como lo relatas, es gracias a esa persona que tú y yo tuvimos las oportunidad de conocernos. Quiero que protejas y cuides a esa persona de mi parte también, Ranmaru. — volvió a brindar otra brillante sonrisa apretando aún más sus manos.

Kirino la miró amablemente y asintió. Nunca se atrevería a romper aquella promesa; primero porque Kariya era la persona más importante en su vida y él mismo, desde un principio, se había prometido protegerlo pase lo que pase; y segundo que nunca, jamás en la vida, se le cruzaría quebrantar una promesa que resultaba ser tan importante para la joven Jeanne.

Volvió a echarle otra mirada así como una pregunta de fuego atravesaba su mente.

— Jeanne, ¿qué es lo más importante para ti?

El semblante de la chica se volvió serio, pero su boca aún esbozaba una amable sonrisa.

— Lo más importante para mi es servir a Francia, incluso si tengo que da mi vida por ello.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la respuesta. Asoció inmediatamente el comentario; su declaración era totalmente sincera e incluso los libros podían constatar eso, pero era cruel oir esas palabras salir de su boca sin ser consciente de cuál era el futuro que le deparaba el destino. Aquel sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió y un nudo se formó en su garganta, mordiéndose los labios, evitó derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas que sólo harían sentir más incómoda a la joven. Para su suerte, Shindou desde unos cuantos metros de distancia lo llamaba, avisándole que ya era hora de partir.

— Ya... es hora de que me vaya... — habló dificultosamente intentando esbozar su mejor sonrisa y tragarse toda aquella pena. La joven asintió suavemente.

— Te deseo lo mejor para el futuro, Ranmaru. — respondió la chica, dándole un cálido abrazo que Kirino no dudo en corresponder.

— Lo mismo digo yo... — habló estrechándola en sus brazos con fuerzas, deseando muy dentro suyo que ese mismo abrazo se volviera a repetir incontables veces, pero bien sabía que aquello era un deseo imposible. — Jeanne... — la joven hizo un pequeño ruido dándole a entender de que lo estaba escuchando. — Pase lo que pase, recuerda que mientras creas tus propias palabras, todo lo que digas será verdad.

— Y tú recuerda nunca rendirte. Estoy segura que te convertirás en un gran y poderoso jugador. — contestó apartándose de él. — Adiós, Ranmaru. — Saludó mientras reacomodaba sus lentes, como era de costumbre.

Aquella fue la última vez que habló con Jeanne d'Arc. En la mente de Kirino aún no cabía la idea de que una tan pura e inocente joven llegaría a morir en unos pocos años sólo por creer en sus propias palabras. Hubiera querido poder hacer algo para impedir su muerte, pero al igual que con Kariya, sus acciones estaba limitadas con los sucesos del pasado, pudiendo sólo aprovechar aquella oportunidad que se le daba en pasar tiempo con aquella persona sin poder ni siquiera intentar impedir lo inevitable. Sólo pudo asomarse por la ventana y poner su mejor sonrisa mientras saludaba a la distancia a la chica, simulando que nada iba a pasar y que en realidad no era consciente del futuro de Jeanne. La vio allí, a lo lejos, aún estática en el mismo lugar donde el sol la cubría plenamente dándole un aspecto divino, y siguió observándola, aún notando como blandía su mano de un lado a otro, hasta que en un momento sus manos se reunieron en su rostro, hundiéndolas en este mientras que caía de rodillas en el brillante césped. Apoyó una de sus manos en el cristal, como queriendo transmitir sus pensamientos a aquella joven que quedaba cada vez más lejos, y progresivamente su mano se fue comprimiendo más al vislumbrar que ya nada más podía hacer por ella. Se echó sobre su asiento, tomándose su rostro con una de sus manos mientras intentaba estabilizar una vez más sus pensamientos. Una vez más calmo, miró a un punto nulo del techo del vehículo por largo rato, tomó uno de los tantos caramelos que permanecían en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo desenvolvió y se lo llevó a la boca mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la ventanilla.

— Jeanne... — murmuró, captando la atención de Shindou quien se encontraba ubicado a su lado. — Apesta no poder interferir en la línea temporal.

Shindou hizo un pequeño sonido nasal.

— Lo sé, de no ser así, quizás habría podido traer a Okatsu conmigo. — comentó su compañero.

— ¿Okatsu? — miró confuso a Shindou.

— Larga historia. Te la contaré luego.

Kirino no se atrevió a inquirir más, sólo se limitó a volverse hacía la ventana una vez más, apoyando su cabeza en el frio cristal, cerrando sus ojos, permitiendo que miles de pensamientos inundaran su cabeza.

— _"Estoy segura que te convertirás en un gran y poderoso jugador."_

Ahora comprendía porque la chica le resultaba tan familia. No sólo porque era una imagen reflectada de si mismo siendo invadido por sus miedos, sino que también, en otro aspecto, le recordaba a el pequeño Kariya de diez años que le repetía que nunca se rindiera y que algún día sería el mejor de los mejores. Quizás sea por eso, por recordar aquellas cosas, o quizás por volver a recordar el destino de cada una de esas personas, que los ojos de Kirino volvieron a tornarse húmedos, sólo que esta vez permanecían cerrados, lo cual dificultaba y controlaba que ninguna lágrima se escapara. Se volvió a preguntar, al igual que los días anteriores que habían corrido desde su partida, cómo se encontraría Kariya. Seguramente se hallaba por ahí jugando bromas y molestando cariñosamente a sus compañeros, cómo siempre; pero no se evitaba preguntar si el chico habría estado pensando tanto cómo él en Kariya. Volvió a recordar el puñado de caramelos que había en su bolsillo; no dudaría en darle uno de esos sabrosos dulces a su compañero, ni tampoco contarle sobre su experiencia en la Francia del siglo XV, la cual pudo experimentar gracias su pequeña y falsa actuación. Al final Kariya tenía razón, puede que sobreexigirse no haya sido la solución; lo único que debía hacer era disipar todas sus dudas y confiar en sí mismo. Quizás también debía agradecerle eso cuando llegara a casa... había tantas cosas que agradecerle. Pensando una y otra vez en aquello fue que lenta y progresivamente fue quedando dormido, apoyado contra aquel cristal, esperando el momento en que por fin llegaría y sería capaz de ver a aquella tan apreciada persona de nuevo.

— Kirino... — sintió una suave voz y como alguien agitaba su hombro. — Kirino...

El aludido comenzó a entreabrir lentamente sus ojos para evitar que estos sean molestados con la repentina invasión de la luz, estiró sus músculos permaneciendo aún en su lugar, y una vez más espabilado, se dirigió a su compañero.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— Sí, hace unos minutos. Pensé que te habías despertado, pero como no te vi abajo supuse que seguías dormido.

— ¿Y nadie más se percató antes de bajar de la caravana?

— Parece que no. — rió.

— ¡Vaya compañeros! — bromeó el defensa. Bostezó antes de seguir. — Muchas gracias, Shindou. — el de coletas se levantó de su lugar y volvió a estirar sus músculos, luego procedió a descender del vehículo junto con su amigo. — ¿Alguna diferencia? ¿El fútbol sigue baneado?

Shindou asintió.

— Sí, el fútbol sigue prohibido; y no, no hubo ninguna modificación en nuestro espacio temporal.

— Bueno, es un alivio escuchar eso. Por lo menos sabemos que hicimos nuestro trabajo bien. — acotó tronándose el cuello. — Por cierto, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Se encuentran en la sala de reuniones; de hecho, nosotros estábamos yendo para allá.

— Ya veo.

Los pasos se Kirino comenzaron a acelerarse, reflejando su ansiedad por llegar a la habitación mencionada y ver a sus compañeros, o más bien ver aquel única persona en particular de quien procuró recordar cada día en que estuvieron separados por largos años y que, por alguna razón sentía distante y nostálgico. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había sacado tanta dependencia al chico, aunque tampoco era que sentía que moriría si estaba lejos de él, pero aquellas ganas de verlo y estar con él crecían a medida que los días, horas, minutos y segundos transcurrían.

Logró divisar la puerta de su destino a lo lejos y no pudo evitar correr los últimos metros que lo separaban con aquella entrada metálica, cuyo sensor se activó al sentir la presencia de ambos jóvenes, partiéndose a la mitad y permitiendo a ambos ingresar a la sala donde todo el resto del equipo aguardaba. Dio unos pasos al frente y desde allí observó a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes también lo observaban, muchos de ellos saludándolo y felicitándolo por sus logros, puesto que, al no haber podido concurrir a aquel viaje, la noticia acaba de llegar al oído de aquellos que permanecieron en el presente. Aceptó y agradeció cordialmente cada una de las salutaciones con impaciencia, mientras todavía buscaba con su visión a la única persona que no le había dirigido ningún cumplido hasta el momento. Rendido, decidió preguntar.

— Oigan, ¿han visto a Kariya? — interrogó inquieto.

La respuesta tardaba demasiado en llegar, o sencillamente nunca llegó. Sólo obtuvo un gran puñado de miradas confusas, algunas que se miraban entre sí hallando algún tipo de explicación, pero ninguna que respondiera a aquel interrogante.

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de Sangoku, creía, cuya respuesta, o más bien pregunta le resultó helante.

— ¿Quién es Kariya?


	5. Alterno

¡Hola a Todos!

Ah, últimamente la universidad me está matando; y si bien los capítulos ya están escritos, a veces no tengo tiempo para inclusive hacer las correcciones. Ya no veo la hora de que llegue el receso invernal. (' ~ ' ;)

En fin, finalmente hemos llegado al clímax de la historia. ww ¡Espero que disfruten la historia!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

C4 — Alterno:

Nunca había entendido la gracia de las bromas. Supuestamente su objetivo eran generar gracia en aquel que las cometía a través de un actor burlón, e incluso a veces humillante, a de su indefensa víctima, sin embargo Kariya no sólo las cometía con el propósito de divertirse, sino también para captar la atención de quien quería, básicamente controlaba a las personas por medio de aquel acto que quizás podía parecer inocente e infantil. Personalmente, Kirino pensaba que usar tales métodos para captar el interés de alguien no era muy lógico ni sensato; ¿por qué usar tales métodos si había maneras más razonables y racionales de hacer las cosas?; Pero visto desde otro ángulo, quizás aquella era la única forma que Kariya encontraba para poder ser notado, puesto que luego de que haya sido desamparado por nada más y menos que su propios y única familia al chico no le debía resultar nada fácil abrir su corazón. Por otro lado, él tampoco se quejaba mucho; nunca había sido sujeto de bromas de ningún tipo hasta que el defensa de primer año entro a su vida hace aproximadamente un año atrás. Sí bien en un principio le resultaba molesto ser el sujeto de prueba de Kariya y sus burlas y agresiones, lentamente, cómo un digno masoquista, comenzó a importarle todo aquello que el menor le hiciera, porque con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por él y aquella era la única forma de que su ahora enamorado pudiera mantener su atención fijada sola y únicamente en él. Fue gracioso cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que lo mismo sucedía con Kariya, y que todas aquellas tretas que constantemente realizaba hacía su persona no era más que una mera forma de recordarle que él estaba allí y concentraba su interés pura y exclusivamente en su persona, porque él también sentía cosas por Kirino. Y ahora que lo pensaba desde ese sinuoso punto, quizás se podría mostrar más tolerante a las bromas de Kariya, pero no a las de ajenos.

Aquella pregunta, precisamente la que había recibido como respuesta a su propia incógnita, no le hacía gracia para nada. Si sus compañeros planeaban gastarle alguna jugarreta quizás debían esmerarse más, porque aquello no iba a funcionar, menos en alguien que pasó el último año de su vida siendo principal objetivo de Kariya Masaki.

— Ya, ¿dónde está Kariya? — Volvió a preguntar mirando a todos lados, desinteresado por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Si se trataba de una broma, realmente no le daría mucha importancia ya que no estaba en su naturaleza molestarse por cosas tan tribales salvo, naturalmente, que Kariya estuviera implicado en aquello, pero debía admitir que el silencio y la extraña confusión a su alrededor comenzaba a fastidiarle.

— Ya en serio, Kirino. No sabemos quién es ese tal Kariya. — acotó Kurama con su usual tono de irritado así como algo extrañado por la incógnita.

— V-vamos, ya saben, chicos... Kariya Masaki, nuestro compañero de equipo... — explicaba Kirino ahora nervioso ante la falta de colaboración de sus compañeros.

— No hay ningún miembro en el club con tal nombre. — remarcó Shindou detrás suyo, también confundido ante el interrogatorio.

Se giró rápidamente y miró shockeado a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Tú también, Shindou? — Kirino cambió su tono radicalmente; ahora sonaba intranquilo, la situación lo estaba incomodando aún más. — Vamos no estoy para bromas. Sólo quiero hablar con Kariya.

Shindou lo miraba con la misma preocupación y aquella expresión que precisamente denotaba incomprensión ante las palabras de Kirino.

— Kirino, ¿te sientes bien? — inquirió el castaño, alarmado por las continuas extrañas preguntas y ya no encontrando ningún motivo lógico ante el accionar de su amigo.

— ¡Claro que me siento bien! — respondió con cierto tono hostil; después de todo, estaba perdiendo la calma porque sus compañeros parecían desconocer a Kariya sumado a que todo el mundo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Volvió a girarse y está vez enfrentó al capitán de su equipo. — Tenma, tú sabes de quién hablo, ¿verdad? ¡Kariya y tú están en la misma clase!

El chico lo miró inquieto y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, Kirino-senpai. No sé quién es esa persona.

Kirino se quedó en su lugar, congelado, paralizado ante la contestación mientras era objeto de las miradas extrañadas de todos los invitados en aquella sala de reuniones. ¿Realmente nadie sabía quién era Kariya Masaki? Parecía como si todos en el club de fútbol estuvieran complotados en ignorar su existencia, ¿Pero con qué motivo? ¿Aquello realmente se trataba de una mera y estúpida broma por parte de sus compañeros?... o quizás... ¿Podía caber la posibilidad de que nadie en el club de fútbol lo recordara porque quizás y sólo quizás alguna interferencia en la línea temporal hubiera provocado que aquel acontecimiento nunca se concrete? Eso es lo que quería pensar y no que por algún motivo desconocido El Dorado hubiese decidido borrar el la existencia del ser que era Kariya Masaki.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a sus aún más confusos compañeros. Ya no tenía sentido hablar con ellos; cualquier tipo de conversación que mantuviera no lo llevaría a ningún lado, sin mencionar que ninguno le ofrecería ninguna respuesta conforme puesto que nadie allí parecía conocer a su pequeño compañero de primer año. Se dedicó solamente a correr a través de los distintos complejos escolares hasta por fin llegar al edificio principal del la secundaria, donde no sólo se encontraban los salones de la secundaria baja sino también residía la sala de profesores, y ese fue el destino de Kirino, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada de dicha sala. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego golpeó suavemente la firme madera, dando a entender a los adultos que se hallaban adentro que alguien deseaba hablar con ellos.

— Adelante. — escuchó una voz proveniente del otro lado y respondió a la solicitud.

Dentro se encontraban unos cuatro o cinco docentes, todos entrometidos en sus propios asuntos; escribiendo reportes, tecleando en sus ordenadores, llenando papeles. Analizó rápidamente con la mirada a todos los presentes, divisando cerca suyo a su profesor de geografía al cual, debido a la cercanía, no dudo en aproximarse.

— Kirino, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — dijo el adulto dejando a un lado su trabajo mientras se giraba con su silla hacia él.

— Señor Himura, buenos días. — saludó educadamente. — Disculpe que lo moleste en este momento, pero quería hacerle una pregunta.

— Adelante. — habló el docente igual de cordial.

— Usted da clases a los alumnos de primer año, ¿no es así? — el mayor asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Podría informarme si el alumno Kariya Masaki está en alguna de sus clases?

— ¿Kariya Masaki? — preguntó el adulto algo dubitativo y luego se volvió a girar hacia su escritorio, revolvió varios papeles hasta que dio con unas planillas donde se hallaban todos los nombres de los alumnos de primer año con sus respectivas comisiones. Acompañándose con su dedo, revisó cada uno de los nombres en aquellas filas y columnas en cada una de las seis hojas que lo acompañaban. — Uhm, no. No tengo a ningún alumno con ese nombre.

Kirino tragó saliva. Permaneció en su lugar inmóvil, atónito durante algunos cuantos segundos, y antes de que su profesores, ya preocupado por su falta de respuesta, pudiera emitir palabra alguna, se decidió a hablar.

— Ya veo... — musitó para luego poner su mejor falsa sonrisa. — Muchas gracias, Profesor Himura. — agradeció y luego de realizar una breve reverencia, se retiró de la sala.

No llegó muy lejos, de hecho, sólo cerró la puerta y luego apoyó su espalda en esta, miró hacia arriba, al aburrido techo tramado antes de que sus manos se posaran en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Kariya parecía no existir en ese mundo donde ahora él estaba habitando? ¿Acaso el Dorado realmente había borrado cualquier signo y rastro de existencia de Kariya? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza dejando caer sus brazos, en donde su manos ahora se transformaban en duros puños así dirigía su mirada a algún punto muerto del piso. Luego recordó. Aquel pequeño viaje que hizo para ver a Kariya en su niñez... ¿Acaso eso tenía algo que ver con toda esta pesadilla? ¿Qué sucedería si aquella intromisión en el tiempo hubiera interferido en su línea temporal, provocado que Kariya deje de existir?. No, no podía dejar que tal idea se entrometiera en su cabeza, porque de seguro eso le carcomería la cordura; cordura que ya comenzaba a perder.

— ¡Kirino! — escuchó la voz inquieta de Shindou acercándose a lo lejos a través del pasillo. — ¡Kirino, aquí estás! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El defensa se incorporó y, aún intranquilo, comenzó a hablar.

— Shindou, ¿recuerdas que antes de viajar a Francia, hicimos un pequeño viaje sólo nosotros con Fey y Wandaba? — preguntó tomando firmemente los hombros de su compañero y viéndolo alarmantemente a los ojos.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

No esperaba la respuesta positiva de Shindou. Si no recordaba a Kariya, dudaba que recordase el viaje.

— ¿sabes cuál fue el motivo de ese viaje?

— Sé que viajamos unos... — se tomó unas milésimas de segundos para pensar. — cuatros años al pasado, ¿no?. Pero nunca me dijiste cuál era el propósito del viaje.

Y tenía razón. Cuando realizaron aquel viaje, él nunca informó que el propósito era puntualmente ver a Kariya, sino que al contrario, él solo fue el que lo dedujo contando con tan sólo unos mínimos indicios; sin embargo ahora no era capaz de recordarlo porque Kariya parecía no existir en esa maldita línea temporal que aparentemente creó por accidente.

— Ya veo... — contestó brevemente soltando a su compañero, aflojando todos sus músculos. Ya no sintió ánimos de seguir aquella conversación que desde un principio sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado. Se apartó del camino de Shindou y avanzó por los pasillos por donde el delantero había llegado, escuchando cómo este lo llamaba por detrás.

— Kirino... ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Kirino detuvo su paso.

— ¿Podemos hablar mañana? Ahora no siento ánimos de charlar. — contestó sin darse vuelta, y finalizadas su palabras, continuó su camino.

Shindou hizo caso a la plegaria y no emitió palabra alguna; Kirino por su parte, comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos del edificio sin rumbo alguno. Todavía era temprano, y generalmente a esa hora se encontraría tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros en la rutinaria práctica de soccer, sin embargo, debido al reciente arribo del aquel viaje temporal, las prácticas eran canceladas por el resto de la jornada. Quizás lo mejor sería ir a casa, reflexionar sobre la situación y posibles soluciones, o quizás solamente despejar su cabeza, porque en ese momento ya no sabía si pensar en Kariya era un consuelo o sólo condenaba más para su torturada cordura.

Antes de partir hacia su hogar decidió pasar por los vestidores, en primera medida para recoger sus pertenencias que ya llevaban allí lo que quiera que haya durado aquel viaje al Siglo XV; y en segunda instancia para cambiarse su uniforme, porque sentía la inútil necesidad de vestir algo diferente. En medio de su tarea, se percató del puñado de dulces que todavía se resguardaban en su bolsillos junto con el colgante que utilizaron como artefacto, los cuales trasladó a los bolsillos de su uniforme escolar; casualmente disfrutaría de alguno de los caramelos en su camino a casa para quitarse el amargo sabor que constantemente se formaba en su boca. Aquellos dulces le hicieron recordar nuevamente a Jeanne así como una nueva duda comenzó a germinar en su cabeza: ¿habrían cambiado en algo el destino de la joven guerrera francesa? Teniendo en cuenta los sucesos recientes, quizás cabía la posibilidad de que el final de la chica haya sido uno diferente; no más feliz, pero quizás menos trágico. Observó la hora en su móvil, y chequeado de que todavía era temprano, decidió darse una vuelta por la biblioteca escolar.

Tal como suponía, en aquel gran y silencioso salón repleto de libros curiosos se hallaban sólo algunas pocas personas. Saludó con cordialidad a la bibliotecaria, una mujer de unos cuarenta y algos cuyo aspecto le hacía honor a su profesión, y camino directamente hacía la estantería de los libros de historia universal, situada casi al final de la sala. Observó atentamente cada uno de los libros, guiándose con su dedo y prestando especial atención en los nombres, esperando hallar ese que él estaba esperando encontrar. "Historia Francesa del Siglo XIV y XV " era el objeto de su búsqueda, el cual encontró en uno de los estantes más altos, tanto que requirió una de las pequeñas escaleras con las que contaba la instalación para desplazarse en vertical. Tomó el libro y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de lectura que yacía vacía. Se sentó y abrió el libro, buscando en el índice el único capitulo que deseaba leer. Se dirigió a la página 285 del volumen, donde la vida y obra de Jeanne d'Arc comenzaba a ser redactada. Se paso varios minutos leyendo atentamente cada una de esas palabras, esos párrafos que contaba a grandes rasgos la vidas, proezas y logros de aquella antigua joven que paradójicamente había conocido no hacía mucho. Continuó leyendo sin pausas hasta que el capitulo comenzó a tornarse definitorio:

_"A pesar de siempre haber defendido su inocencia y creencia, se retractó y afirmó las declaraciones del tribunal, lo que produjo que la pena de muerte se convirtiese en cadena perpetua. Sin embargo, volvió a modificar su declaración afirmando nuevamente que las voces que había escuchado eran voces divinas. Debido a ello fue condenada a morir en la hogue_-_"_

No había terminado de leer aquella palabra antes de que automáticamente su mano cerrara el tomo, impidiendo leer el trágico desenlace que él ya bien conocía. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la tabla y sobre estos su cabeza, tratando de contener toda su tristeza por cada recuerdo que surgía de Jeanne, e intentaba por todos los medios no imaginar cómo habría sido aquella tortuosa y dolorosa muerte a la cual había sido condenada. Se levantó rápidamente y colocó el libro en su lugar de origen, luego, sin palabras, se retiró del recinto.

Caminó cabizbajo hasta traspasar las rejas del colegio, a veces pensando en Kariya y otras en Jeanne y en como el destino se mofaba amargamente de él. Alzó su mirada y contempló con cuidado el sol de las 16:30, aún alto y cálido; y de repente, como una chispa espontanea, su mente recordó algo; aquel orfanato donde Kariya vivía. ¿qué tal si él se encontraba allí? Que no fuera parte de Raimon no significaba que su existencia fuera nula, ¿verdad? Quizás por algún motivo no logró entrar a su secundaria y ahora se hallaba estudiando en otra institución. Tampoco tenía certeza de que Kariya se hallara en aquel orfanato, ya que las posibilidades de que su pasado haya cambiado todavía seguían vigentes. Darle un vistazo no le costaba nada, y quizás con suerte podría tener buenas noticias, sin embargo no recordaba el nombre de aquel lugar; "Sun...¿Sunshine?" pensó, pero el nombre no parecía sonarle. Repitió la primera sílaba varias veces hasta que algo surgiera en su mente. "¡Sun Garden!" exclamó para sus adentros, abriendo grande los ojos ante el descubrimiento. Tomó su teléfono, y a través de su conexión inalámbrica, buscó en la web el orfanato y su ubicación. No quedaba demasiado lejos; veinte minutos, quizás diez si tomaba el tren rápido, cosa que no dudo en hacer una vez se encamino a gran velocidad hacia la estación.

Ciertamente había pasado poco más de diez minutos y ya se hallaba en frente de aquella gran vivienda que componía el orfanato. El gran cartel metros antes de la entrada le aseguraba que aquel era el "Hogar de Niños Sun Garden.", el lugar donde con suerte podría reunir algo de información sobre Kariya, siempre y cuando sus suposiciones fueran acertadas. Caminó los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta principal y golpeo la misma con seguridad. Luego de aguardar unos seguros, escuchó como alguien se acercaba del otro lado, abriéndose y dejando a la vista la figura de una mujer mayor que él, pero aún así de aspecto joven, con una larga cabellera negra y ojos claros adornados con sus gafas.

— Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — habló la mujer con un tono dulce y amable.

— Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru. — se presentó con educación haciendo una breve reverencia. — Estaba buscando a alguien que, por lo que tengo entendido, vive aquí.

— Pues, ¿quién es ese alguien? — preguntó curiosa la mayor.

— Su nombre es Kariya Masaki. — dijo con seguridad, rogándole a todos los astros recibir una respuesta positiva.

La mujer lo miró aún con más curiosidad. Cruzó uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro llevó su mano hacia su barbilla mientras alzaba su mirada.

— Verás, hace ya tiempo que Masaki no vive aquí. Fue... — suspiró. — adoptado, por así decirlo, por una familia hace ya varios meses atrás. Creo que ya se cumplirá un año desde aquello y... — la joven volvió a bajar su mirada hacia su invitado, descubriendo que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar en su rostro. — ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó alarmada ante la reacción. — ¿Sucede algo?

Nunca noto cuándo fue el momento en que esas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lo único que sabía era que aquellas gotas saladas que rodaban por su rostro se debían a la repentina sensación de alivio que invadió su corazón al finalmente descubrir de que Kariya todavía seguía viviendo, respirando y existiendo en algún lugar. Agradeció a cualquier entidad celestial que se encontrara en el cielo que no le arrebató a su preciado ser más querido de sus manos, por más de que en ese momento todavía no conociera su paradero exacto, pero el sólo hecho de saber que podría volver a verlo lo reconfortaba y calmaba cualquier tipo de angustia que se atreviera a aparecer en su corazón y mente.

— No... Lo siento, no es nada. — respondió, secándose las lágrimas con los puños de sus mangas. — Es sólo que me alegra saber que Kariya se encuentra bien.

La mujer lo miró algo atónita tanto por la reacción como sus palabras.

— ¿Acaso eres amigo de él?

— Nos conocimos hace algún tiempo. Mantuvimos una buena amistad, pero luego no supe nada más de él. — mintió, porque era consciente que contarle su historia, aquella que implicaba viajes en el tiempo y dimensiones alternas, no lo haría parecer demasiado cuerdo. — Señorita... uhm..

— Hitomiko. Kira Hitomiko. — completó.

— Señorita Kira...

— Hitomiko está bien. — interrumpió.

— Señorita Hitomiko, se que quizás sea mucho pedir, ¿pero podría darme la dirección de dónde Kariya habita ahora?

Hitomiko volvió a verlo todavía extrañada. Luego una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro.

— ven, pasa. — se corrió de su lugar, dándole paso a Kirino, quien ingresó sin dudar al interior del edificio. — Por aquí. — La mujer comenzó a caminar a través de uno de los pasillos con Kirino siguiéndola pocos centímetros detrás sin objetar.

En su pequeño recorrido, pudo ver algunas de las instalaciones del lugar, salas de infantes y de juegos, todas repletas de colores chillones creando un ambiente infantil cómodo para los niños; un gran comedor, una sala de estar, escaleras que conducían hacía los pisos superiores; el lugar estaba en perfectas condiciones, equipado hasta en lo más mínimo para cuidar a cada uno de aquellos chiquillos que de vez en cuando veía correteando por los pasillos o alguna que otra sala. Llegaron a su destino, una habitación equipada con un ordenador, un escritorio bien ubicado con un par de sillas y a su alrededor varios estantes y archivadores repletos de papeles. Hitomiko tomó asiento en frente de su portátil y comenzó a teclear en el mientras que Kirino imitaba la acción de la adulta y se sentaba en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio. No abrió la boca en todo aquel tiempo, sólo esperó a que la mujer terminara de realizar su tarea mientras que llevaba su mirada por toda la sala buscado algún punto entretenido o algo que captara su interés

— Entonces, ¿de dónde conoces a Masaki? — preguntó Hitomiko sin apartar la atención de su computadora.

— Jugábamos al fútbol juntos cuando éramos niños. — respondió Kirino con rapidez, volviendo a mentir en su respuesta.

El constante tecleo dejó de sonar y la mujer levantó su miraba para observar algo atónita al adolescente.

— ¿Al fútbol? — repitió. Kirino asintió algo inseguro. — Vaya, quién lo hubiera pensado... — acotó.

No se atrevió a indagar sobre el comentario, en parte porque tampoco deseaba que la mujer inquiera aún más sobre el asunto. De repente la habitación volvió a ser inundada por el único sonido que emitían los dedos de Hitomiko al golpear los múltiples botones de su tecleado. Kirino volvió a pasear su mirada hacia todos lados, pensando de que quizás de aquella manera el tiempo pasaría más rápido, cosa que lógicamente no sucedió.

— Señorita Hitomiko, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta? — soltó repentinamente.

— Claro.

— ¿Cómo fue que Kariya llegó aquí?

— Pensé que lo sabías. Después de todo, ¿no eres su amigo? — acotó sin apartar su vista de la pantalla.

— Conocí a Kariya de niño. En aquel entonces aún vivía con sus padres. — se justificó falsamente.

— Sus padres lo abandonaron a los once años. Siendo muy breve, su padres perdieron todo su dinero en un negocio fallido y tras encontrarse en la bancarrota ninguno de ellos quiso hacerse cargo de él. Simplemente desaparecieron una mañana dejado a Masaki solo, abandonado y luego de muchas vueltas, terminó viviendo aquí.

Kirino volvió a sentir aquella punzada dentro suyo, como cada vez que escuchaba o recordaba aquella triste historia que componía el gris pasado de Kariya, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable aún así no hubiera estado involucrado en aquel asunto. Y oir aquello sólo le demostraba que podía haber cambiado la línea de tiempo, pero el destino del chico seguía siendo igual de crudo y negro como en un principio.

— Ya veo... — dijo como si no supiera ya aquella triste historia.

La mujer detuvo su tecleado y tomó un papel junto con un bolígrafo comenzando a escribir en él rápidamente.

— Toma. — le entregó el pequeño trozo de papel amarillo. — Allí es donde él reside ahora.

Kirino tomó ansioso el papel y leyó la impecable y prolija caligrafía. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la joven.

— Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. — agradeció con profundo sentimiento.

— No hay de qué. — la mujer volvió a asomar aquella bonita y cautivadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Se retiró de allí con toda prisa, analizando la dirección que se encontraba anotaba en el pedazo de papel que Hitomiko le había entregado. Estaba seguro que pertenecía a alguna calle en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos, pero debido a la hora podía que los medios de transporte estuvieran algo congestionados, lo cual provocaría que su viaje se alargue un poco más de lo previsto. Volvió a consultar la hora en su móvil: 18:23. El sol todavía era visible pero ya comenzaba a bajar, quizás en una hora ya oscurecería o podía que antes de lo supuesto debido a las cuantas nubes de gran tamaño que comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a la ciudad, aunque eso tampoco le importaba demasiado. Decidió dirigirse de todas formas a el centro, porque su impulso por encontrar a Kariya era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, sentimiento o necesidad que surgiera en ese momento. Terminó tomando un autobús que en poco menos de veinte minutos lo dejó a unas cuadras de su destino. Siguió avanzando, anonadado porque si bien aquella era una zona residencial, no estaba más que ocupada por enormes, altos y lujosos edificios y alguna que otra tienda costosa que le daba aún más estatus al ambiente y alrededores. Si Kariya vivía en alguno de aquellos aparentemente costosos departamentos, realmente se había sacado la lotería con quien quiera que lo haya adoptado. Se detuvo al llegar a la dirección correspondiente anotada en el trozo de papel: un lujoso edificio de quizás... ¿cincuenta o sesenta pisos de alto? Vidriado y finamente decorado tanto externa como internamente. No dudó en ingresar de inmediato a la distinguida recepción, donde un vistoso hombre vestido con un elegante uniforme lo recibió.

— Disculpe. Estoy buscando a... Kariya Masaki. — pidió cordialmente no sabiendo si el hombre realmente sería capaz de dirigirlo hacia él.

— ¿Kariya Masaki...? — repitió el hombre al otro lado del lujoso mueble de la recepción. — Quizás quiera hablar con ellos. — dijo apuntando a la dirección opuesta de Kirino. — ¡Señor Kira!

Kirino se dio media vuelta para descubrir a dos figuras ubicadas frente las puertas del ascensor esperando que dicho elevador hiciera acto de presencia. Ambos adultos llevaron su atención hacia su dirección, específicamente al hombre encargado de recibir las visitas.

— Alguien desea hablar con usted. — advirtió así invitaba a Kirino a hablar con ellos.

Se acercó nerviosamente a la pareja, y más aún cuando a finalmente reconoció las identidades de los dos adultos que ahora se encontraba frente suyo. Quizás sus ojos lo estaban engañando, pero si no era así, la persona que tenía enfrente era Kira Hiroto, uno de los legendarios jugadores de Inazuma Japan, y no sólo eso, sino que el joven Kira era también presidente de la multimillonaria Corporación que llevaba su mismo apellido, una de las más importantes y con mayor fortuna en todo Japón. Y no terminaba ahí, porque la persona a su lado, si lo que veía era cierto, era Midorikawa Ryuuji, otro de los miembros de Inazuma Japan, que, a pesar de no llegar a jugar las instancias finales, su rol fue de suma importancia para enviar al equipo a el torneo mundial. ¿Acaso estos dos personajes conocían a Kariya? ¿Eran ellos... las personas que lo habían adoptado? Parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía a dos astros del fútbol frente a él, que lo observaban algo confundidos y él difícilmente podía emitir palabra alguna.

— ¿Podemos ayudarte el algo? — preguntó Hiroto algo extrañado, cortando con el incómodo silencio.

— D-Disculpe. Me llamo Kirino Ranmaru. — se presentó tenso. — Estoy buscando a Kariya. — terminó sencillamente. Los ex-jugadores pestañaron.

— ¿Eres amigo de Masaki? — volvió a inquirir el pelirrojo. Kirino asintió. — ¿Y eres de Raimon? — acotó analizando su uniforme.

— Así es. Estoy en segundo año de la secundaria baja, cursando en la Secundaria Raimon.

Ambos adultos se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a dirigir su atención al joven.

— No sabía que tuviera amigos en Raimon... — murmuró por lo bajo, tanto que apenas pudo escuchar el comentario. — Ya, Masaki está arriba así que si quie-

— Espera un segundo, Hiroto. — la repentina voz de Midorikawa lo interrumpió. — Masaki tenía ensayo hoy. Dudo que ya haya vuelto.

— Ah, tienes razón. Lo había olvidado. — Hiroto rascó su nuca un poco avergonzado ante la omisión del dato luego se volvió a dirigir al chico. — Tendrás que venir mañana, ya que los horarios de salida de Masaki suelen ser irregulares.

— E-Entiendo... Entonces volveré mañana, si no es mucha molestia...

— No es molestia alguna. De cualquier manera le avisaré a Masaki sobre tu visita. — sonrió Kira.

— Se lo agradezco mucho. — realizó otra reverencia. — Que tengan muy buenas tarde.

Luego del saludo, se retiró por la gran puerta de cristal de donde había ingresado.

Dio unos pasos al exterior y miró al cielo, o lo poco que podía ver desde aquel punto donde en su mayoría predominaban edificios altos o verdes árboles frondosos. Suspiró. Debía ser sincero: realmente deseaba con todo su corazón poder ver a Kariya, pero al menos saber que aún estaba allí, bajo el mismo cielo que él, reconfortaba su inquiero ser; sólo tendría que esperar unas horas más para poder hablarle de vuelta, sólo unas horas que quizás pasarían como días o años, pero horas al fin.

Comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado, decidido a volver a tomar el autobús para volver a casa, además de que sólo tenía que caminar unas pocas tres cuadras hasta llegar a la parada del vehículo. Fue a mitad de su segunda cuadra que algo captó su atención, o más bien, para ser específicos, alguien en particular. Un niño se aproximaba caminando en dirección contraria, llevando no sólo unos llamativos y probablemente costosos headphones puestos sino también lo que parecía ser una mochila protectora para guitarra sobre su espalda, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Kirino no fueron todos aquellos accesorios que le resultaban vistosos, sino la persona y su aspecto en sí; aquel chico de cabellos azules y mirada dorada. Parece que a veces el destino podía serle grato, porque ahora le estaba colocando a Kariya Masaki frente suyo.

Su mirada se dilató y pestaño un par de veces, cercionandose que aquella persona fuera real y no un desfasaje producto de su falta de cordura. Aquella persona que se acercaba era efectivamente real, Kariya era real, de carne y hueso, y ahora se encontraba a unos pocos metros delante de él, aproximándose aún más con cada paso que cada uno de ellos se atrevía a dar, eliminando más esos, para él, incontables metros que lo separaban el uno del otro. Se tomó la libertad de correr hacia él, después de todo, ver a Kariya y comprobar que vivía era lo único que deseaba, y ese deseo ahora se plasmaba en forma física frente a él para admirarlo cuidadosamente.

— ¡Kariya! — gritó cuando ya quedaban menos de metro y medio de distancia, sin poder evitar que sus brazos automáticamente se abrieran y estrecharan al chico entre ellos.

Sin embargo el gesto no fue ni mutuo ni correspondido, porque tampoco sintió los brazos de Kariya uniéndose a él ni dándole la bienvenida, por el contrario, sintió un fuerte empujón en su pecho que lo obligó a separarse abruptamente de su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! — exclamó el menor molesto por el atrevimiento, pero al alzar su mirada al rostro de Kirino enmudeció totalmente.

— ¡Kariya! — Kirino tomó al menor de los hombros, obligándolo a verlo a la cara. — ¡Kariya, gracias a Dios! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

— Tú eres... — susurró mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, dejando ver aún con más esplendor sus brillantes y doradas pupilas asombradas ante la presencia.

— ¡Kirino! ¡Kirino Ranmaru! — exclamó ansioso. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Me recuerdas?

Antes de poder seguir con su cuestionario, sintió el comienzo del forcejeo por parte de Kariya. tratando de liberarse múltiples veces del imprevisto agarre. El mayor intentaba calmarlo, pero no sólo parecía que sus intentos eran inútiles sino que el chico no mostraba signos alguno de estár escuchándolo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡¿Por qué te ves igual que hace tres malditos años?! — Kariya sonaba no sólo nervioso, sino también colérico lo cual estremeció a Kirino, aún más ante la imprevista reacción.

— E-Es una historia algo complicada de explicar pero-

— ¡No me importa un demonio tu maldita historia, ya suéltame! — rugía aún sacudiéndose.

¿Desde cuándo Kariya actuaba tan agresivamente? Él nunca levantaba la voz así ni tenía ese trato con las personas, mucho menos con él; sin embargo, si bien el chico que tenía enfrente lucía físicamente igual que Kariya, este parecía totalmente diferente al joven que él conocía.

No sabe cómo, pero de algún modo logró zafarse de sus brazos e intentó huir de aquella escena que parecía espantarlo, sin embargo Kirino pudo interceptarlo nuevamente, esta vez agarrándolo por la muñeca e impidiedo que corriera más lejos.

— ¡Hey, espera, aún tengo que hablar contigo! — exclamó Kirino, haciendo que sus palabras sonasen más a una orden que a una petición.

— ¿Desapareciste por tres malditos años y ahora quieres hablar conmigo? No me hagas reír.

Kirino lo miró atónito. Era verdad que habían pasado, teóricamente, tres años desde su primer encuentro, sin embargo no entendía bien la agresiva connotación de las palabras de Kariya.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregúnto iluso.

Kariya chasqueó la lengua.

— Por favor, ¿acaso te pondrás en papel de víctima o algo así? A mí no me van esas cosas. — lo miró con aires de superior, con desprecio.

— En serio, no sé qué es lo que quieres decir.

— No estoy para estas cosas. — terminó Kariya con tono irritado, dándose media vuelta, intentando seguir con su camino mientras trataba nuevamente de zafarse del aun más estrecho agarre en su muñeca.

— ¡Kariya! — rugió el de coletas, ya con su calma nula, empujando al menor hacia una pared y acorralándolo entre sus brazos y el frío muro detrás de ellos.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?! — chilló el de cabellos azules aún más colérico.

— ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo?! ¡Aparezco frente tuyo y no haces más que gritarme! ¡¿Qué es lo que demonios te pasa?!

La expresión del más chico se tornó aún más colérica, apretando tanto sus dientes como sus puños con tal fuerza que comenzaban a tiritar.

— ¡Ese es el maldito problema, que tú apareciste! — exclamó con ira captando llenamente la atención del mayor. — ¿Acaso sabes que te esperé cada día, cada tarde a que aparecieras de vuelta? Pero por otro lado pensaba "Puede que no tenga tiempo en venir; después de todo me dijo que nos veríamos en el futuro"; y esperé, esperé todos los días; esperaba el día que con suerte volvieras a aparecer para jugar conmigo, para hablar conmigo... para sólo estar ahí, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera me molesté por ello, porque de cierta forma podía comprenderlo: "un adolescente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que hacer de niñero de un bastardo de diez años como yo". Incluso llegue a asumirlo. Pero luego paso un año, el año en que los desgraciados de mis padres me abandonaron y allí recordé tus malditas palabras: _"pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti."_. Puras mentiras, porque ese fue el momento en que más necesité a alguien y nadie estuvo allí para mí.

Algo dentro suyo se derrumbó a la vez una nueva puntada se dejaba sentir en todo su cuerpo, tan real que incluso por un momento sintió perder el equilibrio y la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Kariya, yo... — Kirino intentó darle algún tipo de explicación al joven, pero no pudo. No sabía qué decir, que palabras utilizar, o sabía que hacer porque en su cabeza jamás había cruzado la idea de que aquel tonto viaje que realizó para alentar al pequeño Kariya terminaría disparando en dirección contraria.

— Fue por tu culpa. — murmuró mordiéndose los labios. — Fue por tu culpa que abandoné el fútbol, que decidí nunca intentar cruzar por Raimon ni mucho menos internar estudiar allí, de hecho lo odiaba, porque reconocí tu uniforme y sabía que tú estudiabas allí, no quería verte y por más que no lo intentase, todo aquello me recordaba a ti e instantáneamente aquel sentimiento de alevosía volvía. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que sólo hablamos una sola vez en la vida... ¡sólo una jodida vez! y sin embargo de alguna manera lograste entrometerte totalmente en mi vida y ni siquiera entiendo el por qué. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te ves igual que hace tres años... ya no puedo comprenderlo.

Cada una de las palabras que emanaba de la boca del chico se clavaban en el corazón como dagas, una más profunda que la otra. No sólo lo estaba culpando de haber desaparecido por años, dejándolo en total desamparo emocional, sino que ahora también se había ganado su eterno odio y desprecio, y por más de que sus intenciones hayan sido buenas, todo aquello no pudo evitar que la semilla del rencor brotara en su ex-compañero.

— Kariya, escucha...

— ¡ya quítate de en medio! — gruñó el menor volviendo a forcejear.

— ¡Por favor, escúchame! — chilló nuevamente. Lo que diría era arriesgado, pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Ya había tocado fondo y las cosas no podían empeorar más de lo que ya estaban, ¿no?. — Sé que puede sonar descabellado, pero aquella vez, hace tres años, la persona que viste era efectivamente yo; me refiero al yo de ahora, al que estás viendo en este momento. Es difícil de explicar, pero yo provengo de otra línea temporal en la cual nosotros nos conocemos, y de hecho ambos somos compañeros de equipo en el club de fútbol de Raimon. — tragó saliva rápidamente para seguir su discurso. — Hubo una vez en que me contaste sobre tus padres, tu pasado, y yo cometí el error de viajar en el tiempo tan sólo para intentar animarte antes de que aquello sucediera; sin embargo aquello no provocó más que modificar mi línea temporal creando una realidad alterna en donde no nos conocemos.

Kariya no emitió sonido alguno en medió del relato, más sólo se limitaba a mirarlo nulamente, incluso con cierto toque sombrío.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto? — preguntó secamente.

Kirino volvió a tragar saliva antes de contestar.

— Porque eres la persona más importante para y prometí que siempre te protegería.

Escuchó como leves estruendos provenientes de arriba, de las oscuras nubes que se situaban ahora justo encima de ellos, se hacían sentir advirtiendo que un próximo diluvio se acercaba.

— Ya veo, conque importante... — murmuró el de cabellos azules, aún con aquella expresión muerta.

— Porque te amo. — declaró Kirino tenso, con la mayor seriedad y sinceridad en sus quizás no oportunas palabras. — es por eso que hice todo lo que hice.

El cielo volvía a sonar pero ahora con mayor intensidad, mostrando a sus espectadores aquellos destellos entre sus nubes, ahora completamente oscuras por la noche. Escuchó un último trueno, claro e intenso, cuya onda sonora pudo escucharse potentemente en todos los alrededores, probablemente a kilómetros de distancia, y luego sintió como las manos del su joven compañero volvían a dirigirse a su pecho, empujándolo hacía atrás aún con más fuerza que antes, lo suficiente para que lograra perder el equilibrio, pero no caer sobre el asfalto. Sintió unas cuantas gotas frías en su cabeza, las cuales comenzaban a multiplicarse por todo el piso, en más cantidad por cada segundo que pasaba. Alzó la mirada para descubrir a Kariya retomando su camino a paso lento, sin importarle que aquellas entrometidas gotas estuvieran mojando su cabello, ropa o equipaje. Avanzó unos pocos pasos y luego se detuvo por completo, permitiendo que el agua siguiera empapándole, sin darle importancia en absoluto, como si en esos momentos nada estuviera cayendo del negro cielo.

— No quiero verte de nuevo. No vuelvas más aquí. No te acerques nunca más a mí. — soltó sin dejar de mostrarle la espalda a Kirino, luego siguió sereno su camino.

Kirino mantuvo su lugar, helado, tratando de procesar todos los acontecimientos en su cabeza, incluso el que acababa de suceder, despreocupado de las gotas que ya comenzaban a rodar desde su cabeza hacia su rostro a través de sus rosadas hebras ahora mojadas. Miró fijamente como el proclamado amor de su vida se alejaba, habiendo demostrado su desprecio, declarando que lo aborrecía, y todo gracias a su propio y mero error, ese que cometió en una buena acción fallida pero que al fin y al cabo nunca debió haber ocurrido. Y quizás el cruel destino intentaba darle una cruda lección, acomodando sus cartas para que la realidad que había vivido nunca existiera, castigándolo por jugar con su sagrado trabajo, algo tan puro e inviolable como lo es el tiempo.

Apretó fuerte los puños, tratando de ahogar el llanto, reprimir los sentimientos, deshacerse de la agonía que le suponía cargar con el odio de Kariya. La lluvia caía cada vez con más intensidad y fuerza, el impacto de las gotas contra el suelo, los techos o cualquier otra superficie se volvía aún más sonoro, provocando un sonido constante que apartaba fácilmente a cualquier otro ruido que se atreviera a entrometerse en aquella orquesta líquida. Tomó aire profundamente, intentado concentrar todas sus emociones y tensiones en aquel único grito que pudo mezclarse con el eco del diluvio pero que quizás difícilmente haya alcanzado los oídos de su receptor querido.

— ¡Volveré las cosas a la normalidad, Kariya! ¡Lo juro!


	6. Fin de la Paradoja

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la demora en cuanto a las publicaciones. Acabo de tener una temporada de exámenes algo agitada, por lo cual apenas tuve tiempo de hacer otras cosas.

En fin, con este capítulo (y el epílogo en la página siguiente) concluyo Paradox. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que vienen siguiendo esta historia desde el principio. ¡Espero que la disfruten/hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola! También agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Es bonito leer lo que piensan otras personas de lo que escribes. ¡Eternas gracias a todos!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

C5 - Fin de la Paradoja:

Sus ojos se clavaban en el edificio frente suyo. La edificación no tenía nada en particular con cualquier otra del vecindario, quizás era más grande que el resto de sus alrededores, pero lo compensaba la excusa de que no sólo una pequeña familia vivía en esa enorme vivienda, sino que varios huéspedes también la consideraban su hogar. Abrió con cuidado la puerta enrejada, dándose pasó al jardín principal, una extensión de varios metros de naturaleza, hasta llegar edificio principal. Observó hacia sus alrededores preguntándose si habría alguien por allí; no encontró a nadie. Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña casita de perros ubicada justo al lado del pórtico. Tampoco había nadie allí, y era lógico, puesto que aún había algunas cuantas gotas que caían del cielo, no con tanta intensidad como hacía una hora atrás, pero tenían el tamaño suficiente para seguir humedeciendo cualquier superficie que tocaran. Volvió a mover su mirada, esta vez posándose en el gran y llamativo coche que había captado su atención incluso antes de llegar allí. La caravana, el vehículo que los trasladaba a través del tiempo, uno de los instrumentos que utilizó para crear la despreciable época en la que estaba viviendo. Sólo con aquella máquina podría enmendar su error y volver a traer esa línea temporal que en un principio nunca debió haber desaparecido, sin embargo, por desgracia, necesitaba ayuda de terceros para poner en marcha el vehículo, y es por eso que estaba allí, para nuevamente solicitar la ayuda de los únicos dos individuos dueños de la caravana.

Caminó hasta el pórtico, resguardándose también de la lluvia, y se detuvo frente de la puerta, cuyos cristales brillantes dejaban entender que efectivamente había gente dentro. Golpeó la madera un par de veces y luego aguardo. Del otro lado, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, luego el engranaje de la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose.

— Buenas noches. — saludó brillante la joven del otro lado, luego cambió su semblante a uno más confuso. — Ah, ¿eres de Raimon no es así?

Kirino asintió con la cabeza y luego se presentó.

— Buenas noches. Disculpé la hora. Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru, soy compañero de equipo de Tenma y Fey. ¿Estarían alguno de ellos aquí?

— Ambos se encuentran arriba. Ven, pasa. — la joven se apartó a un lado cediéndole el paso a su imprevisto invitado.

Ingresó y se quitó los zapatos encontrando que estos, al igual que sus calcetines, estaban totalmente mojados debido a pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua torrencial. No le daba mucha importancia, sin embargo, parecía que la joven adulta a su lado si.

— ¡Vaya, estás todo empapado!... — exclamaba algo preocupada. — Te traeré una toalla.

— No es... — acotó Kirino antes de que la chica desapareciera de su vista. —...necesario. — terminó.

Esperó allí mientras se colocaba el par de pantuflas para visitantes que se encontraban a un costado del _genkan_. En cuestión de segundos, la mujer ya estaba de vuelta con un par de toallas en sus brazos.

— Toma. Usa esto para secarte. — ofreció amablemente. — Incluso tus ropas están empapadas. Quizás Tenma tenga algo de ropa para prestarte; ambos parecen casi del mismo tamaño.

Viendo que no tenía otra opción, Kirino aceptó las toallas, colocándose una en el cuello y otra, la más pequeña, en la cabeza, moviendo el pedazo de tela para todos lados en un intento de secar sus cabellos húmedos.

La joven llamó la atención del menor, pidiéndole que la siguiera. Se dirigieron al piso superior y caminaron escasos metros hasta llegar a una de las tantas puertas que se repetían a lo largo del pasillo. La mujer golpeó la puerta y aguadó. En cuestión de segundos Tenma se asomaba del otro lado, sorprendido por la visita.

— Ah, Aki-nee. ¿La cena ya está lista? — Tenma observó primeramente a la chica, luego, curioso, observó la figura a su lado.

— Tenma, tienes visita. — soltó Aki, señalando con su mano a Kirino.

— ¡Kirino-senpai! — exclamó con sorpresa mientras que sus ojos se abrían más. La exclamación provocó que una nueva figura se asomara detrás del chico de primer año.

— ¿Kirino? — preguntó Fey, ubicado detrás de Tenma.

— Hey, buenas noches. — saludó el aludido, algo apenado por la visita prácticamente nocturna.

Kirino ingresó a la habitación; una habitación de adolescente común, o quizás se hubiera visto como una común de no estar habitada por un perro, un chico del futuro y su oso parlanchín.

— Ahh, Kirino... ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntaba el oso, ubicado encima de la cama del dueño de la habitación, aparentando ser un peluche ordinario.

— Disculpen la hora, pero tenía que hablar con ustedes dos. — respondió el de coletas, señalando a Fey y Wandaba.

— ¿nosotros? — hablaba Fey señalándose.

Kirino asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que notaba como Tenma los miraba algo confundido. Tanto capitán de Raimon como el resto del equipo, exceptuando a Shindou, nadie sabía acerca del pequeño viaje que había realizado antes de emprender rumbo a Francia. Nadie debía enterarse de ese viaje, y por ello prometieron nunca hablar sobre aquello. Sin embargo Kirino tenía que romper esa promesa, porque el viaje y sus resultados no fueron los esperados y por ello tenía el deber de reparar ese error; pero la presencia de Tenma inhibía sus palabras.

— Yo... — miraba de reojo a Tenma quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— Es por el viaje, ¿no es así? — inquirió Fey, captando por sorpresa la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Viaje? — dijo Tenma pestañando rápidamente, asentando más su confusión. — ¿Qué viaje?

— ¡Fey, no! ¡Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso! — acotaba sumamente nervioso Wandaba, abandonando su posición de oso de peluche y saltando al suelo, acercándose a Fey y tirando de su ropa.

— Qué más da. Después de todo, no es cómo si el Doctor Arno fuera a enterarse sólo porque una persona más lo sabe. — Fey llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras veía a como el oso seguía jalando de su pantalón.

— Pfft, como quieras... — replicó el peluche mientras se cruzaba de brazos fastidioso.

Fey lo miró rendido y luego se volvió a dirigir a Tenma.

— Verás, antes de que viajáramos al siglo XIII, hicimos un pequeño viaje junto con Kirino y Shindou.

— ¿Qué clase de viaje?

— Fue toda mi idea. Tenía que cumplir una pequeña tarea cuatro años en el pasado, pero... — Kirino calló súbitamente.

Al oír la breve explicación, o más bien en la manera en que Kirino había dejado de hablar, Fey llevó algo inquieto su atención al defensa.

— Pero... — repitió, en ademán para que el joven continuara sus palabras.

Kirino miró fijamente al piso, sin hablar, sin emitir palabra alguna.

— Las líneas temporales se modificaron. — soltó Wandaba desde el piso. — ¿No es así, Kirino?

El joven asintió en silencio.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren decir con que las líneas temporales se modificaron? — preguntó Tenma, demostrando también un poco de preocupación en su expresión.

— Tenma, no recuerdas a Kariya, ¿verdad? — volvió a hablar el de segundo año, alzando nuevamente su mirada y dirigiéndola al capitán de Raimon.

— ¿No es la persona por la que preguntaba hoy Kirino-senpai? Aunque realmente no sé quién es...

— Ese es el problema. — La expresión de Kirino se tornó seria. — Kariya Masaki era uno de nuestros compañeros de equipo, uno de nuestros mejores jugadores y era tu compañero de clase, pero luego de ese viaje... — hizo una breve pausa. — La línea temporal fue modificada de modo tal que Kariya nunca llegó a conocernos y viceversa.

— Entonces aquel viaje que hicimos cambió los hechos, provocando una dimensión alterna. — Fey se tomó la barbilla con su mano izquierda, pensativo.

— Kirino, te dije que el menor cambio en el pasado podía repercutir en el futuro. — recriminó Wandaba. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en aquel tiempo?

Kirino miró al peluche, suspiró y apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes detrás de él mirando hacia un costado.

— Esta persona, Kariya, tuvo una infancia algo... complicada, por así decirlo. Viajé en el tiempo para darle algunas palabras de ánimo, ¡pero no le revelé nada de su futuro! — se apresuró a aclarar. — Sin embargo, mi aparición provocó que Kariya nunca cursara en Raimon y odiara el fútbol. — hizo una breve pausa. — Fue toda mi culpa.

— Suena como algo que El Dorado haría. — acotó Tenma.

— Sí, pero no tendría sentido que El Dorado borrara la memoria de un solo jugador. Ya has visto como en otras ocasiones se encargaron de las memorias de todo el equipo y no de una sola persona en particular.

Kirino reaccionó con el comentario.

— ¿Estás diciendo que El Dorado ha borrado nuestras memorias anteriormente? — inquirió el de coletas con suma curiosidad.

— Así es. La primera vez perdieron la memoria completamente, ni siquiera nos conocíamos entre sí. — habló Tenma. — La segunda vez que El Dorado actuó, fue para quitarles su amor e interés por el fútbol.

— Claro que no recuerdan nada de eso porque fueron acontecimientos en una línea temporal diferente. — explicó Fey.

— Ya veo... Esto sería más fácil si fuera obra de El Dorado, sin embargo, estoy cien por ciento seguro que fue debido a mi intromisión, y es por eso que quería volver a pedirles ayuda. — Kirino llevó su brillante mirada directo a los azules ojos de Fey.

— No. — contestó cortante Wandaba.

Un silencio, incómodo para algunos, se formó en el ambiente, siendo acompañado por unas débiles gotas que comenzaban a escucharse en la intemperie.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Quieres viajar en el tiempo para reparar tu error, ¿no es así? — el oso se sentó a un costado de la cama, cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

— Sí.

— Acabas de contarnos de que tu pequeño viaje temporal provocó el origen de una línea temporal alterna, ¿qué te hace pensar que volviendo a viajar no ocurriría lo mismo? — Wandaba lo miró con suma seriedad.

Kirino calló. No tenía argumentos para refutar, porque después de todo el planteo de Wandaba era lógico. Nadie le aseguraba que viajando los acontecimientos pudiesen ser corregidos, incluso cabía la posibilidad que todo empeorase; pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada y conformándose con una dimensión a la que no pertenecía.

— Entonces me estás diciendo que debo permanecer y vivir con la línea temporal tal como está.

El oso asintió en silencio. Kirino sólo lo miró fijamente.

— Quizás puedas hablar con él. Ya sabes, empezar de nuevo. — alentaba Tenma en un inútil esfuerzo.

— Y con el tiempo, quizás vuelva a gustarle el fútbol. — continuó Fey.

Kirino sólo silenció apretando sus puños con fuerza.

— Lo siento Kirino, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a modificar la línea temporal nuevamente. Nadie sabe qué tipo de cambios podrían ocasionarse.

Un nuevo silencio se volvió a formar en el ambiente. Nadie se atrevía a dar una opinión u opción diferente; quizás por miedo, quizás por no ser lo suficientemente buena, o quizás simplemente porque no había ninguna otra opción.

— Ya veo. Muchas gracias de todos modos, y disculpen las molestias. — se excusó Kirino saliendo de la habitación lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie hiciera algún comentario. Bajó a la planta baja, entrego las toallas húmedas a Aki y le agradeció el buen trato. Antes de marcharse, la joven le ofreció un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia que parecía volver a asediar, sin embargó él lo rechazó amablemente; un paraguas ya no le servía de nada estando tan empapado como él lo estaba en ese momento. Salió de la residencia Kino, y se perfiló finalmente hacía su hogar. No se encontraba muy lejos de casa, pero tenía que caminar una distancia algo considerable. No se atrevió a ver la hora, pues ya sabía que era tarde; las múltiples llamadas perdidas que se hallaban en su teléfono lo confirmaban. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres, sólo quería estar solo, quizás con sus pensamientos, y tener una caminata de veinte minutos parecía ser un pequeño consuelo, incluso si era bajo el agua.

Lluvia incesante. Así calificaba a la tormenta que mucho no tenía de tormenta. No había viento, los truenos ya habían parado horas atrás y lo único que quedaba era la lluvia que no paraba de caer, a veces débil y otras veces intensa, pero siempre constante. Abrió los ojos escuchando el permanente goteo proveniente del exterior. Estiró su brazo a través de las sábanas, palpando cuidadosamente en busca de su teléfono. Comprobó la hora: 23:21. Sólo había dormido dos malditas horas, ¡Sólo dos! Se volteó en el propio colchón, quedando boca arriba, observando el techo muy tenuemente iluminado con las luces exteriores. Giró su cabeza posando su vista en la ventana a su izquierda; Aquel clima describía perfectamente su realidad; su mente negra y oscura ya no encontraba ningún rayo de esperanza, ninguna solución; su corazón, cuyas lágrimas eran un diluvio incesante, no encontraba consuelo y se retorcía más al recordar las palabras de Kariya y el hecho de que nunca estarían destinados a estar juntos le provocaba desesperación.

Su barriga comenzaba a rugir solicitando algo para comer, de lo contrario no callaría. Había llegado a su casa horas atrás, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un largo baño caliente, porque aún seguía completamente empapado y frío. Luego sólo se dejó caer en su cama, donde toda clase de pensamientos comenzaron a brotar, así hasta quedar dormido y obviamente sin cenar, porque realmente lo menos que podía pensar en aquel momento era en comida. Sin embargo en estos momentos, por más de que su postura siguiera siendo la misma, su barriga seguía rugiendo. Tomó el teléfono, y aún acostado, escribió unas cortas palabras en el teclado virtual del aparato. _"¿Estás durmiendo?" _se leía en el mensaje de texto que le mando a Shindou. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, cerciorándose que, claramente, sus padres ya estaban durmiendo. Salió de su habitación silenciosamente y bajó a la cocina. Abrió la heladera comprobando qué opciones rápidas tenía para alimentarse. Mucho no encontró, por lo que optó por hacerse un simple sándwich. Volvió a subir a su habitación con igual cuidado y sigilo, y con un plato con un sándwich en una mano y una pequeña botella de jugo de naranja en la otra. Deposito todo en su escritorio y luego se volteó a recoger su teléfono que aún yacía en su cama. Comprobó la pequeña pantalla la cual le informaba que un nuevo mensaje había entrado en su casilla. Naturalmente, era proveniente de Shindou: _"No, estaba estudiando. ¿Por?". _Sin salir del mensaje, presionó el botón verde en su móvil, el cual conectaba telefónicamente con su amigo. Se llevó el teléfono a su oreja mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento en frente de su escritorio, contemplando hambriento a su sándwich.

— _¿Hola?_ — escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿qué clase de persona estudia un viernes a la noche? — preguntó retóricamente mientras le daba un bocado a su sándwich.

— _¿Y qué clase de persona llama a estas hora de la noche?... ¿acaso estás comiendo? _— inquirió Shindou al oír ruidos de mordidas provenientes del otro lado del teléfono.

— No cené y tenía hambre, así que me preparé algo para comer. — explicó el de coletas.

Escuchó a Shindou suspirar.

— _Ya, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

— Sólo quería hablar un rato. — dijo propinándole otra mordida al bocadillo.

— _¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? _—cuestionó intrigado el delantero.

— ¿Quién es Okatsu? — preguntó sin rodeos.

Volvió a escuchar a Shindou suspirar luego de unos breves momentos de silencio los cuales Kirino supo aprovechar para darle unos sorbos a su jugo.

— _Cuando viajamos a la era Sengoku, conocí a una... chica._ — dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de pronunciar la última palabra.

Kirino se sorprendió ante el pequeño relato. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a Shindou sobre alguien que le interesara.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— _Nada, eso fue lo que pasó._

— ¿Sentías algo por ella? — Kirino volvió a mordisquear el sándwich que lentamente iba desapareciendo.

— _Yo..._ — Shindou titubeaba. — _Era una chica muy amable y agradable, incluso nos ayudó mucho en aquella era. _

— Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Shindou volvió a silenciar. Kirino bebió un poco más del líquido.

— _Puede que sí._

— _¿_Y ella sentía algo por ti? — el defensa seguía bombardeando con preguntas.

— _Puede que sí._

— _¿_Y no le dijiste nada?

— _No_

— ¿Y ella te dijo algo?

— _Dijo... _— Shindou volvió a pausar unos segundos. —..._que sus sentimientos jamás me alcanzarían. Luego me obsequió un bento, dentro de él había una gran porción de tofu._ —La voz de Shindou sonaba ahogada. — _Sabes, su familia era especialista en preparar tofu, era delicioso, y una vez ella me dijo "Comer tofu blanco puro hará que tu corazón sea blanco puro también, y así te sentirás bien nuevamente."_

Kirino observaba su plato ahora vacio, mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Shindou.

— ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste nada?

— _¿Cómo se supone que algo así funcionara? Ella vive quinientos años en el pasado y yo quinientos años en el futuro. No podía obligarla a venir conmigo, pero yo tampoco podía quedarme allí. No era nuestro destino; nuestro encuentro no fue más que un simple error._

— un simple error... — murmuró Kirino, sin importarle si Shindou lo escuchaba o no.

— _Así es, un simple error._

— ¿y que si en realidad estaban destinados a conocerse, pero los acontecimientos no salieron como debían?

— _Diría que el destino es cruel__._

Kirino rió silenciosamente, y apoyo sus brazos seguido de su cabeza en el escritorio, aún sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja.

— Lo sé, el destino es un maldito desgraciado, ¿no?

Del otro lado pudo escuchar como Shindou sollozaba y reían al mismo tiempo. El también había sido castigado por el destino, y todo no era más que una desalmada represalia por entrometerse en el curso natural del tiempo.

Se volvió a formar un nuevo silencio entre ambos teléfonos, siendo acompañado por el goteo exterior que ya era común en ambos extremos de la línea.

— _¿Y quién es Kariya Masaki? _

— La persona de la que estoy enamorado. — contestó lisa y llanamente, sin dar rodeos, mientras su cabeza seguía escondida entre sus brazos. Después de todo, ya no temía a las preguntas que Shindou llegara a hacerle.

— _Vaya, no esperaba escuchar eso._

— Sabes, es chistoso, porque tú ya lo sabías.

— _Cómo es posible si ni siquiera conozco a la persona de la que me estás hablando._

— ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos antes de viajar al siglo XII?

— _Sí._

— Me dijiste que no sabes para que hicimos ese viaje.

— _Así es. Me ofrecí a acompañarlos, pero no sé cuál era el propósito del viaje._

— Era para que yo pudiera ver a esta persona, a Kariya. Nunca te dije que ese era el motivo del viaje, pero tú lo supusiste porque sabías que sentía algo por él.

— _¿Entonces por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?_ — Shindou sonaba confundido ante el informe.

— Porque, debido a ese viaje, la línea temporal en la que vivía cambió y creó una nueva en la cual Kariya no existe en nuestras vidas. Nadie lo recuerda excepto yo.

— _¿Quieres decir que esta persona, Kariya, nunca existió?_ — preguntó con aire confundido y preocupado a la vez.

— No, él existe, pero nunca se relacionó con nosotros. En otra línea temporal, Kariya es un miembro de Raimon y amigo nuestro, pero los acontecimientos fueron cambiados de tal modo que nuestros caminos nunca llegaron a cruzarse. — explicó.

— _¿Y no has intentado contactarlo?_

— Sí... — Kirino calló.

— _¿Kirino? _— llamó Shindou del otro lado de la línea.

— Hace unas horas me encontré con él.

— _¿Y?_

— Él me odia, Shindou. Es difícil de explicar, pero me odia y probablemente piense que estoy loco también. Me dijo que nunca me acercara a él, que no quería volver a verme... ¿cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿Cómo se supone que nunca más vea a la persona que más quiero?

— _Kirino, yo..._ — Shindou buscaba palabras de ánimo que no supo encontrar.

— Fui a hablar con Fey y Wandaba nuevamente, suplicándoles que me dejaran arreglar todo esto, pero dijeron que así como la línea temporal se modificó, esto se podría repetir una vez más si realizaba otro viaje. ¿Acaso tengo que conformarme con vivir en una línea temporal en la cual la persona que amo y que también me amaba ahora me odia? — Kirino apretó con fuerza el teléfono en su mano, tratando de descargar cuanta tensión pudiera. — Es injusto.

— _Sí tan injusto te parece, entonces deberías hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. _— acotó Shindou con seguridad.

— Ya se me agotaron las opciones, Shindou. No puedo hacer nada... — Kirino se encogía cada vez más en su propio asiento.

— _Kirino, escúchame. Quiero que pienses un segundo, ¿Cómo actuaría Jeanne en una situación así?_

Kirino alzó involuntariamente la cabeza ante el comentario, observando fijamente a la ventana salpicada que tenía frente suyo.

Recordó a aquella joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, tan valiente y solemne como ningún otro, quien le enseñó a confiar en sí mismo, así como él le había enseñado a ella. Jeanne nunca se hubiera rendido. Pasó por miles de situaciones millones de veces peores que la suya, y aún así nunca bajó los brazos, porque creía en sí misma y en sus capacidades. Puso las manos en el fuego por lo que más quería y arriesgó su propia vida por ello. Si ahora ella estuviera aquí, no podría mirarla a los ojos, porque ahora mismo estaba haciendo todo aquello que había prometido nunca más hacer. La chica le había enseñado a nunca rendirse y luchar por lo que más quería, y eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Shindou intentó captar su atención varias veces debido al repentino silenció que se había creado en la línea.

— Shindou...

— _Kirino, ¿estás bien?_

— Gracias.

Acto seguido presionó el botón rojo en su teléfono. Volvió a ver a través de su ventana. Lluvia. Aún seguía lloviendo hasta más no poder, pero no le importaba, porque unas cuantas gotas no significaban nada para él. Se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió hacia su armario. Agarró lo primero que encontró y se vistió rápidamente. Luego tomó un abrigo impermeable y su teléfono y bajó silenciosa pero rápidamente, rogando que ninguno de sus padres apareciera en ese momento. Se dirigió hacía el cuarto de lavandería, al lado del cuarto de baño y buscó su uniforme que debía estar por ahí. Lo encontró en un pequeño canasto, aún húmedo, y en sus bolsillos halló los caramelos de Jeanne intactos y el pequeño colgante. Tomó todo aquello y lo dirigió a su bolsillo. Luego se aproximó a la puerta principal, y con mucho cuidado, la abrió y salió de su casa, no sin antes cerrarla con igual de sigilo. Ya en el patio, observó cada una de las paredes del muro que separaban el jardín de la calle exterior, buscando en ellas cierto vehículo que lo ayudaría a desplazarse con mayor facilidad y rapidez. La falta de luminosidad y la poca visibilidad que le proporcionaba el clima dificultaba su búsqueda, pero finalmente fue capaz de encontrar su bicicleta no muy lejos de la salida principal. Se montó en ella, desasiéndose de la pequeña traba que impedía que el vehículo cayera e impulsándose comenzó a pedalear.

La lluvia copiosa aún seguía cayendo y formaba grandes charcos en el suelo que sonaban intensamente al pisarlos debido a la masa liquida. Era tarde ya, y no había nadie en las calles, sólo alguna que otra persona comprando en algún que otro _Conbini _que se cruzaba en su ruta. No era común ver a un chico de catorce años caminando solo a las doce de la noche, pero eso no le hacía mucha importancia. No tenía miedo, no estaba asustado ni nervioso, en su mente sólo había espacio para su plan. Sí, había decidido solucionar las cosas por su cuenta; si nadie lo iba a ayudar, entonces lo haría él solo, porque pensándolo desde otra perspectiva, eso es y sería lo que Jeanne hubiera hecho. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo tomando uno de los tantos caramelos, retiró el empaque y antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la boca, sintió como su teléfono vibraba. Lo tomó mirando con atención mientras que algunas entrometidas gotas se colaban en la pantalla del aparato. Era un mensaje de Shindou:

_"No tengo idea de lo que harás, pero no sigas el mismo destino que Okatsu y yo. Tú tienes oportunidad. Buena suerte, enamorado."_

No sabía si reír o llorar ante el mensaje. No sabía si aquella era otra jugada irónica del destino, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que nada le impedía está más seguro de sus acciones. Finalmente se llevó el caramelo a la boca, saboreándolo mientras cobraba más velocidad.

Frenó rotundamente. Allí se encontraba nuevamente en frente del gran hospedaje que ahora yacía oscuro, informando que todos sus huéspedes se encontraban descansando. Estacionó la bicicleta a un lado de la verja, intentando disimularla lo suficientemente como para que nadie pudiese verla. Por primera vez agradeció la presencia de la lluvia que ahora caía con más intensidad, creando de vuelta ese ruido constante que tapaba cualquier otro sonido que quisiera interferir. Aquello le permitió abrir la puerta enrejada con facilidad sin preocuparse en hacer demasiado escándalo y descartando la posibilidad de que alguien lo detectara a través del ruido. Ingresó una vez más al patio salpicado con pequeños charcos que comenzaron a formarse debido a la cantidad de agua caída, y se dirigió directamente a la caravana. Agradeció que a nadie se le hubiera pasado la idea de mover el vehículo para resguardarlo de la lluvia, aunque considerando las dimensiones de la máquina, sería difícil encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para ocultarla.

Se acercó a la caravana sigilosamente, siendo respaldado por la lluvia. Sintió un tremendo alivio al descubrir que la puerta del vehículo estaba abierta, facilitando su ingreso. No entendía que clase de persona dejaría abierto su auto en medio de la noche, pero reconsiderando su declaración, recordó que el vehículo no le pertenecía a un ser humano. De todas formas, esto sólo le creaba una ventaja más a su favor. Se arrimó al tablero de control, donde encontró toda aquella jungla de botones y pequeñas palancas, todas opacadas y apagadas. Allí fue cuando una chispa se encendió en su mente. Para poner en marcha el vehículo primero necesitaba las llaves, las malditas llaves que seguramente se encontraban adentro del edificio. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan fundamental? Era demasiado bueno pensar que su plan se estuviera llevando a cabo con tanta facilidad como lo había sido ahora. En pleno acto de ira, golpeó con sus puños el tablero lamentándose su falta de lógica y fue en ese momento que escuchó un agudo ruido metálico que captó de lleno su atención. Miró a la izquierda de sus pies, donde divisó un pequeño cuerpo que brillaba con la escaza luz que reflejaba del exterior. Absorto, parpadeó varias veces para luego arrodillarse, tomando aquel objeto con sus manos. Lo miró atónito. Era la llave; la llave se había caído de algún lugar y ahora estaba en sus manos. ¿Acaso el destino se había compadecido de él y ahora trataba de ayudarlo? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba agradecido.

Se sentó en el asiento de conductor y deposito la llave en la pequeña ranura al costado del volante, giró levemente y escuchó como el motor comenzaba a trabajar. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza al percatarse que sus planes estaban resultando como quería, pero aún no podía cantar victoria, porque ni siquiera la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho. Observó atentamente como todas las luces del tablero comenzaba a brillar y parpadear con vigor, como la primera vez en que puso su vista en aquel tablero, y agradecía tener buena memoria y haber prestado atención a los movimientos de Wandaba aquella vez, porque si todo salía bien, ese sería su boleto hacia el pasado. Presionó una serie de botones que recordaba perfectamente, luego colocó la fecha de destino e instantáneamente, la maquina le dio lugar a que insertara el artefacto en el medio de una pequeña plataforma ubicada perfectamente en el centro de la cabina. Retiró el colgante de su bolsillo, aquel mismo que los mando a cuatro años al pasado y que ahora mismo volvería a hacerlo. Volvió a su asiento. Vio múltiples luces verdes que le confirmaban que su viaje estaba listo para ser lanzado. Nunca en su vida había conducido un automóvil, y si bien aquello no era ningún auto, el volante, palanca de cambio y distintos pedales lo asustaban un poco. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no era hora de entregarse al pánico, no en ese momento. Tomó con firmeza el volante, presionó un botón donde se leía "Time Mode" y automáticamente la nave comenzó a elevarse. Por inercia, colocó una de sus manos en la aparente palanca de cambios y la movió un poco, luego apretó lo que creyó que era el acelerador. Ni siquiera sabía si era necesario hacer aquello para que la caravana tomara impulso, pero en cuestión de segundos se encontró a si mismo gritando "Time Jump!" mientras que un vórtice se abría e introducía frente a él.

El viaje no tomó más de cinco minutos. De alguna manera se las ingenió para aterrizar la nave en un lugar seguro, no muy lejos del punto donde debía dirigirse. Bajó deprisa de la caravana y miró al cielo. Sí, era el mismo cielo, la misma hora y casi el mismo lugar donde había estado días atrás, ese día en el que jamás debió entrometerse.

Con paso seguro, comenzó a correr en la dirección que creía que en cuestión de minutos se vería pasar a sí mismo. Corrió unas cuantas cuadras hasta que finalmente identificó el punto exacto donde se encontraba así recordaba cual era la ruta que había seguido ese día. Miró a ambos lados, investigando a la gente a su alrededor. Fue indescriptible la sensación que sintió al verse a sí mismo a una o quizás dos cuadras más adelante corriendo hacia la rivera en un encuentro que se suponía que no debía suceder. No pudo pensar mucho al respecto, solamente se echó a correr detrás de quien no era más que él mismo. Su réplica le llevaba casi dos cuadras de diferencia, y ya no quedaba demasiada distancia de la rivera. Si no se apresuraba, el encuentro que se suponía que debía evitar iba a terminar aconteciendo nuevamente y la línea temporal seguiría siendo esa misma que él aborrecía. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, agradeciendo tener un buen estado físico gracias a la práctica de fútbol, de modo contrarió, no hubiera sido capaz de correr ni la mitad de distancia total que había recorrido. Continuó corriendo y logró aproximarse lo suficiente, estimando que sólo unos tres metros de diferencia había entre ellos. Parecía que en cuestión de nada podría alcanzarlo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de la total falta de edificios a su alrededor; estaban cerca del punto de encuentro, quizás menos de una cuadra, y eso sólo provocó que Kirino perdiera la calma, corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, gritando por inercia y desesperación su propio nombre en el aire, aprovechando el único segundo de descuido de su otra persona para abalanzarse sobre él, aterrizando ambos en el piso.

Sintió una sensación rara, algo incómoda, al levantar la cabeza y verse a si mismo, quien a su vez también lo miraba fijamente y aquella expresión de estupefacción imposible de explicar. Era como mirarse en un espejo, salvo que la figura opuesta no copiaba sus movimientos. El único reflejo común fueron sus miradas, ambas dilatadas y confusas ante la imagen que se hallaban en frente de ellos mismos.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? — preguntó el chico pasmado.

— Creo que es una pregunta un tanto obvia. — Bromeó intentando romper el hielo y lo inevitablemente incomodo de la situación.

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a repetir el otro, aún más confundido.

— Kirino Ranmaru, o en otras palabras, tú.

— Eso es imposible...

— Déjame ser conciso, no hay mucho tiempo. Tienes que escuchar atentamente lo que tengo que decirte; pase lo que pase, no debes ver a Kariya. No debes interferir en su pasado, no importa que tan buenas sean tus intenciones. — explicaba con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntaba su reflejo aún anonadado.

— ¡Porque yo soy tú, maldita sea! — exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. — ¡Vengo del futuro, de escasos días en el futuro, y gracias a este jodido encuentro, las líneas temporales se vieron modificadas! Se creó una realidad alterna en la cual Kariya odia el fútbol y no recuerda ni a Raimon ni a mí, y el detonante de todo aquello es este maldito encuentro que estabas a punto de llevar a cabo! — rugió intentando hacer que su otro yo comprendiera su situación.

Antes de poder seguir con su discurso, sintió como era repentinamente empujado por su copia, quien luego de quitarse a sí mismo de encima, su puso de pie y soltando una pequeña risa, lo miró despectivamente.

— Eres de El Dorado, ¿no es así? — acotó el chico seriamente. — Fey me advirtió de esto. Estás tratando de tenderme una trampa.

Maldición, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan estúpido? Realmente tenía ganas de golpearse a si mismo en la cara, pero aquello no haría más que complicar las cosas. Se percató que el chico ahora se daba la vuelta para continuar con su camino y su cometido.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Kirino poniéndose de pie, parándose con firmeza y apretando los puños. — Estas haciendo este viaje por Kariya, para devolverle un favor, porque él cedió su lugar para que viajaras a Francia. Shindou vino en este viaje contigo y te preguntó si realizabas este viaje porque sentías pena por Kariya, pero tú le respondiste que no sentías pena en absoluto. — hablaba rápidamente, si hacer ninguna pausa y sin tomar aire. — Lo hiciste porque te importa Kariya, porque prometiste protegerlo y porque finalmente te diste cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas.

Notó como el joven detenía su paso en seco.

— ¿cómo sabes todo eso? — cuestionó sin dejar de darle la espalda.

— Lo sé porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo. — tomó aire en un intento de tranquilizarse, porque ya hasta él mismo se estaba sacando de quicio. — Escucha, puedes creerme cómo no, ¿pero estas dispuesto a arriesgarte luego de todo lo que te he dicho? Si esto es una trampa y tú sigues con lo tuyo, entonces no pasará nada; ¿pero qué pasa si estoy diciendo la verdad? ¿Te arriesgarías a perder a Kariya?

La escena se mantuvo estática por momentos, hasta que el chico comenzó a avanzar una vez más, lentamente, deteniéndose a la orilla del desnivel que conectaba con la rivera donde un grupo de niños se encontraba jugado al fútbol, entre ellos Kariya.

— ¿En verdad no me recuerda? — preguntó el otro con cierto toque de tristeza, mientras contemplaba al pequeño jugando con su balón.

— Sí me recuerda, pero me odia. Debido a este encuentro, ambos nos haremos amigos y el día en que sus padres lo abandonen, Kariya no me va a encontrar allí para contenerlo; es por eso que terminará odiándome. — explicó. — Es por eso que hice este viaje, para evitar que todo eso ocurriera, porque quizás no puedas imaginártelo, pero realmente hiere en el corazón.

Su copia siguió contemplando el paisaje.

— En verdad lo amo mucho, ¿no?

— Lo suficiente como para realizar dos viajes a través del tiempo por él y modificar dos líneas temporales, sí.

— Cuando vuelva, él se acordará de mi, ¿verdad?

— No puedo asegurar nada, pero eso espero...

Ambos se mantuvieron en su lugar por algunos minutos, uno contemplando al niño que se hallaba metros más abajo, mientras que el otro observaba su reflejo en carne propia, quien finalmente decidió abandonar su posición y caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose de la escena.

— Gracias. — murmuró. — Gracias por comprender.

El chico se detuvo a su lado y guardó silencio por unos breves segundos.

— Cuídalo bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Lo mismo para ti.

Sin más que decir, su otro yo comenzó a caminar por donde vino y en cuestión de minutos, ya había desaparecido completamente de su vista. Hablar consigo mismo en forma física le había resultado extremadamente raro, como hablar con su propia consciencia, pero en la vida real. Jamás hubiera pensado que experimentaría tal sensación, pero cierto chico lo llevó a hacerlo, todo para no perderlo. En un momento se cruzó por su mente si tal encuentro repercutiría en el futuro, o en su existencia, si se ponía en un plano más específico y científico; pero lo que sucediera ya mucho no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era recuperar su línea temporal, recuperar a Kariya y sus recuerdos, no deseaba nada más que eso.

Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta situarse en el mismo punto donde su dupli había estado, la cornisa del desnivel de donde se apreciaba toda la rivera, el campo de futbol y todos aquellos niños jugando alegremente su deporte favorito. Divisar a Kariya no le llevo nada, sus azuladas hebras se distinguían desde kilómetros de distancia. Allí estaba él, pateando e intentando lanzar el balón por los aires, consiguiendo al final y provocando que el este terminara rodando lentamente cerca de una de las escaleras de concreto ubicadas a escasos metros de él.

Ahora recordaba que ese fue el momento exacto en que se entrometió en la vida de Kariya, allí se conocieron involuntariamente por primera vez y esa fue la chispa detonante de sus augurios en el presente. Observó como el niño corría rápidamente en busca del balón, y antes de que pudieran llegar a cruzar miradas, decidió marcharse lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Antes de llegar a la caravana, pudo ver una pequeña estela en el cielo. Probablemente era la otra caravana, en la que viajaba junto a Shindou, Fey y Wandaba días atrás. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, ya se encontraba frente al vehículo que lo había transportado todo este tiempo. Se subió con prisa y se dirigió al asiento de conductor nuevamente. Era hora de volver a casa, no sabía si su verdadera casa o la alterna, sólo rogaba que todo hubiera salido bien y su vida, o más bien la de Kariya, volviera a ser la de antes. Posó sus manos sobre los controles, volviendo a realizar el mismo ritual que cuando abandonó su época, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba listo para despegar y largarse de ese lugar donde en primera instancia nunca debió haber estado. Volvió a maniobrar y apretar los botones y nuevamente aquel vortex multicolor apareció frente a él, succionándolo y llevándolo a través del tiempo.

Los colores psicodélicos de las paredes del vórtice se reflejaban tanto dentro como fuera del vehículo, formando un lindo espectáculo que sólo pudo ser contemplado por él en total soledad. Puede que esos colores lo distrajeran demasiado, o que el viaje haya sido incluso más corto que antes, porque al levantar la mirada, pudo ver el final de aquel túnel psicodélico, donde su presente se hallaba enfrente suyo una vez más. Sin la necesidad de hacer ningún movimiento ni presionar ningún botón, la máquina aterrizó directamente en el lugar donde se encontraba en un principio, cuando Kirino había arribado a la residencia en secreto.

La lluvia aún seguía cayendo, pero en menor intensidad, o al menos eso podía notar juzgado las gotas que aterrizaban en el parabrisas. Apagó el motor del vehículo e instantáneamente todas las luces del tablero se oscurecieron a la par. Dejó las llaves a un costado y antes de retirarse tomó el colgante que aún yacía en la pequeña plataforma central. Rápidamente abandonó la nave, teniendo cuidado al cerrar la puerta para no provocar ruido alguno, sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada, porque podía escuchar una voz que provenía de no muy lejos.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡¿Quién osa tocar mi preciada caravana?!

Kirino identificó perfectamente esa voz; era Wandaba, y no sonaba muy contento.

— Vamos, Wandaba, aquí no hay nadie.

El que hablaba era Fey. Tenía a Fey y a Wandaba a tan solo pasos de distancia de él, y si llegaban a descubrir que acababa de hacer uso de su caravana para viajar en el tiempo sin permiso, estaba seguro de que se metería en problemas de dimensiones catastróficas.

Miró a ambos lados, buscando algún lugar para ocultarse, y lo único que encontró fueron unos cuantos arbustos en una de las esquinas del patio. Se apresuró y se escondió entre ellos lo suficientemente rápido como para que la luz de la linterna que portaba el oso no lo alumbrara. Hizo un pequeño espacio entre las espesas hojas de la flora para comprobar el accionar del par mientras tanto.

— ¡Vamos sal de ahí! — gritaba el oso apuntando su linterna hacia cualquier punto que pudiera resultarle sospechoso.

— Wandaba... — se hablaba el niño pareciendo perder la paciencia mientras trataba de meter el oso de vuelta al interior del edificio.

— Fey, comprueba la puerta. —ordenó el peluche. — ¡Quizás alguien se metió dentro de la caravana!

— No va a haber nadie. — se quejó el aludido.

— ¡Sólo hazlo!

El niño suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta del vehículo. Los músculos de Kirino se tensaron, estaban a punto de descubrir que alguien había hecho uso de la caravana y estaría en graves problemas, más aún si descubrían que todavía se hallaba allí.

Fey hizo unos breves movimientos en la manija de la puerta del vehículo y luego se dirigió a su acompañante.

— Cerrado. ¿Ves? No pasa nada. — dijo con una expresión pesada en su rostro.

El rostro de Kirino se llenó de sorpresa. Estaba anonadado, ¿Cerrado? Pero si la puerta se hallaba abierta, él mismo era testigo de ello. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

— Pero estoy seguro de que oí un ruido aquí, y estoy seguro de que alguien usó máquina. — replicaba el oso.

— Quizás fue tu imaginación, o sólo te confundiste con el ruido de la lluvia.

— Pero...

— Ya, volvamos adentro, tengo frío y quiero seguir durmiendo. — contestó Fey, mientras empujaba a Wandaba de nuevo al interior, pero antes de seguir, se giró y, observando fijamente hacia donde Kirino se hallaba escondido, sonrió y levantó su pulgar. Luego se volvió y siguió su camino hasta el interior de la casa.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Podía ser que Fey estaba implicado en su golpe de suerte en cuanto a la nave? Pensar sobre aquella teoría sólo ataba cabos sueltos. Quizás fue Fey el que dejó la puerta abierta, el que había dejado las llaves dentro de la caravana, y quizás él también tuvo que ver en algo con la extraña facilidad con la que logró domar la máquina. Estaba seguro que Fey lo había ayudado todo este tiempo, le había dado ventajas con las que logró realizar el viaje y luego tendría que buscar alguna forma de retribuírselo, porque la asistencia del chico del futuro fue invaluable en cada uno de sus planes.

Escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba y trababa y aquella fue la señal para por fin largarse de allí. Corrió con prisa a través del patio, traspasando la puerta enrejada y saliendo finalmente de la residencia. Se montó en la bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pasando cuadra tras cuadra mientras se cercioraba que nadie saliera tras él. De ese modo terminó llegando a un pequeño parque, totalmente vacío debido a las altas horas de la noche y al factor climático. Se bajó del vehículo, dejándolo tirado en el primer lugar donde aterrizara, sin tomarse la molestia de estacionarlo adecuadamente utilizando la pequeña pata de soporte para que la bicicleta no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, aunque ciertamente aquello ya no era necesario porque el rodado ya se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo.

Se dirigió a la desértica zona de juegos, específicamente a los estáticos columpios cuyos asientos lograron almacenar una pequeña cantidad de agua de lluvia; removió la humedad como pudo y ya sin importarle si el apoyo estaba lo suficientemente seco, tomó asiento, balanceándose muy suave y lentamente mientras su atención era captada por su reflejo en el pequeño y liso charco de agua situado debajo de él. Revolvió en su bolsillo hasta tomar su teléfono. Divisó un "00:12" en la pantalla; Podía jurar que el lapso entre su última partida y regreso había sido más grande, pero después de tantos percances temporales, había aprendido a jamás confiar tiempo... siempre y cuando hubiera una máquina del tiempo de por medio, obvio. Miró fijamente su teléfono y luego suspiró.

— Es hora de la verdad. — susurró a lo bajo para nadie más que él.

Tecleó y buscó a través de los menús del aparato y su dedo se detuvo milésimas de segundos antes de presionar el pequeño botón verde del aparato. Temía hundir su pulgar en ese botón, y no por la operación en sí, sino por la realidad que se escondía detrás de la mera acción. Este era sencillamente el punto donde finalmente comprobaría el resultado de toda su planificación, donde el camino podía ser singular así como dividirse en miles de realidades tal como había tenido la desdicha de experimentar. Le temía a la verdad que se encontraba detrás de una simple llamada telefónica que por más insulsa que pareciera, significaba todo para él, porque sí, eso era lo que Kariya ahora representaba en su vida: todo. Reunió valor de no sabía dónde, pero fue lo suficiente para que, aún con su mano tiritando, se acercará con fuerza al botón "SEND" de su teléfono, sin embargo, el aparató comenzó a cobrar vida propia, vibrando antes de que pudiera ejecutar la ansiada llamada.

Como si fuera una broma pesada, único objetivo del karma, vio como si todo ocurriese en cámara lenta; el móvil resbalándose de sus manos como si de jabón se tratase, descendiendo lentamente pero inalcanzable, siendo atajado únicamente por el liquido suelo lluvioso bajo suyo, perdiendo así cualquier comunicación o rastro de vida electrónica que el aparato pudiese dar; todo aquel teatro en slowmotion sucedió en un puñado de segundos que seguramente podía contar con una sola mano, siendo irremediablemente incapaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que el teléfono se ahogara en la pequeña laguna miniatura a sus pies.

Miraba estático, atónito el artilugio ya completamente muerto apenas visible entre las aguas playas y la luz tenue del afuera. Su cordura le seguía repitiendo "esto tiene que ser una jodida broma" en un casi fallido intento de conservar la inútil calma e impedir que se levantase y maldijera incansablemente a los cuatro vientos.

- oops... - escuchó a sus espaldas antes de que siquiera pudiese ponerse de pie.

Esta vez parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo e incluso las pequeñas ondas en el charco de agua donde se veía reflejado dejaron de formarse permaneciendo tan fijo e inmóvil como él, o al menos segundos antes de que impulsivamente saltara de su movedizo asiento sin importarle por completo hundir sus secos pies en la laguna miniatura y la pastosa arena, provocando que gruesas gotas volaran por los aires o incluso rozar, casi patear, el trasto que solía ser su teléfono y que aún yacía muerto bajo la humedad de lluvia. Sin escrúpulos se giró sobre su eje sólo para encontrar allí su meta final en forma viva, humana, sonriéndole torpemente mientras rascaba su nuca así en su otra mano se protegía inútilmente con un paraguas que terminó rodando dificultosamente varias decenas de centímetros en el suelo luego de un descuido debido al impacto entre sus cuerpos. Finalmente podía hundir sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Kariya, aprisionándolo para que nunca más pudiese escapar de su vida en un acto quizás sobreprotector pero justificado, porque había vivido en carne propia la tortura de una existencia sin Masaki y estaba seguro que su cordura se desmoronaría y desaparecería íntegramente si el destino se atrevía a arrebatarle a su preciado premio una vez más. Se dedicó a aferrarse al cálido cuerpo del chico, hundiendo su cara entre sus suaves cabellos, absorbiendo su aroma, su esencia y deseando que aquel momento nunca terminara.

— ¿K-Kirino-senpai...? — titubeo el pequeño ya en suma confusión con su impulsiva reacción. — ¿Estás bien?

Se sentía como si su corazón hubiera permanecido detenido por mucho tiempo y ahora comenzara a latir con vigor nuevamente. El aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones, su mundo volvía a girar; todo con tan solo escuchar aquella voz pronunciar su nombre.

— Me recuerdas... — hablaba aún sumergido entre aquellas hebras azules —... realmente me recuerdas.

— ¡Claro que te recuerdo!.. Nos vimos hace unos días... — replicaba algo confundido y con un tono molesto, apenas perceptible; sin embargo esa tonalidad cambió drásticamente al sentir su completo silencio. — Senpai... ¿Te encuentras bien...? — hablaba ahora algo preocupado.

— Ahora sí. — contestó simplemente sin abandonar ni un centímetro su posición. La respuesta parecía no haber satisfecho en absoluto la curiosidad de Kariya por lo cual, no convencido, apartó al mayor del apegue, encontrándose con su rostro teñido en un leve carmín y sus ojos más brillantes de lo usual gracias a la fina capa de humedad extra que se formaba en ellos.

—... ¿qué sucede? — Lo miraba preocupado y tras ese semblante inquieto podía notar como mil y una pregunta se formaba en su pequeña cabeza.

— Sabes... tuve una terrible pesadilla. — acotó provocando que su pequeño compañero ladeara su cabeza en confusión. — Sí, una terrible pesadilla... — suspiró. — Estaba este niño pequeño; amaba jugar al fútbol, pero en realidad era algo malo en ello... — rió. —... así que le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y pasamos el rato jugando juntos. Luego tuve que marcharme, pero le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver.

Kariya torció la boca algo confundido.

— Pues, eso no suena a pesadilla... —agregó extrañado ante el ordinario relato.

— Bueno, después de eso, algo malo le pasa al niño y pasado los años vuelvo a encontrarlo, pero el niño no sólo había crecido, sino que también me odiaba porque me consideraba su amigo y no estuve con él cuando lo necesitaba.

Kariya parpadeó.

— ¿qué sucedió después?... — indagó.

— Le pedía ayuda a Wandaba y Fey para que me permitieran viajar al pasado y evitar que todo aquello sucediera, pero ante una negativa terminaba robando la caravana y haciendo el trabajo yo mismo.

— ¿Y luego?

— luego de viajar en el tiempo y convencerme a mí mismo que aquel encuentro no debía realizarse, vuelvo al presente y me encuentro con aquel mismo niño en un parque desolado a la mitad de la noche — levantó su mano para correr algunos rebeldes mechones cian detrás de la oreja de Kariya mientras mantenía su mirada baja y neutra, al contrario del menor cuya expresión de expectativa ante el relato se apagaba.

Kariya dejo soltar una pequeña risa.

— ha, es pura casualidad... ¿no, senpai? — sonrió con aquella ingenua risa esperando una respuesta que Kirino no se atrevía a dar. —...¿Senpai? — ahora era Kariya el que lentamente cambiaba de expresión, e incluso el inexplicable pánico que surgía en él se hacían ver tanto en su voz como en su acciones. — ¡Senpai, es una coincidencia!, ¿no? ¡Una casualidad!

— yo... — silenció unos minutos. Tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas que aparentemente eran difíciles de hallar en ese momento. — ... yo viajé en el tiempo para verte.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— Necesitaba ver al niño cuya infancia pisotearon y decirle que de alguna forma todo estaría bien...

El silencio comenzó a apartarlos. Por un lado Kariya, que intentaba de alguna forma conservar la calma mientras que Kirino desviaba la mirada, evitando cualquier tipo de prejuicio que su compañero le pudiera transmitir con sólo un par de segundos de contacto visual.

— ¿Por qué? — escuchó pronunciar, sin embargo su mirada quedó clavada en el mismo lugar. — ¿Por qué necesitabas hacer eso?

Una pequeña risa nasal se dejó escuchar.

— Sabes, es chistoso, porque tampoco encuentro un por qué. Quizás porque me importas demasiado; quizás porque quería protegerte, aún no lo sé. — desvió su mirada hacia su compañero de equipo una vez reunido el coraje necesario para verlo a la cara, sin embargo sus ojos jamás se encontraron puesto que el rostro de Kariya se encontraba ahora cubierto por sus propias manos.

— Senpai, yo... ¡yo lo siento mucho! — habló detrás del vulnerable escudo que le proporcionaban sus manos, el cual no pudo ocultar el tono quebrado de su voz.

Lo miró atónito, no sólo porque se estaba disculpando por algo que de lo que no era responsable en absoluto, sino que también, desde el momento en que conoció a Kariya, esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar algo como "Lo siento" y realmente sentirlo del corazón. Quizás Kariya no fuera un chico orgulloso; nunca se había autoproclamado mejor que nadie porque él mismo era ya consciente de ello, sin embargo tampoco dejaba espacio para que sus debilidades salieran a la luz, porque sabía que eso suponía un importante punto débil para él, y es por aquello que siempre recurría a ocultarse a si mismo bajo aquella fachada de niño revoltoso, y por más que supiera que sus actitudes, decisiones y acciones podían lastimar a la gente, él nunca se disculparía, porque no sólo lo dejaría expuesto completamente, sino que aquella forma de ser ya estaba tan marcada que a veces hasta salían naturalmente. Sin embargo allí estaba, parado en frente de él en su faceta quizás más vulnerable, disculpándose por primera vez y por algo que no hizo.

— E-Espera... — apresuró a interrumpir. —... no tienes nada de que disculparte. Tú no has hecho nada. — involuntariamente comenzó a acercarse, intentando atraparlo del brazo y así atraerlo hacia él nuevamente, pero Kariya retrocedía un paso por cada centímetro que Kirino se acercaba.

— Fue mi culpa que viajaras al pasado.

— No, no lo fue. — negó con la cabeza intentando acercarse más.

— ¡Sí lo fue! ¡Jamás hubieras ido si no hubiera hablado! — justificó de un alarido llevando todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus propios hombros. — ¡Si no hubiera hablado, nada de esto habría pasado! — agachó su cabeza y llevó sus manos a ella, agarrando un puñado de mechones azules, apretándolos con fuerza en su puño. — ¡Siempre encuentro la manera de arruinar las cosas, por más que no lo quiera! ¡Es por eso que mis padres me abandonaron, es por eso que todos siempre terminan-

— ¡No! — interrumpió Kirino de un grito, provocando que el otro detuviera su habla y sus acciones y lo mirara pasmado, con lágrimas en sus ojos. — No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. — sentenció y luego ambos silenciaron. Se miraban fijamente; por un lado Kariya mantenía aquella mueca de incomodidad mientras aún escondía sus ojos y aquellas lágrimas que se volvían cada vez más pesadas bajo su cabello y mordía su labio inferior; por otro lado, Kirino seguía sosteniendo su mirada seria, casi enfadada, mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños, tanto que podía creer que en cualquier momentos sus propias uñas terminarían dañando su palma. — Quiero que me escuches bien; — comenzó a hablar nuevamente. — No sé qué habrá sido lo que pasaba por la mente de tus padres aquel día, tampoco me importa saberlo, porque aquello ya es parte del pasado, y no te pediré que te olvides ni dejes atrás tu pasado, porque sé que fue una parte muy dolorosa de tu vida y como tal, no es algo de lo que puedas apartarte a la ligera; sin embargo quiero que recuerdes que aquí, en el presente, hay ciento de personas que te estiman y te quieren. — hizo una breve pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire. — Al igual que hay una persona que se dio cuenta que vivir en un mundo sin ti no merece la pena.

Unas pocas gotas cayeron, después de todo el cielo en penumbra aún seguía igual de inestable que horas atrás, sin embargo aquellas gotas eran demasiado limitadas para provenir de las alturas. Las saladas lágrimas nacían en silencio de los ojos de Kariya, deslizándose con igual sigilo a través de sus mejillas hasta culminar en el ya húmedo suelo. Sus miradas se evitaban, o más bien, Kariya parecía evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él, ya sea por el lo embarazoso que era ya de por si verlo se esa forma o porque al fin había caído en el significado de la última declaración de Kirino. Tampoco era noticia nueva; Kirino había dejado en claro sus sentimientos en su último encuentro, los cuales fueron, afortunadamente y tampoco para su sorpresa, correspondidos. Aún así la evasión óptica lo incomodaba, llevándolo a posar sus frías manos en las húmedas y cálidas mejillas del menor, borrando algún que otro trazó de agua salada con su pulgar y obligándolo a mirarlo, él ya con una expresión más serena a diferencia del chico de primer año que aún parecía intranquilo. Ya era inútil tratar de esconder sus brillantes ojos ámbar detrás de los rebeldes cabellos cian que caían y sutilmente ocultaban su cara, o el tinte carmín que involuntariamente había aparecido en sus mejillas y se tornaba más pronunciado cada vez que recordaba que Kirino lo miraba de frente, aún así seguía intentando una y otra vez ocultarse u ocultar la variedad de reacciones en cadena que se manifestaban dentro suyo.

Hizo ademán de hablar, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y volvió a cerrar su boca hasta que pareció finalmente haber acomodado sus ideas.

— ¿Realmente soy importante para Kirino-senpai? — inquirió casi retóricamente, ya con su silencioso llanto más calmo.

Rió internamente. ¿Cuántas veces y de cuántas personas ya había escuchado esa pregunta? Lo más curioso no eran la cantidad de veces que le habían plantado aquella incógnita, sino que la respuesta siempre recaía a aquella misma variante que ahora se situaba frente suyo, viéndolo con los ojos brillosos producto de las lágrimas derramadas. Ahora sí exteriorizó una tierna sonrisa, y lentamente corrió algunos cabellos de la vista del chico y besó suavemente su frente para después envolverlo una vez más con sus brazos.

— Sabes, en Francia le hice una promesa muy importante a Jeanne D'Arc... — Kariya se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sin realizar ni un sólo movimiento más que apoyar casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza en el cuerpo del mayor. —... le prometí que usando su poder protegería aquello que era tan importante para mí y a aquella persona que hizo posible que ella y yo nos conociéramos.

Sintió que el chico se revolvió un poco, pero nunca abandonó aquella posición, más se quedó estático como estaba.

— ¿...Poder? — escuchó pronunciar desde su lado izquierdo.

— Fui el escogido para realizar el Miximax con Jeanne D'Arc.

Una vez más lo sitió revolverse en su lugar, antes de percibir que sus débiles brazos ahora lo estaban rodeando delicadamente.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. — musitó el más pequeño con la voz levemente quebrada.

Kirino apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que estrechaba más el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero contra el suyo. Nadie podía explicar la cantidad de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento adentro suyo; la única que meramente podía comprender era ese sentimiento de pura felicidad que hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido y florecido, felicidad que sólo Kariya parecía evocar en él. Lo apartó e, ignorando las diminutas lágrimas que parecían volver a formarse en aquellos orbes dorados, se dirigió a sus labios, presionando los suyos contra los ajenos con fuerza. Se sentían cálidos, y la temperatura ambiental, ahora en descenso, realzaba mucho más aquella calidez también resaltada por el caliente rostro de Kariya. Sentía como si hubieran pasado años, décadas desde la última vez que sintió los suaves labios de su compañero en contacto con los suyos, aunque, técnicamente, era verdad que siglos habían separado su último encuentro. Sus manos cayeron hacia su cintura, como si intentara atraerlo más hacia él, mientras que casualmente los brazos de Kariya finalmente se movían y colocaban perfectamente detrás de su nuca. Fue allí que notó aquel pequeño espacio entre los labios del defensa, aquella invitación que no dudo en tomar, provocando que aquel beso se profundice más. Aquellos segundos degustando el glorioso sabor de la boca ajena parecieron eternos, sin embargo sólo la escases de oxigeno fue lo suficientemente demandante como para imponer que aquel mágico momento se detuviera. Con cada bocanada de aire, dejaban atrás esa pequeña nube de vapor que surgía de sus bocas y les recordaba lo frío que el ambiente se había tornado, sin embargo, contrastante a la temperatura del entorno, sus rostros se mantenían templados ya sea por la acción del momento o simple vergüenza.

— Te amo... — pronunció con expresión serena antes de que aquel silencio incómodo volviera a formarse. —... es por eso que hice todo lo que hice; es la única razón.

Kariya lo miró súbitamente, como si fuera la primera vez que Kirino le expresara sus sentimientos. Sus pupilas parecían brillar aún más con la luz de la luna que casualmente se asomaba de entre las tormentosas nubes que poco a poco iban iniciando su viaje. Mordió sutilmente sus labios.

— Yo... también amo a Kirino-senpai. — habló mirando hacía un costado, totalmente hundido en la vergüenza que le provocaba abrir su corazón. Kirino sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella reconfortante sensación de felicidad volvía a invadirlo, porque por más que ya lo supiera, que fuera de su conocimiento que los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona que amaba iban correspondidos a él, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo sabiendo que había recuperado aquello tan importante para él. — Sin embargo, lo que hice, me refiero a cederte mi lugar... — explicó. —...no fue sólo porque te amaba, sino que creía que merecías ir allí, que tendrías más oportunidades que yo... y así fue. — susurró.

Lo miró por unos cuantos segundos. Torcía la boca y seguía mordiéndose los labios. Juraba que en ese momento Kariya sentía ganas de esconderse debajo de una roca y jamás salir de allí, porque sabía que tan difícil era para el de primero expresar sus sentimientos. Por más que intentó, no pudo evitar soltar una inocente carcajada que naturalmente captó la atención del más pequeño.

— ¿Q-Que es gracioso? — Kariya se hallaba invadido por una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

— Sabes, es raro escucharte hablar así... — explicaba el mayor entre risas. —... pero es lindo.

Sus ojos exageradamente abiertos y su boca torcida se asentaron aun más junto con el tinte carmesí que no dejaba de aparecer en toda su cara. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se agachó, transformándose en una pequeña bolita humana mientras que balbuceaba a través de estas, probablemente insultándolo. Kirino no hizo más que seguir riendo, se puso a su altura, apoyando uno de sus brazos y su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras que su mano libre se posaba en las hebras azulinas y las revolvía. Kariya casualmente abría alguna brecha entre sus dedos para lanzarle alguna que otra mirada fulminante a su superior, quien entre risas intentaban inútilmente disculparse. Ante todo tipo de negativa, decidió usar un nuevo recurso.

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió el menor detrás del escudo que le proporcionaban sus propias manos.

— Lo que parece que es: un caramelo. — respondió con obviedad, tomando su mano y depositando en esta un pequeño dulce de empaque rosa melocotón. — Viene de parte de Jeanne; estoy seguro que hubiera querido que tú también lo pruebes. — sonrió.

Kariya tomó el caramelo, lo inspeccionó y luego volvió a observar a su superior que seguía sonriéndole. Volvió a centrarse en el pequeño dulce. Lo desenvolvió con delicadeza y se lo llevó a la boca. Sus ojos brillaron.

— Es dulce. — acotó complacido.

— Tal como Jeanne. — añadió con cierto toque de tristeza en sus palabras. Kariya lo miró intrigado.

— ¿Cómo era Jeanne D'Arc?

— Lucía más joven de lo que imaginaba — rio apenado. — Era algunos años más grande que nosotros, pero aún así parecía tan indefensa, tan delicada, tan débil... era igual a mí. Tenía miedo, miedo a que el mundo creyera que estaba loca y su auto confianza era prácticamente inexistente. En verdad la chica me recordaba tanto a mí mismo. — Kariya sólo se mantenía atento escuchando el relato del mayor mientras seguía degustando el dulce en su boca. — Debe ser por eso que al final decidí protegerla. Era sólo una niña lanzada en medio del campo de batalla, tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. Sin embargo, en tan sólo cuestión de días lo comprendió. Comprendió cuál era su fortaleza, su propósito al mismo tiempo que yo descubrí cuál era el mío, y fue allí cuando nuestras auras se fusionaron. Antes de marcharme, Jeanne me hizo prometerle que usaría su poder para proteger aquello que era tan importante para mí y a aquella persona que produjo que nuestro encuentro fuera posible. Casualmente ambos puntos eran una misma persona. — sonrió. Kariya lo seguía mirando fijamente.

— Parece que era una buena chica.

— Lo era. — habló con cierto aire nostálgico. — Es chocante saber que murió en una hoguera sólo por creer en sus ideales. — Miró hacía un costado mientras su semblante se tornaba serio, casi molesto.

— Sabes, una vez leí que Jeanne D'Arc no murió en la hoguera. — aquella frase logró captar la atención de Kirino de lleno, obligándose a dirigirse hacia la mirada del más pequeño. — La gente le tenía mucho afecto, creía en ella; por lo cual la sustituyeron por otra muchacha que decidió tomar el lugar de Jeanne. De todas formas, aquello fue sólo un rumor. — concluyó sin apartar la mirada de los celestes orbes de su interlocutor que lo miraban atentamente. Kirino sonrió melancólicamente.

— Ojalá hubiera sido así.

— Si crees que fue así, entonces es porque realmente fue así. — finalizó poniéndose de pie.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo prácticamente encima de él. La luna una vez más volvía a asomarse entre las nubes, esta vez perdurando por más tiempo, lo suficiente para poder apreciar la figura de Kariya levemente a contraluz y su mano extendida, invitándolo a ponerse de pie igual que él. Allí comprendió algo. Rememoró el primer día que conoció al pequeño bastardo. Aquel día y los que siguieron fueron un verdadero sufrimiento, tener que lidiar con él prácticamente todos los días le resultaba fastidioso, sin embargo terminó enamorándose de la única persona que vivía para hacerle la vida imposible. Se enamoró de la única persona que no lograba comprender, que no lo trataba como al resto. Se enamoró de la única persona que logró darle vuelta su mundo. Todo aquello que era Kariya Masaki le era desconocido, y eso no hizo más que obligarlo a caer aún más por él, y por más que quisiera entrar a su mundo, no podía; simplemente no podía. Fue allí cuando descubrió el fino capullo donde se encontraba Masaki, protegiéndose del exterior a través de una fachada aparentemente hostil; y comprendió que llegar a él no era fácil, su confianza era algo que valía más que todo los metales preciosos juntos, pero aquello que creyó imposible de conseguir resultó encontrarse en sus manos un día, y al día siguiente lo perdió todo, y luchó haciendo lo imposible para volver a recuperar lo que más amaba. Ahora Kariya estaba frente suyo, ofreciéndole su mano, demostrándole que una vez más podía volver a confiar en alguien y ser ese alguien de confianza de Kariya lo hacía sentir privilegiado. Ladeó una sonrisa, toda aquella euforia dentro de su corazón se exteriorizaba. Tomó la mano de su compañero y se levantó, obligado a su cuerpo a cerrar la brecha entre sus labios y los de Masaki en aquel impulso.

Su boca aún sabía dulce, como aquel caramelo.


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo:

Otro día más marcaba su paso dejando detrás aquella estela degradé, primero en naranjas y luego en azules y violetas, que anunciaba y demostraba como el tiempo aun continuaba con su flujo natural; y no era sorpresa, ¿acaso creía que el tiempo, el mundo, todo se detendría sólo por sus circunstancias? Puede que sí, porque por más que la inocencia e ingenuidad de un niño hayan desaparecido de su cabeza, dentro, muy dentro, todavía quería creer que los cuentos de hadas eran reales.

Otro día pasaba y una vez más se encontraba en medio de aquel campo que ya no sentía ganas de visitar, reteniendo con su pie derecho aquel balón cuyo antiguo propietario nunca más quería recordar. Sin embargo allí estaba; al lado de la rivera que todos los días solía visitar junto a la pelota que su propio padre le había obsequiado; era como si estuviera allí sólo para torturarse psicológicamente a sí mismo, recordándose que nunca más debía abrir su corazón con nadie.

Un repentino ataque de ira invadió su interior, cada fibra de su ser, y la única forma razonable y moralmente correcta que halló para descargar toda esa tensión fue a través de esa esfera a sus pies, la cual se aseguró de patear con la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo le permitiera incluso descubriendo en ese momento una particular calidad de potencia que no era más que impulsada por su propio odio. El impulso del balón fue tan mayor que llegó hasta el otro lado del campo, muy cerca de una de las escaleras conectoras así como de un niño que casualmente pasaba por allí. No le dio importancia alguna; más se giró en su propio eje y se hizo una pequeña bolita en el suelo, hundiendo su cabeza entre las piernas mientras aun intentaba explicarse a si mismo por qué se encontraba allí. Ya no tenía nada en ese lugar, sólo los malos recuerdos de una familia fallida, que sin embargo, muy dentro suyo, aun recordaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel recuerdo, ese estúpido sentimiento de nostalgia desapareciera, pero no importaba cuanto lo quisiera, esa memoria seguía vagando dentro de su cabeza de once años.

Se estremeció al sentir un contacto en su hombro derecho y automáticamente cortó su trance. Giró sutilmente su cabeza sobre el hombro intervenido, observando a un niño parado detrás de él; un niño que jamás había visto por esos lares. Probablemente tuviera su misma edad y sus ropas lucían igual de desordenadas que las suyas, sus brillantes ojos celestes contrastaban con la tonalidad cálida de la tarde, y de no ser que llevaba ese particular cabello rosado corto, seguro lo hubiera confundido con una niña debido a sus facciones.

— Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? — interrogó el chico, curioso, mientras la esfera reposaba en sus manos. Él sólo lo observó con mirada neutra y luego mintió negando con la cabeza, sin emitir palabra alguna. — Vamos, te he visto patear este balón hace segundos. Parece que tienes talento. — sonrió.

Kariya mantuvo su mirada sostenida en ese chico, un completo extraño que se había acercado a devolverle ese maldito balón del cual deseaba deshacerse. ¿Por qué se había aproximado? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando? Desde que había llegado al orfanato, apenas tenía contacto con otras personas; casi no hablaba con los otros niños; nadie quería saber nada de él; entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

— No pareces tener buena cara. — acotó el chico de cabellos rosados. — Ven, vamos a jugar un rato. — acotó para luego extender su mano hacía él en una mera invitación que no pareció comprender en un principio. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo había invitado a jugar? O más bien, ¿alguna vez alguien lo había invitado a jugar? Lo miró anonadado, y por segundos, aquella rabia dentro de él pareció haber desaparecido. Casi involuntariamente tomó la mano ajena y de un empujón logró pararse. Aún sin comprender lo que sucedía, lo miró de frente. El chico misterioso no hacía más que sonreírle mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza, y por un momento, luego de mucho tiempo, sintió que quizás, sólo quizás, podría volver a confiar en alguien de nuevo. En realidad deseaba poder volver a confiar en alguien de nuevo.


End file.
